This is Complicated
by 3birds
Summary: "storm in lover" di antara "anemone heart" dan "garasu no hanazono" Warning : Cheating. Cover image by tMnR/Yukiiti (uh, nyesek)
1. failed confession

_**hai,.. ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, mohon dimaklumi jika kalimatnya masih rada kaku atau saya kurang bisa memberian gambaran ekspresi secara gamblang. chapter pertama ini sebenarnya adalah pembuka yang saya ambil dari sudut pandang honoka, berikutnya mungkin dari member lain dengan catatan cerita akan terus maju. hm, tag pairing akan berubah saat saya upload chapter baru**_

Chapter 1

Honoka

Aku tak tau pasti kapan aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatiku saat aku berhadapan dengannya. Aku mengenalnya sedari kami masih kecil dan masih bersama sampai sekarang, pada saat itu semuanya terasa biasa dan sangat menyenangan. Tapi semua berubah akhir akhir ini atau lebih tepatnya saat kami memasuki Sekolah Menengah Atas. Senyumnya pada ku, kebaikannya, kelembutannya, suaranya, bagaimana dia memperhatikanku, bagaimana dia mengkhawatirkanku, aku suka semua segala ekspresi yang dibuatnya. Saat dia sedih aku selalu ingin jadi orang pertama yang merangkulnya dan aku selalu berusaha untuk menyadarinya sebelum orang lain dapat mengerti. Mendapatkan perhatiannya benar benar sesuatu yang sering aku lakukan belakangan ini, kadang aku memanfaatkan ke killer an sahabatku yang satunya agar bisa bergantung padanya. Tidakkah itu suatu tindakan bodoh?

Minami Kotori, namanya. Gadis yang tak lepas dari senyum dan kehangatan. Dia selalu baik pada semua orang sehingga aku merasa aku tidak mendapatkan tempat special dihatinya. Keuntungan yang kudapat sekarang aku adalah sahabatnya, salah satu yang terdekat dengannya selain Umi. Mengingat status ku yang sama dengan umi lagi lagi membuatku sedikit sedih. Aku selalu bertanya apa yang akan membuatku special dimata kotori?

Perasaanku padanya sudah sampai pada tahap dimana aku tak dapat menahannya lagi dan ingin segera kuutarakan. Bagusnya lagi, sahabatku yang satunya lagi Umi, mendukungku. Kalau untuk urusanku padanya aku tak bisa curhat padanya, bagaimana mungkin bisa? Makanya aku selalu menceritaan pertumbuhan perasaan ku padanya kepada Umi yang sepertinya bisa mengerti dan mendukung hubungan ku dengannya. Saat aku bertanya pada Umi apakah dia merasa tersisihkan dengan perasaanku, Umi membalasnya sambil tersenyum dan berkata "mana mungkin begitu". Aku meyakinkan bahwa senyum yang diberikannya padaku bukanlah kepalsuan sehingga setiap saat atau lebih tepatnya setiap aku curhat tentang kotori pada umi aku akan selalu menanyakannya sehingga Umi benar benar bosan untuk menjawabnya.

Suatu hari, saat Kotori harus pulang lebih awal aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk curhat pada umi untuk memantapkan langkah ku selanjutnya. diperjalanan pulang sekolah, itulah waktu yang tepat, ku pikir.

"umi chan, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya" aku mengepal tangan kananku setinggi dada dan aku yakin tekadku sudah bulat dan bisa meyakinkan umi seserius apa aku terhadap perasaanku pada kotori.

"eh, serius?" responnya seperti tidak yakin, dan umi bahkan tak melihatku saat mengatakannya. Dia hanya terus berjalan dengan santainya.

"tentu saja aku serius" aku ambil selangkah lebih awal dari umi dan memutar tubuhku berhadapan dengannya dan mulai berjalan mundur. Aku sengaja melakukan ini agar umi dapat melihat keseriusan dari raut wajahku. Tapi baru melihatku sebentar dia malah menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"hah, andai kamu juga memperlihatkan keseriusanmu pada pelajaranmu" lalu umi dengan enteng melayangkan tangannya ke keningku untuk disentilnya.

"auw" dengan begitu aku kembali ke sampingnya dan tidak lagi menghalangi pandangannya. "kamu jahat umi chan" sambil kupegang keningku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit.

Di sepanjang jalan pulang aku terus terusan membicarakan rencana untuk menyatakan cintaku pada kotori yang seperti biasa dibarengi dengan wajah separuh hatinya umi. Tapi walaupun umi terlihat tidak tertarik dengan kisah cintaku, umi nyatanya akan selalu mendukungku di akhir pembicaran dengan sedikit memberikan masukan dan nasehatnya. Itulah yang ku suka dari umi. Aku rasa begitulah cara dia mendukungku.

"semoga kamu berhasil mengatakannya besok, honoka" umi berhenti dipersimpangan jalan dimana kami akan berpisah.

"terimakasih, umi chan" kubalas kata kata harapannya dengan senyuman ku yang terbaik sebelum akhirnya dia membalikkan badan dan kami benar benar berpisah.

Malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena sibuk dengan berbagai hal yang akan terjadi besok. Berbagai rencana aku susun mulai dari tempat untuk menyatakannya, apa yang harus aku bicarakan sebelum menembaknya, atau kalimat macam apa yang akan aku pakai untuk menyatakannya. Semuanya benar benar tidak bisa aku pikirkan dengan benar dan makin semberawut ketika aku mulai berpikir bagaimana kalau kotori sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya, atau bagaimana nanti kalau dia akan ditolak, apakah hubungan mereka akan tetap sama jika kotori menolaknya. Berbagai pikiran pikiran tentang ditolak mendominasi otakku sehingga tanpa sadar matahari mulai muncul dipermukaan.

Dengan gontai aku kekamar mandi dan bersiap siap kesekolah. Perasaan ngantuk baru muncul saat aku hendak melangkahkan kaki dari rumah ke sekolah. Begadangku semalaman jadi tidak berarti karena sama sekali tidak ada rencana yang aku susun untuk hari ini.

"honoka chan, selamat pagi" suara bagai malaikat memenuhi gendang telingaku. Seketika ku tegapkan kepalaku yang terkulai ke bawah untuk balik menyapa sipemilik suara indah itu.

"pagi kotori chan" kupastikan memberikan senyumku yang seperti biasa walau setelah itu aku menguap lebar.

"aku juga disini loh" sahut umi yang sadar kalau kehadirannya tidak terdeteksi oleh ku.

"maaf umi chan, selamat pagi" aku hanya bisa nyengir berharap umi tidak ngambek.

"honoka chan, pagi ini kayaknya kamu ngantuk banget, begadang ya?" Tanya kotori perhatian, kepalanya sedikit di dongakkan padaku sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya hanya dengan melirik saja.

Melihatnya begitu dekat membuatku kaget dan seketika bisa melupakan kantukku. "masa?"

"tiap pagi juga honoka begitu" sela umi yang berada disebelah kotori, pandangannya tetap kedepan saat dia mengatakannya.

"umi chan" protesku. Dan kotori hanya bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi di kelas karena memikirkan tentang pernyataan cinta, dan akhirnya di hampir setiap kelas aku ketiduran, kayakanya untuk dua hal ini aku sering melakukannya, hehe.

Sampai akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi, aku tersentak dan jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Dalam hati aku selalu megulang kata "bagaimana ini".

Umi menepuk pundakku dan sambil tersenyum dia bilang "semangat, kamu pasti bisa, aku mendukungmu" setelah itu dia menghampiri kotori untuk mengatakan bahwa aku dan kotori bisa pulang duluan karena jadwal latihannya di klub memanah akan memakan waktu lama. Kotori mengangguk lalu tersenyum untuk kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada umi sampai ahirnya umi hilang dari pandangan kami.

Di hampir separuh jalan pulang aku hanya terdiam dan tidak banyak bicara selagi jantungku yang deg degan g bisa di ajak untuk rileks sesaat.

"honoka chan hari ini aneh lo" akhirnya kotori memecah kebisuan. Walaupun dia tak melihatku saat menyatakannya tapi terlihat wajah khawatir dari nya.

"ah, ma..masa? Biasa aja kok" ku kibaskan tanganku dengan grogi berharap kotori bisa mempercayai kebohonganku.

"bener lo, hari ini honoka chan lebih pendiam dan ga banyak bicara" kotori mulai melihat kearahku saat aku juga melihat kearahnya "apa jangan jangan honoka chan lagi sakit?" kotori semakin dekat denganku untuk meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningku.

Seketika jantungku berdetak lebih kencang akibat ketidak siapan ku atas serangan dadakan yang dilancarkan kotori. Aku termundur beberapa langkah sehingga tangannya tak lagi menyentuh keningku, dengan gugup ku jawab "g ah, kamu bisa rasain sendiri kan kotori chan"

"iya sih, terus?" kotori makin penasaran dengan motif dibalik berubahnya sifatku hari ini.

Aku tertunduk dan untuk sesaat terdiam, membuat kotori menghentikan langkahnya agar tidak meninggalkanku dibelakang. "honoka chan" sapanya saat dia merasa kian bingung dengan diriku hari ini.

Ku bulatkan tekat dan aku mulai menanyakan sesuatu padanya yang aku pikir bisa mengarahkan pembicaraan ini kepada aksi nyatakan cinta ku. Ku tegakkan kepalaku dan kembali berjalan, kotori pun menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan ku.

"kotori chan, apa kamu punya orang yang kamu suka?" aku beranikan melihat kearahnya, berharap ada jawaban tidak yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kotori tersenyum "hm.." dia melirikku, lalu pandangannya kembali kedepan, melirikku lagi, lalu kedepan lagi untuk beberapa saat, terlihat raut wajah malu dan sedikit perubahan warna di pipinya. "menurut mu?" tapi pada akhirnya dia malah balik bertanya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah harus menaikkan harapanku atau malah menurunkannya karna situasi saat ini benar benar tak terprediksi dan masih membuatku bingung. "aaa.. rasanya wajar kalau kotori chan punya seseorang yang disukai"

"hmm.." kotori lalu tersenyum, ada jeda di balik senyumannya dan lagi dengan tersenyum akhirnya dia mengatakannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya "hmm, ada kok, Seseorang yang aku suka"

Mendengar jawabannya membuat jantungku mau copot saja. Aku tak mengahrapkan jawaban ini keluar dari mulutnya, tapi kenyataannya dia sudah melontarkannya. Aku kembali terhenti dalam perjalanan kami. Kotori yang menyadarinya menghampiriku saat dia sadar aku tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"honoka chan? Honoka chan?" kotori melambai lambaikan tangannya ke wajahku berusaha untuk membawaku kembali ke kenyataan. Tidak butuh waktu lama samapi akhirnya aku tersadar dan melihat kotori ngambek dan melipat tangannya di dada "honoka chan, kamu kenapa sih, hari ini aneh banget"

Aku gelagapan mencoba mecari alasan yang tepat agar terhindar dari interogasi soal keanehanku hari ini. "a..aku, kamu tau kotori chan, hari ini aku ga sarapan, siang tadi juga Cuma makan roti, jadi agak sedikit lemes gitu" kilahku

"heh?" kotori Nampak bingung sampai akhirnya dia menerima alasanku "pantes kalau gitu" ucapnya kemudian. "hm, gimana kalau ke café, aku yang traktir" ajaknya

"boleh kok" balasku setengah hati. Mendengar pernyataan kotori kalau dia menyukai seseoarng saat ini benar benar menguras energi ku. Aku sebenarnya udah kosong dan ga tau mau buat apa lagi, bahkan untuk menyatakan cinta sebenarnya udah ada rasa takut.

Akhirnya kami makan disebuah kafe terdekat, untuk mencairkan suasana aku bertanya apapun yang terlintas dibenakku tanpa mikir dua kali. "jadi kotori chan, siapa seseoarng yang beruntung yang bisa menarik perhatianmu?" aku menyesali pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan tepat saat aku selesai menanyakannya. Ingin rasanya jedukin kepala ini di tembok.

Kotori yang saat itu lagi minum terbatuk saat ku selesaikan pertanyaanku. "eh? Kita masih membahasnya?" tanyanya grogi dan agak panic.

"apa kotori chan ingin merahasiakannya dari ku? Bukankah kita sahabatan?" desakku padanya dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksa.

Agak lama jeda yang diberikan kotori untuk menjawabnya, sebenarnya aku pun tidak mau mendengar jawabannya, tapi karena ini sudah terlanjur dan aku tidak bisa menariknya kembali. "honoka chan juga mengenal dia" akhirnya dia menjawab.

"eh?" aku pun bingung

Kotori tersenyum kembali tapi pandangannya tidak terarah padaku, sepertinya memandang jauh ntah kenama "dia selalu diantara kita" jawaban kotori benar benar bagaikan petir menghujam jantung, tentu saja dengan jawaban se simple itu aku sudah tau siapa yang dimaksudnya. Ya Tuhan, rasanya ingin cepat cepat keluar dari situasi ini.

Bersambung…

 _ **be free for your review, guys. karena masih baru, saya akan senang dikasih masukan. next, mungkin akan ngambil sudut pandang kotori**_


	2. gentlegirl

_**Okay, ini cerita kedua. Mungkin upload ceritanya bisa cepat atau bisa lambat, kebetulan aja lagi mood dan rasanya belum tenang kalau belum menampilkan konflik inti. Seperti yang saya bilang kemaren, tag pairing akan saya ubah per chapternya menyesuaikan dengan cerita terbarunya.**_

Chapter 2

Kotori

"bye, honoka chan, mata ashita ne" kotori melambaikan tangannya pada honoka saat mereka akan berpisah untuk pulang kerumah masing masing. Honoka hanya menjawab dengan "nn" dan sedikit anggukan ditambah senyum hambarnya, tangannya melambai pelan padaku.

Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan honoka hari ini, tadi pagi dia seperti orang yang tidak tidur semalaman, dan porsi tidurnya dikelas juga lebih banyak dari hari biasanya. Saat aku pulang dengannya, dia lebih banyak diam dan seperti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Aku coba percaya dengan alasannya kalau dia emang lagi kurang semangat gara gara kurang makan. Tapi apa benar begitu?

Aku cukup kaget saat dia mulai bertanya tentang orang yang kusukai, apa honoka sedang menyukai seseorang dan ingin curhat padaku makanya tingkahnya jadi aneh? Itu hanya pemikiranku saja, tapi aku merasa itu ada benarnya. Ngomong ngomong soal orang yang disukai, atas desakannya akhirnya aku menceritakannya pada honoka. Aku terlalu semangat menceritakannya sampai akhirnya kami harus pulang malam, hehe. Sebelumnya aku tak yakin akan berbagi cerita dengan honoka tentang dia, tapi saat kata pertama terlontar dari ku, aku tak bisa berhenti mengutarakan kekaguman ku padanya, pada Umi.

Yaps, umi. Aku sudah mengaguminya dalam setahun ini, ini berawal saat kami bertiga merencanakan untuk naik gunung bersama saat liburan musim panas tahun pertama kami di SMA. Tapi sayangnya keluarga honoka dapat begitu banyak orderan dari costumer nya sehingga honoka harus membantu keluarganya dan tidak bisa ikut bersama kami. Awalnya umi membatalkannya karna tak akan asyik kalau salah satu dari mereka tidak ikut. Aku hampir setuju dengan keputusannya sampai aku teringat bahwa setelah hari ini dan esok umi tak lagi punya waktu senggang karna harus focus membantu orang tuanya di dojo mereka. Aku tau seberapa besar keinginan umi untuk dapat pergi dan seberapa besar tekad dan semangat yang ia kumpulkan untuk esok. Aku juga bisa merasakan raut wajah kecewa umi saat bilang akan membatalkannya. Karna tak sanggup melihat pemandangan kekecewaan itu aku meminta umi tidak membatalkannya dan kami bisa pergi berdua saja, aku menyatakan kesediaan ku walau hanya berdua dan meyakinkan umi kalau aku tak akan keberatan. Cukup lama jeda yang diberikannya atas permintaanku, umi berpikir sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sampai akhirnya wajahnya kembali tersenyum dan mengatakan "baiklah, arigatou kotori"

Sampai saat itu perasaanku padanya masih sebatas sahabat. Apa yang terjadi berikutnyalah yang membuat ku jatuh cinta padanya. Kami janji bertemu di stasiun jam 5 pagi, aku sengaja datang setengah jam lebih awal karna ku pikir akan menyenangkan bisa melihat wajah bersalah umi karna membuat aku menunggunya. Tapi tak susangka dia sudah ada disana, berdiri dengan tas besarnya dan setelan mendaki gunungnya. Terlihat girang sekali walau umi hanya diam saja mematung disana.

Dibandingkan tas nya yang besar itu tas ransel ku benar benar tak ada apa apanya. Kemaren dia hanya menyuruhku bawa pakaian ganti, jaket dan makanan instan saja, jadi ku pikir akan cukup. Tapi setelah melihat ransel yang digendongnya aku mulai berpikir, apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk mendaki? Dalam benakku mendaki gunung adalah kegiatan jalan santai dengan jalan menanjak. Benar, awalnya aku mendapati diriku mendaki jalanan menanjak saja sampai akhirnya kami mulai memanjat berpegangan akar pohon atau apa yang dapat di raih dan merayap seperti anak bayi karna jalanan gunung tak semulus yang ku bayangkan, benar benar tidak rata dan di suatu titik cukup licin untuk membuat ku terpelesat beberapa kali.

Aku benar benar sangat letih dengan rutinitas ini dan banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk jeda, aku mulai sadar kalau aku merepotkan umi, dia harus mengurusku belum lagi tas besarnya itu tak terlihat enteng baginya. Dia banyak mengeluarkan keringat dibandingkan denganku, tapi saat aku hampir menangis begini karna sudah tak tahan lagi, dia masih bisa memberikanku senyumannya. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan memegangi tanganku. Pandangan jauh kedepan dan bilang "kalau ga sanggup lagi kita sampai sini saja" dan seutas senyumnya menyambangi penglihatanku. Saat itu aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh, jantungku berdetak kencang, tapi aku yakin bukan karna aku lelah, aku hanya tak tau saat itu tentang apa yang aku rasakan.

"aku ga mau berhenti, ini bahkan baru sebentar kita berjalan, umi chan, aku ga selemah itu" aku mencoba meyakinkan umi dan kembali dengan posisi tegak. "ngomong ngomong boleh aku mencoba menbawa tas mu?" yah, dari awal aku sangat penasaran seberapa berat tas yang dibawanya itu.

"ga usah" umi ikut berdiri dan masih memegangi tanganku.

"kamu meragukan ku, umi chan?" ku lepaskan tanganku darinya dan mengambil posisi berhadapan dengannya.

"beneran, ga usah" umi mencoba menghindari melihat kearah ku

"kamu mau aku melakukannya?" sedikit senyum jahilku merekah.

"melakukan apa?" umi tampak bingung, sesaat kemudian tampak dia mengerti apa yang akan terjadi tapi itu sudah telat karna aku sudah mengepalkan tanganku di dada, mataku sudah ku setting biar tampak mengiba, saat aku mulai mengatakannya "oneg…." Umi dengan sigap menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangannya, membuatku tak bisa menyelesaikan aksi ku. Aku sedikit terkaget, begitu pun umi "maaf, tanganku kotor, tadi reflex" dia menarik tangannya dari mulutku dan menyapukannya pada celana nya, tampak ekpresi bersalah dari wajahnya, imut nya. Aku sadar kemudian dengan kata "kotor" dan reflex melap mulutku dengan tanganku sampai akhirnya aku juga sadar tanganku juga kotor. Hal ini membuat wajahku terutama di bagian mulut terkena noda lumpur, ah, aku yakin pasti mukanku udah kayak badut, aku memukul umi di bahunya "umi chan, kamu jahat banget". Yang dipukuli bukannya merintih malah tertawa. "maaf, kotori, maaf"

"aku ga mau maafin kamu" aku melipat tanganku di didada dan memalingkan wajahku darinya membentuk pose orang lagi ngambek.

Umi kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana nya, dan melap kan tisu basah di bagian wajahku yang kena lumpur. "maaf, maaf" katanya sambil terus melapkan tisu itu di sekitaran mulutku, wajahnya dekat sekali, aku dibuat beku sesaat dengan tindakkannya.

"nah, sudah cantik lagi" umi menarik wajahnya dari ku, mengambil tanganku untuk kemudian juga dibersihkannya, aku tak tau berapa lama itu berlangsung, saat aku sadar, tanganku juga telah bersih dan aku lihat umi sedang membersihkan tangannya juga. Aku mendekatinya "eh, udah sadar? Kirain tadi tidur sambil berdiri" seutas tawa kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku kembali dibikin jengkel dengan katanya "mana mungkin. Dan umi chan, aku masih belum memaafkanmu" ucapku pura pura ngambek.

"eh?" umi menghampiriku "bagaimana caranya biar aku termaafkan?" pintanya

"sini, biar aku bawa tas mu" sepertinya aku berhasil membuatnya menuruti ku.

Umi menyerah dan meletakkan tas besarnya di tanah "okay".

Aku berikan ransel ku pada umi dan mencoba membawa tas besarnya. Tasnya sama sekali tak bergeming saat aku akan berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Tampak umi senyam senyum tapi saat ku pandang dia, dia pura pura bersikap normal. "kamu mengejekku?"

"g kok" kilahnya memalingkan wajahnya dari ku.

"lihat saja, aku akan membawanya" tekadku.

Saat ku kerahkan semua tenaga ku untuk berdiri, tapi yang ada kakiku tak dapat menahan tubuhku dan terpeleset jatuh. Umi tak dapat menahan tawanya, dia menghampiriku dan membantu ku berdiri masih dengan tawanya itu yang membuat ku kesal.

"umichan, kenapa kamu malah ketawa, umichan kamu kejam sekali hari ini" rajukku. Ku raih tangannya dan berdiri tanpa ranselnya.

"haha, habisnya kamu keras kepala sih, dibilang jangan, juga" dia menuju ranselnya, terlihat aneh saat dia mau menyandang tasnya, dia tidak duduk untuk kemudian berdiri untuk mengangkat tasnya, dia malah menunduk melingkarkan tangannya pada ranselnya, melemparnya ke atas dan hap, tas itu sudah ada dipunggungnya. Aku hanya bisa melongo. "kenapa?"

"kamu ga bilang caranya begitu" aku masih merajuk.

"lah kamu ga nanya" jawabnya enteng, dia menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku, "yuk, lanjut"

Berikutnya aku hanya diam mengikutinya. Bosan dengan suasana hening, akhirnya kutanyakan yang sedari awal ingin kutanyakan

"emangnya tas nya ga berat?"

"hm, berat kok"

"isinya apaan sih?"

"eto.. tenda, matras, sleepingbed, tali, selimut, air minum, makanan, lampu senter, handuk, tisu, hm..dan banyak lagi benda benda kecil kayak pisau dan semacamnya"

"hah, sebanyak itu? Apa semuanya diperlukan"

"lihat aja nanti" balasnya enteng. "hm..kayaknya udah mulai gelap, kita berhenti bentar lagi dan diriin tenda, gimana?"

"terserah kamu aja"

Umi membongkar tasnya dan mulai mendirikan tenda, dia memintaku untuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan kompor kecil yang dibawanya, setidaknya aku bisa berguna walau g bisa diriin tenda sepertinya. Saat udah g bergerak lagi kayak sekarang, hawa dinginnya mulai menusuk tulang, dan jaket yang kubawa rasanya tak sanggup lagi mengusir dingin yang terlampau, bahkan walau sudah di depan api unggun yang dibuat umi, dinginnya tak kunjung berkurang.

Saat rasanya aku ingin menyerah dengan dingin ini, umi datang dan duduk disebelahku, dia sangat dekat menempel padaku. Tangannya lalu meraih sesuatu disebelahnya dan menutupi tubuh menggigil kami dengan selimut tebal.

"gimana?" tanyanya

"mm..udah mendingan daripada tadi" jawabku agak malu.

"tenda udah jadi, makan udah siap, mau ngapain lagi?"

"umi chan disini gelap sekali, apa kamu ga takut?"

"kamu takut?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Umi lalu kembali mencari tanganku untuk dipegangnya. "kalau gitu, jangan lepasin tangan ku" dan dia pun tersenyum.

Aku ga tau lagi sudah berapa kali senyumannya itu dan tindakan tindakannya hari ini yang bikin aku jantungan, kenapa dia begitu manis hari ini. Berada di dekatnya saat ini benar benar terasa nyaman dan membuat ku betah, rasanya ingin terus seperti ini.

"kotori, kita pindah kedalam tenda aja, nanti kalau tidur disini biasa masuk angin" umi bangkit, masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku mengikutinya masuk ketenda. Aku lebih banyak diam malam itu dan menuruti setiap instruksi yang diberikannya, malam itu ntah kenapa aku begitu terpesona dengan semua perlakuannya padaku. Malam itu, tanganku tak pernah lepas darinya.

Kisah setahun yang lalu itu benar benar salah satu kenangan paling indah dalam hidupku, walau beberapa hari setelah mendaki itu saat ku Tanya umi seberapa jauh kami mendaki, dengan enteng umi menjawab "bahkan kita g sampai sepertiga menuju puncak" lalu dia tersenyum "tapi itu sudah cukup karna aku sangat senang kotori mau ikut denganku".

Bersambung…

 _ **Sebenarnya saya ga maksud buat flashback, tapi keterusan, akhirnya konflik kotori jadi tertunda. Bocoran, kotohono bukanlah pairing utama di kisah ini, begitupun kotoumi. Silahkan tebak sendiri siapa pairing utama disini, hehe. Okay berikutnya mungkin akan ambil sudut pandang Umi**_


	3. she is unbelievable

_**Rasanya ingin cepat cepat menceritakan konflik yang sebenarnya, tapi ntah kenapa 2 chapter terdahulu bahkan belum menampakkan progress ke cerita yang sebenarnya, saya terlalu asyik dengan trio kelas 2 sampai melupakan debut trio kelas 3, saya masih ragu masukin trio kelas 1 ke cerita ini, tapi setidaknya salah satu dari mereka udah dipastikan akan ambil bagian. Sebelum masuk ke cerita, "pernyataan cinta" akan saya ubah katanya jadi "kokuhaku". Dan sepertinya saya akan memasukkan kata kata jepang lainnya.**_

Chapter 3

Umi

Aku harap kokuhaku nya honoka berjalan dengan lancar. Kalau dipikir pikir udah setahun ini, kalau hanya berdua dengan ku honoka akan selalu menyinggung kotori, kotori begini, kotori begitu, terkadang ada kalanya aku bosan, tapi sebisa mungkin aku menyembunyikannya. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya merajuk. Pernah sekali saat aku kebablasan mengatakan padanya "honoka, aku sudah bosan dengan ceritamu", dia terlihat sangat sedih, matanya kayak anak anjing yang baru ditinggal pemiliknya di tepi jalan, akau benar benar tak tahan melihatnya. Seketika ku pasang senyum terbaik yang bisa kuberi dan berkata "dasar, mana mungkin aku akan bosan", lalu berlalu menyembunyikan ekspresi bersalahku. Untungnya honoka benar mengira kalau aku hanya bercanda dan wajahnya kembali ceria. Saat itu aku bertekad bagaimanapun itu aku tak mau lihat wajah honoka yang seperti itu lagi. Tentu saja bukan hanya pada honoka, pada kotori pun berlaku hal yang sama.

Sore ini sebenarnya jadwal latihan ku tak sebanyak yang aku bilang pada kotori, malah sebenarnya selesai lebih awal.

"umi, bisa kamu bawa barang yang ga kita butuh ini ke gudang belakang sekolah? Dikit kok" seorang gadis yang lebih tua dari ku menghampiriku dengan sekotak barang yang dimintanya agar aku bawa ke gudang.

"okay, senpai" saat ini sebenarnya aku sudah berganti pakaian ke seragam sekolah. Aku raih kotak itu darinya dan mulai meninggalkan dojo sekolah.

Saat ku telusuri halaman belakang sekolah untuk sampai ke gudang, yang ku dapati benar benar pemandangan yang sangat memalukan. Aku ternganga dan menjatuhkan kotakku.

"seitou kaicho, kamu…" aku menunjuknya, sebelum aku memanggilnya mereka berdua sudah menyadari kehadiranku dari kotak yang terjatuh dari tanganku. Si gadis yang lebih muda yang awalnya kaget segera berlari meninggalkan seitou kaichou sambil bilang "arigatou, senpai"

Sang seitou kaicho tersenyum nakal dan melangkah perlahan menghampiriku untuk kemudian menawarkan "do you want some?"

Kaget, aku mundur darinya, lalu melangkah lagi mengambil kotak yang ku jatuhkan, berlalu sambil berkata "ga, makasih"

Sang seitou kaicho hanya mengantar kepergianku dengan senyum nakalnya yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya disekolah, siapa gadis yang bersamanya, aku pikir dia sudah memiliki hubungan special dengan fuku kaichou, bahkan aku pikir meraka sudah pacaran.

Saat aku kembali dari gudang dan menyusuri tempat yang sama dimana Ayase Eli berciuman dengan kohainya tadi, si pemilik rambut blonde tadi tak ada lai disana. Aku ingin secepatnya menghilangkan bayangan tadi, dan mempercepat langkah kaki ku untuk pulang.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah aku dihadang gadis yang kulihat bersama Ayase senpai tadi..

"ano, sonoda senpai" dia malu malu untuk menghadapiku. Melihatnya membuatku teringat dengan kejadian tadi tanpa sadar pipiku juga merona berwarna pink. Dia memainkan kukunya dan tampak grogi sekali. "soal yang tadi aku harap senpai tidak salah paham sama Ayase senpai"

"hah" aku bingung dengan pengakuannya, yang ku lihat tadi ayase senpai benar benar mendonimasi, tapi disini aku bersama gadis yang ku pikir adalah korban ayase senpai meminta ku untuk tidak salah paham padanya.

"sebenarnya aku yang memintanya untuk melakukannya, kamu tau, aku baru saja ditolaknya, dan aku memberanikan diri untuk memintanya untuk….." perkataannya menggantung, pipinya makin memerah.

Aku sudah tau lanjutan dari kalimatnya dan aku rasa aku tak perlu lagi mendengarkannya. "wakarimasuta, akan aku rahasiakan juga untukmu" jawab ku kemudian berlalu darinya.

"arigatou, senpai"

Apa apaaan tadi, haruskah aku percaya dengannya, apa dia hanya ingin membersihkan nama baik seitou kaichou atau dia benar merasa bersalah karna meminta ayase senpai menciumnya hingga dia secara pribadi menemuiku untuk tidak salah paham pada gadis blasteran itu. Aku benar benar tak mau ambil pusing lagi, tapi semakin aku ingin melupakannya, semakin aku dibuat jengkel dengan senyum nakal sang seitou kaicho, dia bahkan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia seperti player yang udah banyak merenggut first kiss gadis gadis tak berdosa.

Saat aku makin kesal memikirkan ayase senpai, aku teringat pesan okaa-sama untuk membeli beberapa bumbu dapur di mini market. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke mini market terdekat. Baru sesaat otakku terlepas dari ayase senpai, sekarang aku harus berhadapan lagi dengannya di kafe dekat mini market "oh god, kenapa mesti ketemu dia lagi" pekikku dalam hati. Aku benar benar tak ingin melihatnya dulu setelah kejadian tadi.

Kali ini dia bersama fuku kaichou, Tojo senpai. Terlihat ada pembicaraan serius diantara mereka, wajah nakal sang seitou kaichou pun tak Nampak lagi, dia tampak serius menatap nozomi. Apa ini? Pikirku. Ayase senpai memalingkan sebentar wajahnya dari tojo senpai dan bertemu pandang dengan ku, aku pun kaget dan perasaanku kembali jengkel saat dia kembali memasang wajah nakalnya itu padaku, apalagi ditambah dengan kedipannya itu. Ah sial, rasanya aku kena kutuk hari ini. Ku ambil langkah secepatnya untuk ke mini market berharap tak akan bertemu wajah menjengkelkan itu lagi.

Bumbu yang ku cari tak terlalu banyak dan tak menghabiskan banyak waktu. Saat keluar dari super market, seseorang yang suaranya tak sering ku dengar memanggilku.

"Sonoda Umi desu yo" sahutnya, aku belum berani menatapnya, karna aku merasakan akan sangat tidak beruntungnya diriku kalau sampai menatapnya.

"eh, elichi, kamu kenal sonoda san?" ternyata yang memanggilku ditemani oleh seseorang.

"mana mungkin ga kenal, yang bisa menyaingi ketenaranku disekolah hanya dia" dua orang ini berdiri berdekatan sekali, udah dempet.

"no doubt"

"ano, senpai, sedang apa disini?" tanyaku agak canggung.

"seperti yang kamu lihat, makan ice cream, mau?"ayase senpai mendongakkan ice cream nya ke arahku, dan seperti biasa senyumnya masih tetap menjengkelkan.

"ga, makasih" ketusku

"ah, ini kedua kalinya aku dengar kata itu dari mu" eli berhenti tersenyum, lalu melirik tojo senpai "nozomi, ada ice cream diwajahmu" lalu sang seitou kaicho menjilati pipi sang fuku kaicho

"eh?" tojo sempai kaget sekaligus senang "elichi, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"ga boleh?"

"tentu saja boleh, lagian kita sudah resmi pacaran sekarang"

Ya tuhan, pemandangan apa lagi ini. Dan benar saja mereka pacaran. Mengetaui statusnya yang merupakan pacar tojo sempai menambah rasa kesalku padanya karna perbuatannya tadi siang.

"senpai, aku harus segera pulang, permisi" aku pun pamit dari hadapan mereka.

Bersambung….

 _ **Akhirnya bisa juga membuat chapter yang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, dan bisa memperkenalkan karakter yang lainnya. Apakah sampai disini udah tertebak siapa pairing utama di stori ini? Btw, maaf kalau eli nya rada genit gitu, saya ambil referensi di love live school idol diary, dimana disitu eli emang rada nakal...**_


	4. 10 kokuhaku

Chapter 4

Nozomi

"sepertinya umi chan tidak suka denganmu elichi, ketus gitu" ucap ku pada eli sambil menunjuk umi yang berlalu. Kami baru selesai dari kafe, dimana tadi aku kokuhaku untuk yang ke 10 kalinya. Andaikata eli menolak ku lagi tadi, itu akan menjadi kokuhaku ku yang terakhir dan aku akan memendam perasaan ku terhadapnya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan eli hingga akhirnya dia menerimaku dan mulai malam ini kami resmi sebagai "lover".

"hm.. kayaknya" eli nyengir dan menghabiskan potongan terakhir dari ice ream nya "yuk pulang" ajaknya.

Aku mengikutinya saat dia mulai menggemgam tanganku. "ngomong ngomong elichi, kenapa habis dari kafe kita ke sana?" aku arahkan telunjukku pada mini market tempat kami bertemu umi tadi.

" hm..lagi pengen ice cream aja"

"kan ada di café juga"

"beda lah, aku maunya yang kayak tadi"

"ho…"

Setelah itu aku tak menyelidikinya lagi, memang ku rasa agak aneh setelah ngobrol sebentar di café eli langsung mengajak ku untuk ke mini market, setelah itu bukannya langsung pulang, malah ngobrol sambil berdiri di depan mini market tadi. Selama aku bersamanya, ini baru kali pertama terjadi.

"dan elichi, karna tadi kamu langsung ajak aku kesana, aku bahkan tak tau alasanmu kenapa akhirnya menerimaku"

Eli menghentikan langkahnya, aku ambil posisi tepat disampaingnya setelah tadi kelihatannya aku hanya ditarik eli. "ah, itu. Aku rasa aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan, itu saja" lalu kami mulai berjalan beriringan dan pelan. Mungkin saat saat begini akan pas dipakai buat ngobrol santai.

"makasih. Aku akan pergunakan kesempatan ini untuk bener bener menarik perhatianmu"

"hm.."

Dan setelah itu kami hanya membahas hal hal kecil soal OSIS atau soal teman teman di kelas, tanpa terasa kami sampai di apartemenku.

"ah, udah sampai. Makasih elichi, udah mau nganterin"

"g buruk buat tugas pertamaku sebagai…" eli menggantung kalimatnya, semburat pink mulai tampak dari pipinya, aku tau apa sambungan dari kalimatnya tapi aku sengaja menunggunya untuk mengucapkannya, elichi sangat imut saat dia malu seperti ini. "yah, kamu tau sendiri lah" lanjutnya. Aku kecewa dia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan benar, tapi ya sudahlah.

"mou,, elichi" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sebagai bentuk kekecewaan, eli hanya nyengir.

"mata ashita ne" eli melambaikan tangannya pada ku dan berlalu.

"mata ashita"

Bagaimana aku harus mendeskripsikan eli, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya sejak kelas 1 SMA, dia tak seperti gadis lainnya yang akan berkumpul, tertawa atau ngerumpi bersama teman teman dikelasnya. Eli lebih suka dan nyaman dengan kesendiriannya. Saat itu aku berpikir kalau dia memang keren. Dikelas atau di luar kelas eli sebenarnya terkenal, gadis lain mengatakan kalau mereka sulit untuk tetap menjaga omongan tetap lancar dengan eli, eli seperti susah didekati dan bak barang eksklusif. Banyak yang ingin menjadi temannya, tapi tak satupun yang mampu tahan dengan attitudenya yang tertutup dan bicara ala kadarnya. Walau ramah, tapi kalau ngomong g nyambung juga pasti g nyaman kan.

Saat yang lain menyerah dengannya, aku terus mendekatinya sampai akhirnya eli mulai terbuka kepadaku. Dia mulai mengeluhkan kenapa dia susah sekali untuk berteman walau dia sebenarnya ingin, mengeluhkan kemampuannya menghafal kanji yang masih urakan, secara dia baru pindah dari rusia ke jepang beberapa bulan ini. Ternyata eli adalah ras campuran walau hanya 25% dari dirinya yang merupakan darah rusia. Yah, sebenarnya juga udah tampak dari postur tubuh dan ciri fisiknya sih, hehe.

Awalnya yang aku merasa penasaran dengannya, perasaan itu mulai berkembang menjadi cinta. Saat aku menyadarinya aku langsung mengutarakannya kepada eli.

"elichi, aku rasa aku mencintaimu"

"eh, apaan sih nozomi, ga lucu" tentu saja dia pikir aku becanda karna sifat asliku juga suka becanda.

"aku serius, elichi" ku ambil tangannya untuk ku tempelkan di dada ku.

Semburat pink memenuhi pipinya, saat dia sadar tangannya di dadaku dia langsung menariknya "apa yang kamu lakukan nozomi?"

"habisnya kamu g percaya" aku nyengir jahil padanya yang udah merah padam.

Ntah berapa lama kami terdiam, aku ingin menunggu jawabannya dan memutuskan untuk menahan diri untuk menjahilinya.

"nozomi" akhirnya dia bicara walau lagi lagi ada jeda, wajahnya masih terlihat malu malu. "maaf, tapi aku rasa aku ga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kamu rasakan" jawabnya kemudian.

Rasanya kecewa sekali mendengarkan itu dari mulutnya. Yah, apa yang aku harapkan sebenarnya, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan, terlalu awal untukku melangkah ke arah ini. Aku tau itu. Ku paksakan seutas sneyum padanya "sekarang mungkin belum, bukankah aku punya kesempatan?"

Eli tak menjawabnya. "tapi kokuhau ini ga membuat hubungan pertemanan kita berakhir kan?" ucapnya kemudian, dia masih belum mau menatapku.

"hm, tentu saja. Aku masih belum mau jauh jauh dari kamu" balasku yang ternyata bikin eli tambah malu.

"mou, nozomi, berhenti merayuku"

"maaf, maaf"

Semakin aku mengnalnya, eli semakin tumbuh jadi gadis yang cool dan idaman para senpai dan kouhai. Attitudenya yang awalnya pendiam dan senyuman hangat tak lepas dari wajahnya berubah, eli menjadi gadis jahil yang suka memberikan tatapan nakal kepada para fansnya sehingga fansnya bisa pingsan ditempat dengan pesonanya. aku terkadang berpikir, apa dia belajar merayu dariku yang emang suka merayunya setiap saat?. Kalau benar begitu aku akan sangat merasa bersalah.

Walapun eli berubah tapi tidak seutuhnya, sifat malu malunya masih ada walau tak lagi mendominasi. Perubahan itu juga berlaku dalam kasus kokuhaku ku. Satu dua atau kokuhaku ke tiga dia masih malu malu menanggapi kokuhaku ku dan masih tergagap. Selanjutnya, aku dibikin kaget karna dia mneggoda ku balik. Apa apaan ini?

"elichi, aku mencintaimu" posisinya sekarang aku ada di atap, selesai makan siang dan mau turun kekelas.

Eli menatapku dengan tatapan menggodanya "nozomi, kamu pantang menyerah sekali" dia mengambil langkah mendekatiku, aku dibuat mundur sampai punggungku menyentuh tembok.

"elichi" agar tidak terintimidasi oleh kelakukannya aku mencoba memberikan senyumannku yang biasa aku pakai untuk menggodanya.

Eli makin mendekat dan berkata tepat di kupingku perlahan "aku masih belum merasakan hal yang sama" lalu eli menuruni tangga meninggalkan ku.

Apa apain itu, untuk pertama kalinya jantungnya benar benar akan copot karna ulahnya. Sial, aku tak lagi bisa mendominasinya kalau keadaannya begini.

Kokuhaku berikut berikutnya bener bener menjadi ajang olahraga jantung, pergerakan eli benar benar tak tertebak hingga aku merasa kalah saat selesai kokuhaku padanya, belum lagi perasaan sedih campur kecewa karna jawaban yang dilontarkannya selalu sama "aku masih belum merasakan hal yang sama"

Aku ingat kokuhaku yang ke tujuh, itu terjadi saat eli dan aku sudah menjabat sebagai seitou kaicho dan fuku kaicho dan itu terjadi di ruang OSIS saat petang menjelang malam. Kami sibuk mengurus rapat gabungan klub dan ahirnya pulang larut.

"elichi, aku mencintaimu"

"lagi?" eli masih sibuk dengan kertas kertas dimejanya

"mau bagaimana lagi, rasa itu g pernah hilang" aku melangkah berhadapan dengan meja OSIS

"tapi kamu sudah tau jawabanku" eli masih tidak mau menatapku dan lebih perhatian pada tumpukan kertasnya, membuat ku sedikit jengkel.

"kalau begitu, buat kali ini berbeda" pintaku.

"kalau itu artinya aku harus menerimamu kali ini, maaf aku ga bisa" jleb, perkataan itu emang tak mengenakkan hati, apa dia sadar apa yang dia katakana padaku?

"kiss me" aku ga mau menyerah kali ini, setidakny aku mendapatkan sesuatu.

"hah?" setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan kertas kertasnya, eli akhirnya mengarahkan perhatiannya padaku.

"kamu tau, berapa sakitnya kamu tolak aku, dan ini yang ketujuh kalinya. Setidaknya berikan aku reward" desakku

"hah?" eli benar benar terlihat bingung dengan ulahku

"kiss me" desakku lagi.

"ini bodoh" dia kembali tak memperhatianku dan mulai mengemasi barangnya untu segear pulang.

"kiss me" apa yang terjadi padaku aku juga tak tau pasti, yang aku tau aku mengingankan itu darinya, dan sebenarnya aku juga g terlalu berharap, bahkan aku sangat yakin eli tidak akan melaukannya. Setidaknya aku ingin lihat apa respon darinya.

Setelah mengemas barangnya, eli menyandang tasnya dan mendekatiku, aku yang tertunduk tak sadar kalau eli begitu dekat dan memegang daguku dengan tangan kanannya. Membuatku tersentak, otakku masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi, sedetik kemudian aku merasakan sensasi yang lembut di bibirku, hanya sedetik dan lepas begitu saja. Yang dilakukan eli membuat perutku merasakan sensasi aneh.

"elichi" ku pegang bibirku masih shock

"puas? Ayo pulang"

Setelah itu kami pulang dan tak berbicara satu patah katapun sampai akhirnya kami berpisah dan mengucapkan "mata ashita". Sampai dirumah baru aku benar benar sadar apa yang terjadi di ruang OSIS. Oh God, my first kiss, eli sudah mengambilnya.

Yah, setalah bertahun tahun mengaguminya, akhirnya eli mau menerimaku walau aku rasa dia masih belum seutuhnya mencintaiku. Sejak malam kami jadian aku sudah sangat bertekad akan membuatnya balik mencintaiku, bahkan sampai tahap cinta mati.

"malam yang indah" kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke apartemenku, malam ini sepertinya akan mimpi indah, hehe


	5. just who are you

_**Setalah saya baca ulang, ternyata nih stori geraknya lambat. Saya harap yang baca g bosan. Kebetulan beberapa hari ini senggang, jadi updatenya bisa ngebut gini. Lets enjoy next chapter..**_

Chapter 5

Eli

"hah" aku letakkan lenganku diatas kening, berharap posisi ini bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiranku. Pikiranku masih melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Kenapa harus ada yang lihat coba. Reputasiku bisa hancur kalau si gadis bernama sonoda itu menyebar gossip. Sekarang harus bagaimana?

Tidak tidak, tak usah memikirkan hal yang bikin stress, kegiatan OSIS cukup bikin pusing, jangan ditambah lagi. Kenapa tidak memikirkan nozomi saja, aku baru jadian dengannya sore ini. Ah, nozomi, aku tak tau apa aku sudah mencintainya atau belum, bahkan aku sendiri tak tau perasaan cinta itu seperti apa. Apa aku menyesal menerima kokuhaku nya? Entahlah, aku hanya tak mau membuatnya terus terusan kecewa karna slalu ku tolak, aku hanya ingin belajar jatuh cinta, dan aku harap nozomi bisa mengajarkannya padaku.

Tentu saja aku tau yang tadi adalah kokuhaku nya yang ke 10, dia adalah gadis yang paling banyak menyatakan cintanya pada ku dan kadang tak kenal waktu, saat lagi bikin PR, makan siang, lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS, lagi mandi di onsen, jam pelajaran olahraga, dan ntah dimana lagi aku juga sudah tak ingat lagi. Dan tadi tak seperti biasanya yang penuh dengan godaannya, sore tadi dia seperti gadis gadis lain yang pernah kokuhaku pada ku, tegang, grogi, penuh dengan aura malu dan, hey, itu tak terlihat seperti nzomi. "Siapa kamu?" hampir saja pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku tadi, syukurlah aku masih bisa menahannya.

"nozomi" bisikku lirih, ku raih guling disamping kiriku dan ku peluk erat bersiap untuk tidur. Semoga bisa mimpi indah dengan memikirkan nozomi. Yah, bayangan nozomi memenuhi otakku, hanya sesaat, hanya sesaat, dan benar benar hanya sesaat saja sampai akhirnya moment kepergok tadi terlintas lagi, berikutnya aku teringat dengan wajah sonoda umi dan perkataannya "ga, makasih". Ah, itu sebenarnya menjengkelkan sekali, bagaimana bisa ada yang bilang seperti itu padaku, tak ada yang pernah memberikan ekspresi itu pada ku. Who are you Sonoda Umi? Kenapa ada rasa penasaran dalam diriku saat melihatnya, aku bahkan tak tau kenapa mencari dalih ke mini market agar bisa menyapanya. Just who are you? Pertanyaan itu mengantarkanku dalam tidur tanpa mimpi.

Pagi ini datang dengan sebuah ide dipikiranku. Aku akan menghampirinya lagi dan membicarakan tentang kejadian kemaren, semoga dia mau untuk membungkam mulutnya. Mungkin aku akan sedikit menggodanya,haha, mungkin. Aku datang pagi sekali hari ini, bahkan saat aku datang aku tak melihat orang lain disekolah ini. Hanya 5 menit dan beberapa siswa sudah berdatangan termasuk sonoda umi. Untuk sementara aku ingin dia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku, dan aku mencoba bersempunyi di balik locker sepatu dimana aku bisa memantau pergerakannya. Saat dia mengganti sepatunya ke sepatu indoor, aku melihatnya menarik keluar amplop berwarna pink, aku bisa dengar desahannya, seperti tidak senang menerima amplob itu

"hah, ini bahkan masih pagi, apa jangan jangan di taruh kemaren?" keluhnya.

"Sasuga, ga bisa diragukan lagi kepopuleran The Ace dari klub memanah" aku keluar dari persembunyianku untuk menyapanya.

Aku berhasil mengagetkannya, tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia kembali menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kekesalan padaku. "apa maksudmu senpai?"

"apa itu tidak jelas?" aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada sambil menyandar di locker sepatu di belakangnya.

"…" umi tidak menjawab dan terlihat berusaha mengacuhkanku. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku.

"we need to talk" aku berdiri tegak menyongsong umi yang akan segera meninggalkanku.

Yah, umi terhenti dengan permintaanku. Tepat disampingku "tenang saja senpai, kalau senpai ingin membicarakan soal kejadian di taman belakang sekolah kemaren, aku akan tutup mulut" tanpa melirikku sedikitpun dia berlalu.

Sial, ini benar benar menjengkelkan. Just who are you, Somoda Umi.

Sepanjang pagi ini aku kesal sekali sampai itu berimbas pada mood ku. Nozomi yang menyadarinya langsung bereaksi "elichi, aku tak mau hari pertama jadian kita rusak karna wajah cemberut itu"

"ah maaf" aku tersentak, ada benarnya juga, aku tak mau membuat nozomi salah paham dengan berpikiran aku terpaksa menjalin hubungan ini dengannya. Aku harus memperbaiki mood ku. Aku kembali tersenyum "ngomong ngomong nanti mau makan dimana?"

"terserah kamu aja"

"pulang sekolah mau kencan?"

Nozomi tampak bahagia setelah kutawarkan itu. "tentu"

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa aku akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan OSIS, setelah itu baru aku bisa kencan dengan nozomi. Nozomi kebagian piket hari ini sehingga aku harus ke ruang OSIS sendiri. Di tengah jalan aku melihat Sonoda Umi, ditangannya amplob pink yang di dapatnya tadi pagi. Aku pun penasaran dan mengikutinya. Dia menaiki tangga, apa jangan jangan dia mau kea tap?

Benar saja, sebelum membuka pintu menuju kea tap, umi terlihat menghentikan langkahnya, dia meletakkan tangannya yang memegang amplop pink itu di dadanya, tampak gugup. Dengan satu helaan nafas dia membua pintu dan berusaha memasang senyum. Aku lalu mengintip dibalik pintu, mencoba untuk menguping.

"sonoda senpai, terimakasih sudah datang" terdengar sayup seorang gadis dengan suara bergetar.

"hm.." terliahat umi mengangguk. Dari sini aku hanya bisa melihat umi dari belakang, sedangkan gadis berkacamata yang jadi lawan bicara nya dapat kulihat perawakannya.

"sonoda senpai, aku menyukaimu, jadianlah denganku" ucap sang gadis berkacamata sambil menunduk.

Ada jeda setelah kokuhaku itu "aku senang kamu memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadap ku, tapi aku bahkan baru mengenalmu hari ini. Maaf, aku belum bisa mengembalikan perasaanmu" umi pun tampak ikut menunduk.

Wow, sopan sekali, sangat berhati hati untuk tidak menyakiti hati orang lain.

"senpai ga usah ikut menunduk gitu. Aku tau kalau akan ditolak, aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya saja. Terimaksih sempai" sang junior berlalu dari hadpan umi, tampak jelas semburat kekecewaan di wajahnya, bahkan matanya berkaca kaca saat gadis itu melewatiku di pintu menuju atap.

Umi masih berdiri disana, seperti belum berniat untuk beranjak.

"sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya kamu ditembak, sonoda san" tubuhku, bergerak sendiri menghampiri umi dan aku baru sadar sudah menggodanya lagi setelah ku selesaikan bicaraku. Sial, aku kelepasan lagi.

Umi berbalik, tampak ekspresi bersalah dari wajahnya.

"bukan urusanmu, SENPAI" dia memberikan penekanan di kata terakhir, berlalu begitu saja seperti tadi pagi. Dan ini lebih mengesalkan dibanding tadi pagi. Beberapa langkah sebelum pintu umi berhenti, aku pikir dia kan sedikit bersalah karna tidak sopan pada sempai nya tapi yang ku dapati hanya punggungnya saja "dan berhenti mengikutiku"

"hah?" benar benar tuh anak, tidak bisakah dia sedikit lebih lembut pada senpainya. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku ingat kalau harus ke ruang OSIS. Lagi, di lantai dasar aku bertemu dengan sonoda umi, kali ini bersama seorang gadis berambut abu abu, aku kenal dia. Dia Minami Kotori, anak kepala sekolah. Dan aku melihat pemandangan menarik disana, kali ini aku pastikan tidak akan menyapa si ketus umi dulu.

"wah, lihat matanya, matanya seperti mata nozomi saat berhadapan denganku" gumamku saat ku fokuskan pandananku pada gadis berjambul yang sedang merangkul si ketus.

Bersambung…

 _ **Ah, maaf kali ini chapternya jadi pendek lagi. Dan kedepan pun saya rasa akan pendek pendek juga, tapi setidaknya itu tertutupi dengan chapter dari stori ini yang banyak dan update nya juga ngebut gini.**_

 _ **Btw, untuk next, ngambil sudut pandang kotori, saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu "Seperti BIntang" nya Yovie n nuno, karna saya terinspirasi dari sana untuk chapter berikutnya.**_

 _ **Hm, dan juga yang udah ngasih review, makasih banget, saya senang kalau hayalan saya di sambut baik yang baca. Buat silent reader juga makasih udah sempat sempatin baca nih fanfic.**_


	6. seperti bintang

_**Akhirnya, bisa sampai tahap ini. Awalnya saya berpikir story ini akan berawal dari chapter ini, tapi saya pikir lagi, nambahin sedikit cerita pembuka g ada salahnya (g nyangka juga bakal makan 5 chapter), buat memperkuat karakter dan latar belakang juga.**_

Chapter 6

Kotori

"umi chan"

"hm"

"umi chan"

"haik, nan desu ka, kotori?"

"yonde mita dake"*

"hah"

Aku suka ekspresi bingung yang dibuat oleh umi, ekspresi malu malunya, keget, panic, senang, kecewa, tapi aku paling tak tahan dengan ekspresi sedihnya. "ehehehe" aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lengannya dan bersiap siap pulang.

"honoka mana?"

"honoka chan? Dia pulang duluan, katanya orang tuanya butuh bantuannya segera"

"ho.." umi masih belum mau berpaling kepadaku, dia hanya melempar pandangan kesana kemari tapi selalu menolak untuk menatap ku "apa terjadi sesuatu antara kamu dan honoka kemaren?"

Eh, kenapa dia menanyakannya? Umi chan apa kamu cemburu karna kemaren aku hanya pulang dengan honoka chan saja, apa perasaanku padamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? "eh, nande ikinari?"*

Muka umi tampak panic dan sedikit gelisah "ah, ano ne, Cuma nanya doang. Kali aja kalian merahasiakan sesuatu dari ku kemaren, hehehe" umi memaksakan untuk nyengir tapi aku tau itu hanya untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya.

"hahaha, ga kok" balasku, walau sebenarnya benar ada rahasia antara aku dan honoka dan itu tentang kamu, aku belum siap untuk memberitahukan rahasia hati ku padamu. Kamu tunggu saja, pasti aku akan mengatakannya cepat atau lambat.

"kotori, terlalu dekat" hehe, umi chan, sampai kapan kamu akan gelisah begitu.

"hehehe, masa" goda ku.

Umi mengangguk pasrah. Aku melepaskan dekapanku dari lengannya dan jalan normal seperti biasa, tampak umi sedikit lega, dia bahkan mengusap dadanya.

"cewek yang ngirimin kamu love letter tadi pagi gimana?" tanyaku.

Akhirnya umi melirikku setelah dari tadi pandangan g jelas kemana "cewek? Oh, yang tadi? Aku menolaknya"

Yappari, tepat seperti yang ku duga. Aku bukannya tak was was melihat umi sudah beberapa kali di kokuhaku sama siswa entah itu kohai, seangkatan ataupun senpai di sekolah kami. Hanya saja, dulu umi pernah bilang, "aku tak akan mengencani orang yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai, ini tak adil bagi mereka" ucapnya mantap. Walau demikian, sebenarnya tak dapat dipungkiri juga kegelisahanku datang saat umi hendak menjumpai fansnya, takut umi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kegelisahan benar benar hilang seutuhnya saat umi mengkonfirmasi penolakan pada fansnya.

"ho…" aku mengangguk "umichan"

"haik.."

"kamu punya seseorang yang kamu suka?"

Kembali umi panic dan mukanya memerah "kenapa tiba tiba nanya itu?"

"penasaran, mungkin. Karna kita ga pernah mengangkat topic ini sebelumnya, jadi hanya penasaran" kilahku.

"ga ada"

"masa?"

"bener. Kamu sendiri?"

"aku? Tentu saja ada"

"eh, beneran? Siapa?"

ku angkat telunjukku di depan bibir ku dan ku eja "NA-I-SHO"* sambil mengedipkan satu mataku.

"jawaban macam apa itu?"

"hehehe, bye umi chan, mata ashita ne" ini saatnya berpisah untuk hari ini. Umichan, apa aku punya kesempatan jika ku utarakan isi hati ku padamu?

"Andai saja engkau tau resahku karenamu

Andai aku dibenakmu alangkah indah dunia

Bila ada satu nama ku rindu slalu sebutkan dirimu

Seperti bintang indah matamu

Andaikan sinarnya untuk aku

Seperti ombak debar jantungku

Menanti jawabanmu

Pernah aku dengar darimu engkau kini sendiri

Namun adakah kau dengarkan aku yang benar inginkan kamu"

Beberapa hari ini aku begitu menyukai lagu ini. Aku tak sengaja mendengarkannya di toko CD sepulang sekolah seminggu yang lalu, lalu setelah itu aku membeli CD nya dan meng copy nya ke smartphone ku. Lagu ini seperti menggambarkan perasaan ku pada Umi. Lagu ini membuat ku ingin segera kokuhaku pada Umi.

Bagiku, mata umi selalu bersinar bak bintang, suaranya bagai deburan pelan ombak di tepi pantai, begitu damai. Setiap yang di lakukan terlihat begitu keren, hal hal biasa tampak luar biasa kalau umi yang melakukannya, apalagi kalau dia sudah berlatih di klub memanahnya, kadar kerennya berlipat lipat lebih tinggi. Pernah suatu kali aku menyambangi klubnya, saat dia focus pada targertnya, saat dia meletakkan anak panahnya pada busur, atau saat dia melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya dan anak panahnya menancap tepat sasaran, rasanya pengen teriak, tapi aku selalu mendapati diriku untuk tidak histeris.

Malam ini sperti malam malam sebelumnya, aku tertidur saat mendengarkan lagu favoritku saat ini.

Pagi menjelang, seminggu sudah honoka tau rahasiaku, seminggu sudah perasaan ku memuncak dan ingin segera mengatakannya. Untuk itu aku minta saran honoka "bagaimana menurut mu honoka chan? Aku sangat dilemma karna umi pernah bilang g mau kencan jika g mencintai orang tersebut"

"kotori chan, apa tujuanmu benar benar ingin kencan?" honoka tampak tak semangat dengan pembicaraan ini, dia tampak gelisah.

"maaf honoka chan, aku pastikan tindakanku tidak akan membuat persahabatan kita retak."

"eh" honoka

"karna kalian berdua sangat berarti bagiku" aku tersenyum berharap honoka tak lagi mengkhawatirkan persahabatan kami jikalau aku diterima atau ditolak oleh umi.

"kotori chan, aku masih merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat"

"honoka chan, kamu terlalu khawatir" ucapku santai. "eh, umi chan datang"

"hai, bicarain apa?" umi segera mengatur posisi duduknya setelah menghampiri kami.

"ga ada, Cuma soal makan siang nanti mau makan dimana"

"hanya itu?"

"unn" anggukku.

"ngomong ngomong honoka, wali kelas ingin bertemu denganmu pas istirahat makan siang, katanya habis makan siang juga ga apa apa"

"eh" kelihatan ekpresi malas honoka, dia membenamkan kepalanya ke mejanya.

Nice timing, pekikku dalam hati.

Tak kusangka bel istirahat cepat sekali berdering. Kami makan siang di kelas, mengobrol seperti biasa, dimana umi mulai mengomeli honoka kenapa dia bisa dipanggil wali kelas, llu umi mulai menuduh ketidakbertanggungjawaban honoka dan betapa santainya hidupnya selama ini, aku berusaha membela honoka dan honoka hanya tersenyum sekali sekali atau dia akan cemberut dengan semua omelan umi.

"istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi, honoka, bukannya kamu dipanggil wali kelas" ingat umi

"haik, wakaru yo" honoka pun berlalu, sebelum dia hilang sepenuhnya di balik pintu dia mengucapkan sesuatu seperti "fight to da yo" tapi wajah semangat tak terlihat darinya, mungin karna dia ogah ogahan ke ruang guru.

"kotori, belakangan kamu suka dengar mp3 dari smartphone mu, dengerin apa sih.

Umi meraih satu headset ku dari telinga sebelah kiri, posisi kami yang berhadap hadapan dan hanya di batasi satu meja saja memudahkan umi untuk melakukannya. "umi chan" lirihku, karna aku sama sekali tidak menduga ini akan terjadi.

Ekspresi umi berubah saat mendengar lagu ku, ada semburat pink di pipinya. "hah, lagunya bagus" ucapnya canggung "benar benar puitis" sambungnya dengan sedikit gelisah. Umi hendak melepas headset itu dari telinganya sampai aku memegang tangannya tepat ditelinganya mencegah umi melepas headset itu dari telinganya.

"jangan dilepas" lirihku sambil menatapnya lembut.

"haik" turutnya

"kotori, lagunya g nuker, di ulang?" umi mulai bereaksi saat lagunya g nuker ke playlist berikutnya. Tampak wajah bingung dan canggung darinya.

"haik, hanya lagu ini yang ada di playlist ku" ucapku sambil menunduk yang direspon dengan "oh" oleh umi.

Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya, tepat saat lagu itu mencapai reff aku bergeming "umichan, daisuki dayo"

"eh?' umi tampak bingung, tapi setalah itu tampak dia sedikit lebih tenang dan balik berkata "watashi mo, kotori ga suki" dengan seutas senyum.

Aku memegangi tangannya karna kau pikir umi telah salah mengartikan maksudku. "bukan cinta antar sahabat, tapi ke arah romantis"

Umi mematung, hanya bola matanya saja yang melirikku lalu cepat cepat dia alihkan pandangannya ntah kemana selain padaku.

"gomen kotori, tiba tiba aku kebelet mau ke wc" umi melepas headsetnya dan pergi secepatnya dari tempat kami duduk, meninggalkanku dengan segala bentuk perasaan yang campur aduk. Apakah semuanya akan sama seperti sedia kala setelah hari ini? Maafkan aku honoka chan.

"hidoi yo, umi chan" lirihku.

Aku hanya tertunduk saat honoka menghampiriku "kotori chan, ada apa" dia jongkok di mejaku untuk melihatku yang menundukkan kepalaku menyentuh meja.

"gomen honoka chan, kamu benar, waktunya emang tidak tepat" isakku.

Bersambung…

Yonde mita dake = pengen manggil doang

Nande ikinari = tumben

Naisho = Rahasia

 _ **Gomen kotorichan, harus bikin kamu patah hati di chapter ini. Tapi tenang aja, saya akan memperbaiki situasi ini di next chapter karna saatnya honoka bertindak.**_

 _ **Btw, saat saya ingin mulai cerita baru, saya g dapat feel nya, akhirnya lanjutin ini judul dulu.**_


	7. tak ada yang adil

_**Sejak saya membuat account ini, saya begitu bersemangat untuk membagi khayalan saya pada reader yang ada di sini, mengetahui cerita saya di apresiasi baik membuat saya semangat untuk menulis chapter baru, 5 chapter dalam 3 hari adalah contoh semangat yang di berikan para reader yang me review tulisan saya, arigatou gozaimasu.**_

Chapter 7

Honoka

Ini sudah 3 hari sejak kotori menangis di kelas dan sepulang sekolah melaporkan pada ku bahwa langkahnya sudah salah untuk kokuhaku pada umi. Berkali kali kotori minta maaf kepada ku dengan alasan mungkin semua tak lagi sama setelah hari ini. Aku berpikir, akankah aku gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengisi kekosongan hati kotori yang dikecewakan umi? Atau aku akan terus mendukung hubungan mereka sebagai mana yang aku komitmenkan sejak aku tau kotori begitu bahagia bisa mencintai umi.

Aku sangat kesal dengan sifat pecundang yang ditunjukkan umi pada kotori dimana dia hanya kabur setelah mendengar pernyataan kotori, dia bahkan bisa menolak banyak fansnya sebelumnya, tapi kenapa dia harus menghukum kotori dengan tak memberikan sepatah katapun saat kotori menyatakan perasaannya. Tentu saja aku marah pada umi, dan aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri andai kata aku bisa meyakinkan kotori lebih baik lagi agar tidak kokuhaku.

3 hari berselang dan umi sukses untuk menghindari aku ataupun kotori, membuatku benar benar tambah kesal dengan tingkahnya. Hari dimana dia kabur mendengar pernyataan kotori bagaikan hari kehancuran bagi hubungan persahabatan kami. Setelah umi kabur, dia baru masuk kelas setelah guru masuk untuk mengajar, dia langsung tancap gas ketika bel pulang berbunyi, baik aku dan kotori tak tau dimana dia saat istirahat di hari hari berikutnya atau bagaimana dia bisa masuk kelas tepat setalah guru juga masuk ke kelas kami. Sangat susah untuk menemuinya untuk bicara.

3 hari dan amarah ku mulai memuncak. Aku benar benar tidak suka dengan tindakan dan keputusannya. Sepulang sekolah, saat dia bergegas ingin pergi secepatnya dari hadapan kami, aku mencengkram erat tangannya "kita butuh bicara" tegasku dengan wajah super serius.

Aku melihat umi bergidik dengan tatapan tajamku, aku tau sangat jarang atau mungkin umi tak pernah melihatku seperti ini sebelumnya, umi mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkramanku dan mulai berdalih "latihan ku akan dimulai secepatnya"

"ini sangat penting dari pada latihan bohongan mu itu" tegasku dengan menaikkan suara, membuat umi sedikit terkaget.

"okay, 10 menit cukup?"

"aku ambil waktu sebanyak yang aku butuh" tegasku lagi. Dengan masih mencengkram tangannya aku bawa umi ke taman belakang sekolah dimana disana tak ada satupun siswa yang berkeliaran saat itu.

"okay, bicaralah" suara umi terdengar bergetar, apa dia tau dimana letak kesalahnya beberapa hari ini.

"yang harusnya bicara itu adalah kamu" aku menatap umi masih dengan tatapan yang sama saat ku minta dia untuk bicara, tidak ada penurunan emosi dalam diriku.

Ada jeda setelah ku selesaikan ucapanku, semenit atau dua menit, selama itu aku mendapati umi selalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku, mulutnya kadang membuka dan menutup. Seperti ingin bicara tapi ada yang menahannya. Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah "gomen honoka, gomenasai" sejurus kemudian aku air mata menetes dari matanya dan umi hanya tertunduk.

Akupun sebenarnya juga ingin menangis, tapi sebisa mungkin ku tahan, masalah ini belum selesai "ga, seharusnya bukan sama aku kamu ngucapin maaf" aku mencoba menahan emosiku

"aku tau,bukan hanya padamu, tapi kotori juga" umi terisak "aku membuat segalanya jadi kacau, gomen" umi lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok, memegangi mulutnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia menarik nafas panjang "aku hanya bingung, aku ga tau harus berbuat apa. Ini sangat rumit bagiku" umi menjatuhkan dirinya kerumput.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan nanar, masih belum mau bicara, aku rasa belum saatnya.

"honoka, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" umi memberikan tatapan penuh harap padaku, air matanya terus mengalir. Aku menghampirinya dan mengusap air matanya. Tentu saja aku mengerti serumit apa sebenarnya masalah yang di alami umi dan itu juga melibatkan aku, tapi aku benar benar tak suka dengan langkahnya.

"berhenti menghindar dan hadapilah" ku letakkan tangannku ke bahunya mencoba menguatkan dan meyakinkannya. Terlihat umi masih bingung. Dia kembali tertunduk. "selama kamu mengacuhkan kami beberapa hari ini, kotori sama sekali tak berminat melakukan apa apa karna dia pikir dia sudah mengacaukan persahabatan kita, dia terlalu memforsir dirinya dengan menyalahkan dirinya atas segalah yang udah terjadi. Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya dimana dia harus absen karna sakit"

Tentu saja aku yakin kotori sakit karna terlalu banyak mikir, belum lagi dia sama sekali g mau makan. Wajah sedihnya membuat ku pilu. Seberapa besar aku menghiburnya tak ada satu senyum pun yang tersimpul di wajahnya, hanya semburat kesedihan dan air mata yang ku lihat belakangan ini darinya. Jikalau ada yang bisa membalikkan keadaam, aku yakin itu bukanlah aku.

"lihat aku umi" ku naikkan dagu umi dengan tanganku agar dia dapat melihat ku "yang dapat mengembalikan keadaan ini hanya kamu"

"…" umi masih terlihat bingung.

"kamu hanya perlu menemui kotori, dan…" sedikit jeda di kalimatku karna aku cukup berat mengatakannya "menerimanya"

Mata umi membesar dan dia melepaskan rengkuhan ku dari tubuhnya untuk kemudian berdiri "ga, ga mungkin" rontanya.

"umi, dengar dulu" kembali ke genggam erat bahunya dengan kedua tanganku. "semuanya kan menjadi lebih baik kalau kamu menerimanya"

Umi memalingkan wajahnya dariku, masih tetap menangis, dan aku pun juga tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis da ikut menangis bersamanya.

"aku tak mau berakhir seperti ini" isakku "lakukan saja"

"mana mungkin, honoka. Ini tidak adil buat mu"

"tak ada yang benar benar adil, umi" pekikku "katakan, umi. Apa kamu ga peduli pada kotori? Apa kamu mencintainya?"

"tentu saja aku peduli dengannya, denganmu, dengan kita. Aku juga mencintainya tapi bukan dalam artian romantisme"

Mendengarnya membuatku merasa teriris, air mataku jatuh lebih deras, bagaimana bisa aku serahkan kotori pada sahabatku yang bahkan tak mencintainya sebagaimana kotori mencintainya, sesaat aku bersimpati pada kotori karna cintanya juga bertepuk sebelah tangan, sama sepertiku. Tapi setidaknya kotori berani mengatakan perasaannya, tidak seperti ku yang pengecut. Aku bertekad bahwa kotori akan mendapatkan kebahagian dari keberaniannya. "apa yang kamu rasakan dan punya sekarang sudah cukup untuk kotori. Lakukan saja, terima dia" pinta ku.

"apa maksudmu honoka, aku bahkan tak menyangka kamu mengatakannya"

"lakukan saja"

"honoka"

"dengarkan aku dan lakukan" teriakku, aku mencengkram bahunya erat sampai tubuhnya terhoyong kedepan kebelakang, sesaat kemudian aku sadar kalau tindakanku menyakiti umi. "gomen" ku kendurkan cengkramanku.

"ga apa apa" balasnya pelan.

"lakukan saja, jika bukan untuk kotori lakukan untuk kita. Aku tak tahan dengan situasi ini, bahkan diantara kita tak ada yang tahan. Situasi ini terlalu menyiksa, seperti neraka" ku rasakan lututku melemah dan jatuh kerumput, aku seperti berlutut kepada umi dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"…" tapi umi hanya membisu.

"aku tau ga ada diantara kita yang ingin hubungan persahabatan kita hancur seperti ini, jadi tolong umi, lakukan demi kita"

"…" yang kudengar dari umi hanyalah isakan, aku butuh jawaban.

Aku juga tak ingin berkata kata lagi, rasanya tak sanggup, sama seperti umi, aku hanya bisa menangis sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian umi berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, mengusap air mataku, lalu menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan lengan bajunya. "okay. Aku coba"

Setelah itu kami berpelukan setelah akhirnya umi berdiri dan pamit kerumah kotori.

"fight to da yo, umichan" lirihku.

Emosiku kembali meluap setelah umi hilang dari pandanganku, ku keluarkan semuanya dan menangis sejadi jadinya, tak peduli di dengar atau tidak oleh siswa atau para guru.

Tak ada yang benar benar adil bagi kami bertiga, tidak untukku yang merelakan kotori dengan umi, tidak untuk umi yang terpaksa menerima cinta kotori demi keutuhan persahabatan kami ataupun tidak juga bagi kotori karna harus menerima cinta karna terpaksa yang diberikan umi padanya. "Benar benar tak adil" bisikku.

Bersambung …

 _ **Honoka, gomen karna membuatmu menderita disini. Chapter ini benar benar melodrama deh, saya g pernah bayangin bakal se basah ini (basah air mata maksudnya). Akhirnya kotoumi memberikan isyarat untuk berdiri setelah sebelumnya nozoeli berlayar. Dan akhirnya saya bisa bikin konflik besar pertama di story ini, setelah sebelumnya hanya konflk kecil kecilan. Okay, nantikan chapter berikutnya, mari lihat bagaimana Umi memandang masalah ini**_


	8. i love you too

_**Makasih buat yang masih stay baca story ini, udah g kerasa masuk chapter 8, saya bahkan menyelesaikan 2 atau 3 chapter per hari, ingin rasanya publish secepatnya tapi saya mikir, slow down aja, hehe. Chapter sebelumnya terlalu haru biru, mari kita pendinginan di chapter kali ini**_

Chapter 8

Umi

Bagaimana mendiskripsikan perasaanku sekarang, aku tak begitu bisa menjelaskannya. Saat kotori menyatakan cintanya padaku, segalanya menjadi kosong, tubuhku memanas dan tak tau harus berbuat apa, saat aku sadar aku sudah di luar kelas dengan setengah berlari. Sekelebat bayangan honoka saat dia curhat padaku tentang perasaannya terhadap kotori memenuhi kepalaku, honoka begitu menyukai kotori, aku tau itu, tapi kenapa keadaannya menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi honoka, bagaimana caranya aku merespon kotori. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi mereka, sehingga beberapa hari ini aku slalu menghindari mereka dengan berbagai cara.

Aku bukannya tak mau tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu. aku tau, honoka selalu berada disamping kotori setelah kejadian itu, honoka tak pernah meninggalkannya sedetipun. Honoka terus terusan berbicara pada kotori, menghiburnya, aku hanya berharap semoga honoka berhasil menghilangkan raut wajah sedih dari kotori.

Kadang ku pikir, ini sudah jalan yang benar, membiarkan honoka bersama kotori berharap kotori bisa melihat seberapa peduli nya honoka terhadapnya. Aku yakin setelah beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu kotori akan luluh dan mereka bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama meskipun aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari jauh jika saat itu tiba. Harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, bagiku tak mengapa jika posisi sebagai korban dipegang olehku. Toh setelah ini aku bisa menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai hal agar tak larut dalam kesedihan.

Tapi, jalan yang aku pikir benar selama ini di patahkan oleh honoka hari ini setelah pulang sekolah. Dia memaksaku untuk bicara. Aku tak pernah melihat honoka semarah itu sebelumnya. Kami menumpahkan segalanya tadi, bagaimana diantara kami sebanarnya tak mengingankan situasi kelam macam ini terus berlanjut. Aku terkesiap saat honoka memberikan pilihan yang akan sangat menyakiti dirinya. Bagaimana bisa aku menjalin hubungan special dengan gadis yang disukai oleh sahabatku sendiri, belum lagi aku juga tak merasakan hal yang sama dengan kotori. Aku memang mencintai kotori, tapi itu hanya sebatas hubungan persahabatan, untuk lebih dari itu aku tak pernah bayangkan. Saat honoka mulai menceritakan perasaan romantisnya pada kotori aku juga bahkan tak mengerti. Yah, aku hanya belum mengerti cinta di jalur romantic itu seperti apa.

Air mataku sudah mongering setelah kejadian di taman belakang sekolah, tapi bukan berarti mukaku kembali normal. Mata ku masih merah dan pipiku masih sembab. Sekali pandang sudah Nampak kalau aku habis menangis hebat. Ah, bagaimana cara menghilangkannya, aku tak mau bertemu kotori dengan wajah seperti ini. Aku tak begitu peduli jika orang lain memperhatianku, hanya saja aku benar benar tak mau kotori melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sebelum kerumahnya aku ke toko kue langganannya, membeli beberapa potong cheese cake kesukaannya. Aku harap aku bisa memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi secepatnya. Kotori, just wait for me.

Saat aku hampir tiba di rumah kotori, aku pastikan muka sembab dan mata merah habis menangis sudah hilang dari wajahku, andaikata masih ada, aku akan menunggu sampai mukaku kembali normal meskipun itu artinya harus menunggu sampai malam. Tapi syukurlah, tak perlu menunggu sampai malam karna mukaku kembali normal sore ini. Ku pencet bel rumah kotori, tak terdengar apapun dari dalam sana. Kembali kupencet bel, pada percobaan ketiga aku baru bisa mendengar langkah kaki dari dalam, pelan sekali. Aku sengaja tidak mengucapkan salam saat menekan bel karna aku takut kotori tidak mau membukakan pintu buat ku. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar buci "ceklek", pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut abu abu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"hai" sapaku sambil mengibaskan tanganku dengan canggung.

Kotori tampak kaget dan mencoba menutup pintunya, dengan sigap ku selipkan kakiku di antara pintu yang akan menutup dan "ouch" aku merintih setelah rasa sakit di kakiku menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku ingin benunduk memegangi kakiku yang sakit sekali karna aku juga tak menyangka kalau kotori akan dengan sekuat tenaga menutup pintunya, tapi kuurungkan dan lebih focus untuk bermainn gaya aksi reaksi terhadap pintu rumah kotori. Lagi aku dibiin kaget karna kotori cukup bertenaga untuk berkompetisi denganku.

"apa yang kamu inginan, umichan" matanya menutup mencoba tetap mendorong pintu agar menutup.

"biarkan aku masuk" pintaku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ku sentakkan pintu rumah kotori, membuat gadis itu terdorong ke belakang. "maaf" saat ku lihat kotori jatuh terduduk.

"ga apa apa" kotori berdiri dan tak melihat ke arahku, dia malah menunduk kelantai. "masuklah" kotori membalik badannya seperti ingin aku mengikutinya. Ku tutup pintu dibelakangku dan mulai berjalan mengikuti kotori ke kamarnya. Saat kulangkahkan kaki kananku, rasanya sakit sekali, saat aku beradu tenaga dengan kotori tadi aku tak merasakan apapun, tapi sakitnya kembali lagi saat aku mulai berjalan, akan bertambah saat aku harus berhadapan dengan tangga. Akhirnya aku berjalan sedikit pincang untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

"duduklah" suara kotori pelan sekali saat menyuruhku duduk di kamarnya, lalu dia berlalu mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya. Aku hanya menunduk karna suasananya menjadi sangat canggung. Aku ingin keadaan kembali seperti biasa dimana hari hari kami hanya ada tawa dan kebahagiaan.

Saat aku mulai melamun, kotori berlutut dihadapanku dan meraih kaki kananku, aku kaget mendapati situasi seperti ini. "kotori, ga usah"

"diam" perintahnya. Kenapa hari ini honoka dan kotori memberikan tatapan kemarahan itu padaku. Yah, aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku hanya mematung menahan rasa sakit saat kotori mengoleskan sesuatu ke kaki ku, tampak sekali kotori sangat berhati hati mengoleskan obat luka itu ke kakiku. Setelah dia memberikan perban di kaki ku, keadaan canggung dan hening itu tak kunjung usai.

"kotori, ak.."

Kotori memelukku erat dan terisak "jangan lakukan hal itu lagi"

Aku bingung sesaat dengan apa yang diucapkan kotori, sesaat aku mengerti, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kakiku. Aku balik memelunya, tangan kananku memegang bagian belakang kepalanga.

"gomen" lirihku.

Ntah berapa lama keadaan seperti ini berlangsung, aku mulai merasakan seragamku basah dibagian bahu kiriku dimana kotori membenamkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sudah tak bergetar seperti tadi, aku rasa dia mulai tenang.

Kotori mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mengarahkan pandangannya padaku "kenapa kamu kemari" masih dalam posisi memelukku.

Aku bermain dengan rambut abu abu kotori sambil mikir mau jawab apa "hm, aku hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman" ucapku kemudian.

"aku ga ngerti"

Aku menggaruk pipiku karna mulai bingung mau mulai dari mana "aku.."

"umi chan, aku ingin tau perasaanmu terhadapku" potong kotori.

Aku mulai merasa panas di pipiku, tak hanya ditubuh mungkin diseluruh tubuh "ak-aku, kotori aku.."

"apakah kamu mencintaiku" lagi lagi kotori memotong jawabanku.

Ku hela nafasku dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan "jika perasaan nyaman selalu berada disampingmu, senang saat melihat senyummu dan selalu ingin menjagamu diartikan sebagai perasaan cinta, maka aku memang mencintaimu" ku rasakan pipiku makin memanas setelah mengatakannya. Aku tak bohong dengan jawabanku, hanya saja aku tak yakin cinta yang kumaksud sama dengan cinta yang dimaksud kotori.

Kotori mempererat pelukannya terhadapku.

"I love you, umi chan"

"I love you too" balasku pelan.

Malamnya, kami makan chesse cake setelah makan malam. Ternyata kotori hanya masuk angin dan ga enak badan makanya dia ambil absen satu hari. Malam ini dia bilang kalau dia baik baik saja dan besok bisa kesekolah lagi.

"orang tua mu mengijinkan?"

"hmm.." anggukku. Malam ini aku akan menginap, ini sudah kurencanakan sebelum datang kemari karna ku pikir kotori terkena demam dan sangat lemah, makanya aku berinisiatif untuk merawatnya malam ini. Tapi kotori tampak baik baik saja. Bahkan malah makin baik setelah dia habiskan 3 potong chesse cake. Rasanya ga enak juga udah minta ijin menginap tapi tetap pulang kerumah.

"umi chan, kamu mandi duluan aja, bajumu yang kamu tinggal disini ada dilemariku, ku letakkan ditempat biasa"

aku memang sengaja meninggalkan piayama ku dirumah kotori atau pun honoka, agar saat ada acara menginap dadakan aku tak perlu cemas lagi dengan pakaian ganti.

Malam ini, ku dapatkan senyum kotori kembali, tentu saja bukan tanpa pengorbanan, honoka harus tersakiti karna ini. Apakah kotori tau?

"umi chan, apa yang kamu lamunkan" aku dan kotori sudah berbaring dikasur bersiap untuk tidur.

"hmm, ga begitu penting" kilahku.

"umi chan"

"ya"

Kami saling memandang satu sama lain, matanya bertemu mataku, senyumnya manis sekali. Kotori mendekat, aku membeku. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, hanya sesaat. "oyasumi, umichan" lalu dia memelukku, kurasa dia akan menjadikan aku gulingnya mala mini.

Tubuhku kembali memanas, saat aku sadar apa yang telah terjadi aku membalas "oyasumi, kotori"

Bersambung..

 _ **Hore, kotoumi resmi 8 chapter untuk bikin 2 kapal berlayar. Berikutnya tinggal dikasih badai, hahaha…**_

 _ **Akhirnya setelah ini kita bisa masuk konflik utama. Tag pairing siap siap diubah, hehe.**_


	9. agen rahasia?

_**Ga kebayang bakal sampai chapter 9. Actually, author mengambil 3 tiket kapal pesiar, kapal pertama itu eliumi, kapal kedua umimaki dan kapal ketiga adalah yohariko dari project sunshine. Ntah kenapa fanfic nya umimaki keren keren dibandngkan yang lain dan eliumi lebih heart warming dari fanfic lainnya dan untuk yohariko, terkesan lebih lucu dan jenaka. Sekian curcol dari author, lets enjoy the next chapter**_

Chapter 9

Eli

"aahh"

"ada apa elichi"

Ku sodorkan amplob berwarna biru terang ke depan wajah nozomi, dan dibalas senyuman oleh nya. "Tidak baik menggantung perasaan orang loh" katanya kemudian.

"haik haik" ku buka amplobnya kubaca dengan cepat "nozomi, tunggu aku sebentar di sini, aku akan segera kembali"

"okay, pastikan kamu mengatakan kalau kamu udah punya pacar, elichi" soraknya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke halaman belakang sekolah. Kenapa harus selalu dihalaman belakang sekolah untuk kokuhaku? Ah, tapi ini masih mending dari pada harus naik keatap. Pikirku. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke lokasi dan aku melihat gadis kelas 1 menungguku di bawah pohon di sayap kanan gedung sekolah. Aku hampiri dia dengan percaya diri ku sapa "Hina chan desu yo?"

Yang disapa menggeleng, aku pun bingung. "Maaf senpai, aku Aoi"

Hah, aku pun tambah bingung. Ku usap bagian belakang leherku sambil meletakkan amplob biru terang itu di daguku.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu sempai" terdengar suara dari arah belakang "aku, Hina" ucapnya malu malu. Dan akupun menghapirinya dan tak ambil peduli lagi dengan gadis Aoi.

Butuh 5 menit hingga akhirnya gadis bernama Hina itu mengatakan "aku menyukaimu, jadianlah denganku". aku tersenyum mengucapkan "terimakasih, tapi maaf aku sudah punya pacar sekarang". Sang gadis terlihat sedih, menunduk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dan pergi.

Aku masih berdiri disana, tak mungkin aku tak merasa bersalah karna telah menolaknya, aku selalu merasa tidak enak setelah menolak seseorang. Ku tatap gadis bernama Hina itu sampai tak ada lagi sosoknya di mataku. Ku hela nafasku. Semoga dia akan menyebarkan gossip bahwa aku sudah memiliki seseorang sehingga tak ada lagi yang kokuhaku padaku, ini melelahkan.

Saat aku hendak melangkahkan kaki kembali pada nozomi, sesosok gadis berlari kecl nenabrakku dari belakang, dia menoleh sebentar padaku dan tampak sedih seperti ekspresi Hina tadi "bukankah dia gadis yang bernama Aoi tadi" gumamku sambil menaruh tanganku di dagu. "jangan jangan" ku balikkan wajahku dan di bawah pohon besar itu berdiri Sonoda Umi. Hah, yappari.

Kaki ku tiba tiba bergerak mendekati Sonoda Umi, kira kira sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya akhir akhir ini, 1 minggu atau 2 minggu. Pikirku.

"hai, sepertinya kamu baru saja menolaknya"

"bukankah barusan senpai juga menolak gadis yang bersamu tadi" atmosfer diantara kami masih belum mencair, umi terlihat masih menganggapku musuh.

"mau gimana lagi, aku sudah punya pacar" ku silangkan tanganku di dada, berdiri dengan menopangkan tubuhku pada kaki kanan, dan memberikan seutas senyumku yang biasa.

"kalau begitu lagi lagi kita sama senpai" umi terlihat tidak lagi tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"dengan minami kah" tanyaku, dan itu berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

Umi membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali berhadapan dengan ku "aku rasa sempai cukup ahli dalam memata matai, apa senpai ingin merintis karier sebagai agen rahasia?"

"hahaha" tentu saja tawa yang ubuat buat "lucu sekali sonoda san"

"…"

"bukankah memeliki pacar membuatmu tidak lagi mendapatkan kokuhaku dari fansmu?"

"setelah senpai mengatakannya aku pikir ada benarnya" jeda sesaat saat umi kembali berbicara "apa karna itu senpai pacaran dengan tojo senpai?"

"tentu saja, tapi itu hanya salah satunya" aku tercekik saat aku sadar apa yang aku katakan, "bukan, bukan begitu" ku kibaskan tanganku dalam panic untuk mengklarifikasi bahwa yang tadi ku bilang tidak benar.

"yappari, dasar player" kutuknya.

"bukan begitu sonoda san, kamu hanya salah paham" kilahku, masih agak panic.

Umi melihatku bagai gundukan sampah, aku tak suka cara dia melakukan itu. dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya melewati ku.

"kamu sendiri? Apakah kamu juga benar benar mencintai minami san?"

Pertanyaan ku kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya kali ini "bukan urusanmu, senpai"

"kenapa kamu menerimanya sebagai pacarmu sedang kamu saja ga mencintainya"

Kali ini aku berhasil membuatnya berbalik, tatapannya tajam, wajahnya kesal campur marah.

"ah, kamu pasti penasaran dari mana aku tau semua itu. maaf sonoda san, aku ga sengaja dengar perdebatan kamu dan kousaka san minggu lalu"

Umi menyandarkan keningnya ke tangan kanannya, mencoba menahan emosinya lalu berkata "senpai, kamu benar benar harus jadi agen rahasia suatu saat, kemampuan memata mataimu sangatlah luar biasa" apakah itu sindiran? "dan berhentilah memata matai ku"

"hah" protesku

Kali ini umi benar benar pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan eli.

Bukankah tadi aku bilang tidak sengaja, dan itu benar benar tidak sengaja. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu di gudang waktu itu, saat kembali aku melihat mereka berdua menangis membicarakan sesuatu. Kan ga enak juga mereka sedang sedih sedihan gitu terus aku lewat, hanya akan merusak mood mereka nantinya. Selagi mereka belum selesai bicara aku menunggu dan sedikit menguping. Tapi awalnya memang bukan factor kesengajaan.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, nozomi"

"ga apa apa. Apa kamu mengataannya"

"tentu saja, dengan sangat jelas. Jadi, mau kemana?"

"mall?"

"okay"

Tidak setiap hari kami bisa kencan, tapi setiap ada waktu luang pasti pergi bareng. 2 minggu ini aku pacaran dengan nozomi, rasanya tidak ada yang berubah. perasaanku sama saja antara menjadi temannya atau menjadi pacarnya. Ah, cinta itu sebenarnya seperti apa?

Tak terasa awan mulai gelap dan kami berdua menyudahi kencan kami. seperti biasa aku mengantar nozomi pulang sebelum akhirnya aku bisa pulang.

"good night, elichi"

"good night"

Nozomi mengantar kepergianku dengan tatapan dan senyuman hangatnya

Hari ini berjalan biasa biasa saja, kecuali pembicaraan ku dengan sonoda umi yang cukup panjang dari biasanya. Aku pun tersenyum jika mengingatnya kembali "agen rahasia?" ingatku. Kalau dipikir pikir aku memang terlihat seperti memata matainya. Tapi aku tak mau mengakui diriku sebagai stalker, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dan ingin tau, hehe..

Bersambung …

 _ **Huah, pendek sekali. Tapi udah ga ada ide lagi yang mau dimasukkan di chapter ini. Intinya hanya eli/umi sudah tau kalau umi/eli ga benar benar mencintai pasangan mereka.**_

 _ **Btw, author akan menentukan sendiri pairing untuk diending, masih author rahasiaka walaupun masih sedikit dilema. Tapi reader juga boleh memberikan masukan nya di review ,dan nanti akan author buatkan alternative endingnya yang beda dari ending original bikinan author.**_


	10. muses

_**Moga belum pada bosan, silahkan dinikmati next chapternya**_

Chapter 10

Umi

Hari ini ada pengumuman penting di sekolah, dan itu cukup membuat Honoka shock sampai pingsan segala. Aku tak tau kalau dia sangat menyayangi sekolah ini sampai sampai sangat menentang penutupan sekolah ini, yah, tau sendiri lah cara belajar nya urakan gitu, siapa yang sangka dia akan mencintai sekolah. Mungkin artian suka dan cara menyukai udah beda sama honoka.

Siang ini kami makan siang di luar kelas, tepatnya di bawah pohon besar di halaman tengah sekolah. Oh iya, sudah seminggu aku dan kotori jadian, aku ga habis pikir bagaimana honoka bisa bertahan dengan kotori yang suka manja manjaan di dekatku. Aku ingin tau apa yang dirasakan honoka sekarang, tapi dia tak pernah mau membaginya. Saat bersama kami honoka selalu tampak ceria bahkan suka ledekin aku dan kotori tapi aku tak tau apa yang terjadi saat kami tak menemaninya. Honoka, apakah kamu sudah merelakannya?

Lagi asyik ngobrol tiba tiba seitou kaicho datang menghampiri "minami san" semua mata sekarang tertuju pada seitou kaicho. Kali ini wajahnya serius, jadi tak membuatku kesal. Malah penasaran.

"haik, minami desu" jawab otori.

Terdengar bisik bisik dari honoka tentang siapakah gadis blonde yang berdiri di hadapan mereka ini. Aku kaget honoka tidak mengetahuinya, berbisik ku jawab "seitou kaicho yo"

"apa kepala sekolah pernah membicarakan tentang penutupan sekolah padamu?" tanyanya berwibawa.

Ternyata kalau dalam mode kerja, seitou kaicho bisa serius juga, pikirku.

"tidak, tidak pernah" jawab kotori

"ho" balasnya. Dia pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan kami. Saat yang lain sudah tak lagi memperhatikannya, ku dapati diriku masih menatap punggungnya. Tiba tiba dia berbalik dengan sebuah kerlingan dan senyum nakal di wajahnya, dan jelas sekali itu tertuju padaku.

"sial, sifat aslinya keluar, bodohnya aku terperdaya dengan kewibaannya tadi" kutukku dalam hati.

Selang beberapa hari berikutnya, honoka datang pada kami dengan sebuah ide gila. Menjadi school idol katanya? Yang benar saja. Mana mungin aku bisa melakukannya, aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk tampil di depan umum. Tapi sifat keras kepalanya membuatku terjerat untuk mengikutinya, belum lagi kotori juga mendukungnya. Tidak ada tameng bagiku untuk berlindung dari bujuk rayu mereka.

Hari hari berikutnya di warnai dengan persiapan menjadi school idol seperti menulis lirik lagu dan menyiapkan kostum, jangan lupakan latihan fisik dan dancenya. Semuanya sangat melelahkan, dan memalukan. Ntah bagaimana caranya honoka akhirnya mendapatkan composer dari lirik yang aku tulis, aku sangat senang mendengar lirikku hidup oleh irama yang dibuat oleh Nishikino maki, yah, itulah nama gadis berambut merah kelas 1 itu. hari berikutnya, aku dibikin kaget dengan kostum yang akan kami pakai buat tampil, bagian bawahnya terlalu pendek hingga mengekpose bagian pahaku, ini benar benar memalukan. Tapi lagi lagi dengan desakan kedua sahabatku, aku tampil dengan kostum itu.

Kenyataan memang tak seindah yang dibayangkan, yang melihat pertunjukan kami kala itu dapat dihitung dengan jari di satu tangan saja, benar benar miris. Aku pikir honoka akan menyerah, tapi dia bilang akan terus berjuang. Sampai akhirnya anggota kami bertambah menjadi 7 orang, dan menamai diri kami µ's (muses) yang artinya 9 dewi.

Tantangan baru datang, kegiatan kami tak benar benar di beri jalan oleh OSIS. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginan si OSIS centil itu. karna sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan school idol, aku jadi jarang berpapasan dengannya, sekalinya bertemu dengannya di ruang OSIS untuk meminta persetujuan pembuatan club, air mukanya tak seperti seitou kaicho yang biasa menganggu ku, dia lebih keras dan tegas. Apa ini sebenarnya sifat aslinya? Toujo senpai lebih ingin menolong kami dari pada dia.

Hari dimana aku mengetahui kalau dia juga mencintai sekolah ini layaknya honoka datang, dan seperti kami, dia pun tak ingin sekolah di tutup, hanya saja dia memilih jalan yang berbeda dari kami. Ntah jalan apa yang akan ditempuhnya. Sore ini aku mendapati fakta bahwa ayase senpai adalah mantan penari balet. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku begitu kagum dengannya dan ingin memilikinya di grup kami.

Aku mencoba bicara padanya, seperti biasa, pembicaraan ku dengannya tak pernah benar benar mulus. Tapi kali ini aku seperti menghadapi orang lain, rasa kesalnya tak sama dengan rasa rasa sebelumnya. Ini lebih seperti gemes? Tapi aku tak menyerah sampai disana, anggota lain juga akhirnya mendukung untuk memasukkan ayase senpai kedalam grup kami. Bersama akhirnya kami berhasil merekrut si centil seitou kaicho, tentu saja dia ditemani pacarnya, toujo senpai. Dan lengkaplah muses menjadi 9 dewi seperti arti dari namanya.

Ku pikir setelah issue penutupan sekolah, ayase senpai sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang tegas, dan berwibawa. Untuk kedua kalinya aku terperdaya, karna di sela sela latihan dia masih bisa menggodaku dengan kerlingan di matanya itu. toujo senpai, apa dia ga merhatiin pacarnya? Bisakah dia menegur sifat jahil pacarnya ini? Aku benar benar terganggu saat dia melakukan itu. aku ingin melaporkannya kepada toujo senpai tapi selalu urung.

"umi chan, umi chan, hoi, umi chan" kotori melambai lambaikan tangannya padaku.

"ah, ada apa?" aku sadar dari lamunanku.

Kotori menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari ku "kamu sama sekali ga dengar kami ngomong apa dari tadi" ambek nya

"ah, gomen, bisa diulang?" pintaku

"umi, focus. Kita takkan selesai kalau penulis nya melamun terus kayak gini" bentak nico senpai sambil memukul mukul telunjuknya di meja.

"gomen, minna" aku menunduk meminta maaf.

"hah, akan ku jelaskan lagi. Kita punya waktu 2 minggu untuk bikin lyric beberapa lagu duet dan solo. Seperti yang ditulis di papan, honoka, aku dan hanayo akan bernyanyi solo, kamu akan duet dengan kotori, eli dengan nozomi, terakhir rin akan duet dengan maki"

"sejak kapan kalian memutuskan ini?" protesku

"sejak pikiranmu melayang ntah kemana" sewot nico.

"gomen".

Gila, 2 minggu harus kelar 6 lyric lagu? Apa kalian ingin membunuhku? Karna aku masih berpikir semua lirik aku yang kerjakan.

"tenang saja, umichan, aku akan ikut bantu" nozomi senpai menawarkan bantuannya, tapi senyumnya agak mencurigakan, aku jadi merinding.

"ah, untuk duet aku dan rin, biar aku saja yang bikin lirinya" timpal maki sambil melintir mlintir rambut merahnya.

"tentu saja idol nomor 1 di dunia akan membuat lyricnya sendiri" tampak nico senpai pongah sekali mengatakannya.

"aku juga coba bantu umi chan" kali ini honoka yang bicara

"a..aku juga" hanayo ikut bersuara.

Kotori yang duduk disebelahku menggenggam tanganku dan berkata "aku juga batu semampuku" ucapnya kemudian.

"minna, arigatou"

Kalau dipikir pikir mungin beban ini sudah tak berat lagi buatku, tapi bagaimana dengan maki. Saat ku lirik maki, tak ada ekspresi keberatan di sana. Dalam 2 minggu ini mungkin dia belum akan kerepotan, tapi setelah lirik selesai, dia akan mulai disibukkan dengan komposisi musiknya.

Tak berapa lama rapat club selesai dan kami pulang.

"umi chan, mau bikin liriknya sama sama?" kotori menawarkan bantuannya padaku.

"hm.. tentu saja. Baanemone kalau dirumahku?"

"sekarang?"

"ya ga usah sekarang. Besok, lusa, lusanya nya lagi. Kapan kamu bisa aja"

"sabtu malam, setelah kita kencan aku akan menginap, gimana?" usulku

Kotori tersenyum manis sekali untuk merespon rencanaku "tentu saja"

Hari yang di jadwalkan tiba. Kami bertemu di stasiun, hari ini kami mau nonton dibiosop, makan siang di café, jalan jalan di mall / shoping, melihat matahari terbenam di salah satu spot di mall, dan menginap tentunya. Kegiatan yang ku susun ini ku harapkan dapat memberian inspirasi terhadap lagu duet kami nantinya.

Belakangan aku memang sering kencan dengan kotori, mendatangi berbagi tempat, lebih banyaknya shoping atau makan di café, atau hanya sekedar jalan jalan di pusat kota, tanpa honoka ataupun dengan formasi lengkap bertiga. Sejauh itu aku belum kepikiran akan membuat lagu duet, apalagi bersama pacarku sendiri.

"umi chan, lama nunggu" sapanya

"ga kok. Pergi sekarang?"

"yuk" kotori lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lenganku, dan kami pun take off ke bioskop.

Sepanjang jalan kami habiskan untuk mengobrol tentang sekolah, PR, kostum, honoka dan school idol, tak sekali pun ada jeda dalam pembicaraan kami. Aku sangat menikmati waktu waktu berdua dengan kotori. Awalnya memang tak mudah menjalani perubahan hubungan ini. Tapi semakin kami jalani aku mulai merasakan debaran debaran aneh dalam diriku. Ditambah kotori yang suka sekali nempel nempel kepadaku dan sifat manjanya itu membuat ku harus latihan jantung selain harus latihan fisik untuk µ's. Apakah aku mulai mencintai kotori?

"ini saja" kotori menunjuk satu poster dimana karakter cowo memeluk sang karakter cewek dan pose mereka saling berhapan bersiap untuk berciuman.

Mukaku memanas, kotori langsung kekerumunan antrian pembelian tiket sebelum aku bisa protes. Dan akhirnya kami benar benar menontonnya. Filmnya begitu banyak adegan romantic yang membuatku sangat sering menutup mata. Rasanya benar benar menderita duduk 2 jam dalam bioskop untuk menonton film romantic. Tapi syukurlah penderitaanku berakhir.

Setelah itu makan siang. Setiap kali kami makan kotori sangat sering menyuapiku, sampai sekarangpun aku masih sangat malu saat dia melakukannya. "umi chan, sesekali kamu yang nyuapin aku" pintanya. Rasanya tak kan mungkin menolak permintaannya, karna jika aku menolaknya, jurus "onegai" nya akan keluar, ujung ujungnya aku akan menuruti semua kemauannya.

Setelah itu kami jalan jalan di mall, melihat accecoris yang mungkin bisa dipakai pas perform yang kan datang. Lama berkeliling, tak ada yang benar benar menarik hati. Saat kami hendak melihat mata hari terbenam, sayangnya hujan dan langit mendung. Akhirnya kami pulang dengan paying yang aku bawa. Walaupun sudah berpayung tak membuat kami bebas dari hujan, sesampainya dirumah kotori kami sangat basah karna hujan yang kami hadapi dibarengi dengan angin kencang, membuat turunnya hujan jadi ga karuan.

Kami mandi bareng untuk pertama kalinya, jangan Tanya bagaimana kerasnya degup jantungku saat berdua dikamar mandi dengannya atau saat kami satu bak berdua, rasanya seakan dunia berputar. Kotori tak henti hentinya tersenyum sedangan aku udah semaput. Untunglah aku bisa selamat dari situasi tadi. Dan sekarang saatnya membuat lyric.

Dari sekian kencan yang menyenangkan yang ku lalui dengan kotori, tak satupun terbayang image seperti apa lagu duet kami. Kotori juga mencoba menulis liriknya sendiri, tampak dia senang sekali menulisnya. Aku? Aku ingin membuat lagu tentang indahnya sepasang kekasih memadu cinta. Membayangkannya saja bikin kepala ku pusing. Tapi aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu yang seperti itu pada kotori atas kebaikan yang udah dikasihnya kepadaku selama ini. Setelah berpusing pusing, aku lihat buku ku bertulis

"aitai no Summer kotoshi no Summer

Anata to watashi ha hitotsu no Story

Dakara nigecha Dame obiecha Dame

Mitsumeaeba Storm in Lover"

Hanya 4 bait, apa yang aku tulis ini? Memalukan sekali.

"kotori, aku rasa aku tidak mendapatkan inspirasi malam ini. Bisakah aku tidur?"

Kamipun bersiap siap untuk tidur "oyasumi umi chan" kotori menciumku di bibir, hanya sedetik, hal ini bagai rutinitas sebelum tidur saat hanya ada kami berdua yang menginap.

"mn, oyasumi kotori"

Malam ini seperti malam malam saat hanya ada kami berdua, kotori memelukku dalam tidurnya, dan aku membalas pelukannya sembari mebelai rambutnya sampai kami benar benar tertidur.

Bersambung …

 _ **Kenapa umi malah menulis lagu storm in lover bukannya anemone heart? Nanti juga akan terjawab, hehe. Nantikan update nya ya…**_


	11. double date part 1

_**Author emang mengesampingan masalah penulisan dan mengedepankan story. Tapi setalah nih story tamat, author akan coba memperbaiki kesalahan penulisan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi, hehe. Makasih atas masukannya yang udah di tulis di review. Oya, author pengen nyoba sesuatu yang beda untuk chapter ini, kalau tanggapannya bagus mungkin author akan nyoba lagi yang kayak gini. Feel free for review**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Nozomi melambaikan tangannya pada umi dan ingin segera kembali ke kelas saat eli menyapanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan

Eli : apa yang kamu kasih ke umi tadi? (tatapan menyelidik)

Nozom : kepo deh.. tapi udah wajar juga sih kalau dikepoin pacar (nyengir)

Eli : jadi? (masih penasaran)

Nozomi : jadi apa? (jahilnya keluar, pura pura ga ngerti padahal tau maksud pertanyaan eli)

Eli : Nozomi… (tau kalau nozomi pura pura ga ngerti)

Nozomi : haik, Cuma novel kok. Aku pengen dia baca novel itu, kali aja dapat inspirasi nulis lirik.

Eli : novel apa? (penasarannya berlanjut)

Nozomi : ih, eli. Kepo banget sih, udah ah (narik tangan eli untuk segera ke kelas)

Eli : tinggal jawab doang, kok (rajuknya)

Nozomi : hah, love novel.. puas? Kalau masih nanya ntar aku cium disini, mau?

Eli : huah, jangan pernah (kaget)

Nozomi : hehe…

Eli : …

Nozomi : elichi, aku udah beli tiket ke taman bermain. Hari minggu ini pergi yuk?

Eli : eh, tapi aku ada janji dengan Alisa nemenin dia dirumah

Nozomi : alisa nanti juga ngerti kok, mau yah?

Eli : hmm… (mikir)

Nozomi : ayolah, nanti aku yang ngomong sama alisa (ngebujuk dengan puppy eyes)

Eli : (garuk garuk kening) ga usah, aku aja yang ngomong sama alisa

Nozomi : nah, gitu dong, sayang… (ngasih pose hendak nyium)

Eli : nozomi (bentaknya)

Nozomi : hahaha, masih malu dipanggil sayang ternyata.

Eli : nozomi, didepan umum jangan nempel nempel gitu terus dong (malu, mukanya rada merah)

Nozomi : eh, satu sekolahahn juga udah pada tau kalau pacarnya toujou nozomi adalah ayase eli. Ngapain masih malu diliatin

Eli : ah, tetap aja… gimana kalau yang lihat sensei?

Nozomi : hah, (ngelepas rangkulannya dari tangan eli)

Eli : … (merasa bersyukur)

* * *

Kotori : umi chan, itu buku apaan?

Umi : tadi dipinjemin nozomi, katanya buat bahan lirik lagu duetnya sama eli senpai

Kotori : hoo.. wow, judulnya lumayan juga. Umi chan yakin bisa mengatasi novel ini

Umi : maksudnya? (bingung)

Kotori : hehehe, aku ingin lihat umi chan pas lagi baca novel itu (senyam senyum)

Umi : emangnya ada apa dengan novel ini (merhatiin covernya, lihat judulnya, muka langsung merah)

Kotori : hahaha, tuh kan. "Bercinta di Taman Kaca" bukankah judulnya bagus?

Umi : kotori, tolong kamu aja yang baca nanti kasih tau aku gimana ceritanya (memelas)

Kotori : ga mau,hehehe (berpaling sambil senyam senyum)

Umi : kotori… please.. (makin mengiba)

Kotori : nozomi melimpahkan tanggungjawab itu ke kamu, umi chan,jangan berkilah (senyam senyum)

Umi : hah, malah disuruh namatin sebelum sabtu lagi (hilang semangat)

Kotori : eh, dikasih deadline juga ya? Lucu deh

Umi : apanya yang lucu?

Kotori : ga ada, lucu aja. Ah, siapa tau setelah baca itu umi chan jadi romantis, walau yang sekarang udah lumayan romantis sih

Umi : (mukanya langsung memera) Kotori…

Kotori : ahahaha… eh, sensei udah datang. Semangat umi chan..

* * *

Jumat siang setelah latihan dance..

Umi : (mukanya udah merah padam) Nozomi senpai, novel apaan ini? (ngangkat novelnya setinggi kepala)

Nozomi : love novel (wajah tanpa dosa)

Umi : ya aku tau, tapi ga harus rate 17+ kali (ngasih bukunya ketangan nozomi)

Nozomi : eh.. aku lupa kamu masih 16 tahun. Tapi ga apa apalah, Cuma lebih awal se tahun

Umi : masalahnya bukan itu.. (menunduk)

Nozomi : terus? Apa masalahnya? (sangat senang karna sudah menodai anak gadis orang dengan bacaan dewasa)

Umi : aku ga mau lagi baca bacaan yang senpai sodorkan (rajuknya)

Nozomi : gomen umi. Tapi dibaca sampai habis ga?

Umi : … (ngangguk)

Nozomi : (ngelus ngelus kepala umi) yosh yosh, jangan ngambek gitu dong, nih "mbak" kasih tiket ke taman bermain, ajak kotori juga ya

Umi : eh? (bingung saat tiket udah ditangan)

Nozomi : udah ambil aja, kita double date hari minggu ini. Ditunggu di depan gerbangnya jam 8 pagi ya… (nyelonong pergi)

Umi : … (mematung)

* * *

Pulang latihan… (tolong dibayangin umi dan kotori lagi jalan mau pulang, uminya malu malu, kotorinya always with smile in her face)

Umi : kotori, hari minggu ini senggang ga?

Kotori : hm.. ga ngapa ngapain sih selain nyari inspirasi buat costume baru..

Umi : mau ikut ke taman bermain?

Kotori : eh, serius?

Umi : kok kaget gitu?

Kotori : habisnya ini pertama kalinya umi chan berinisiatif, biasanya kan selalu aku yang ngajak

Umi : … (nunduk)

Kotori : …

Umi : jadi, mau ikut ga?

Kotori : mana mungkin nolak (memberikan senyuman termanisnya sepanjang hari ini)

Umi : … (terpesona)

Umi : kalau gitu aku jemput jam 7 dirumahmu

Kotori : unn.. (ngangguk)

Umi : dan satu lagi…

Kotori : apa?

Umi : ini akan jadi double date dengan nozomi dan eli. Keberatan?

Kotori : … (termenung)

Umi : kotori… hora… kotori..

Kotori : eh, maaf.. ga apa apa kok…

Umi : … (senyum)

Kotori : pasti nozomi senpai yang ngajak (sedikit sedih)

Umi : yah, begitulah

Kotori : jadi bukan inisiatif kamu sendiri (berbisik)

Umi : apa? Aku ga dengar..

Kotori : ga ada apa apa kok. Aku sangat menantikan hari minggu ini, itu aja

Umi : oo.. syukur deh..

* * *

Malamnya umi menerima pesan dari nozomi yang isinya

" _aku mengajak mu bukan tanpa alasan, selain menikmati kencan mu dengan kotori, kamu juga perhatiin kami, siapa tau dapat inspirasi buat lirik lagu duet mu dan kami"_

Umi : firasatku benar, nozomi senpai pasti ada maunya, hah…

* * *

Minggu pagi setelah menjemput kotori dan sekarang sudah sampai di gerbang taman bermain yang dijanjikan

Kotori : umi chan. Kebelet… (merengek)

Umi : eh? Tadi kenapa ga diselesaiin di stasiun sih

Kotori : tadi masih belum. Ah, siapa tau bisa numpang di toko roti itu (langsung kabur)

Umi : kotori, aku temenin (teriaknya)

Kotori : ga usah, tunggu aja disana. Bentar kok.

Umi : hah, ada ada aja..

Kotori pergi, si rambut blonde muncul. Tapi blonde senpai belum sadar dengan kehadiran junior ketusnya. Saat mata mereka bertemu.

Umi : uh, berapa kali aku bilang senpai, berhenti memata matai ku (mencoba serius dibalik candanya)

Eli : apa? Siapa yang memata matai kamu.

Umi : lah ini buktinya, kenapa senpai disini kalau bukan mau mata matain aku

Eli : aku ada janji

Umi : alasan..

Eli : beneran, serius. Lagian kenapa sih kamu selalu nuduh aku memeta matai kamu.

Umi : yah mikir aja sendiri, mergoki aku pas dapat love letter, 2 kali nguping pas ada yang kokuhaku ke aku, nguping pembicaraan aku sama honoka, dan sekarang ini..

Eli : hah? Yah, memang di beberapa keadaan disengaja, tapi lebih banyak ga sengajanya (panic)

Umi : huh.. (buang muka)

Eli : dengar umi… ak,,

Nozomi : elichi udah sampai? (nozomi memotong pembelaan diri eli)

Eli : eh, nozomi..

Nozomi : umi chan juga udah datang ternyata. Kotori mana?

Umi : kotori? Ke toko roti. ah itu dia datang.

Eli : … (masih bingung)

Eli : Nozomi, ada apa ini?

Nozomi : double date

Kotori : minna, udah ngumpul semua. Maaf menunggu, tadi aku ada perlu sebentar.

Nozomi : kalian ga pergi bareng tadi

Kotori : ga kok, tadi dijemput umi terus kemarinya barengan

Nozomi : ho,… elichi, kenapa masih bengong, ayo jalan

Eli : eh… haik..

Mari dengar suara hati eli saat ini

" _dasar kamu Sonoda Umi, kamu tau kita akan double date tapi tadi kamu nuduh aku memata matai kamu ampe aku panic susah nyari alasan, apa maksudnya coba? Kamu mau main main dengan kashikoi kawaii elichika.. pasti ku balas"_

Eli melirik kepada umi, sesaat kemudian mereka bertemu pandang. Eli pikir bakal mendapatkan seutas senyum manis darinya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karna udah menjahilinya, tapi yang ia dapatkan dari umi adalah pandangan penuh kemenangan dan ledekan plus cibiran. Seketika eli mencak mencak yang bikin nozomi bingung.

Nozomi : elichi, kamu kenapa?

Eli : ga kenapa napa

Disisi lain, umi begitu menikmati pemandangan disebelah nozomi karna bisa menjahili eli si blonde centil _"ini balasan karna kamu selalu bikin aku jengkel"_ batinnya.

Kotori : umichan,kamu kelihatan senang sekali hari ini

Umi : oh ya? Biasa aja kok..

Bersambung …

 _ **Style menulis kayak gini author namakan "talk more, explain less", karna saat bikin nih chapter, author lagi males mendeskripsikan gerak gerik karakternya, makanya lebih banyak gunain dialog sebagai ganti deskripsi kejadian.**_


	12. double date part 2

_**Makasih atas atensinya yang masih baca nih story. Author masih membangun cerita untuk dibawa ke konflik utama dari story ini. Bisa dibilang ini udah setengah jalan. Silahkan berbagi pikiran kamu tentang story ini di kotak review dan bagi yang udah ngasih review terimakasih.**_

Chapter 12

"kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang ga tau kalau ini double date?" gerutu eli.

"sudahlah eli, kayak gitu aja ngambek?" bujuk nozomi.

"siapa yang ngambek?" protesnya.

"tu wajahnya cemberut mulu dari tadi" nozomi lalu mencolek pipi pacarnya yang sejak dari gerbang tadi tak pernah dilihatnya tersenyum.

"biasa aja lah sempai, hal kayak gitu aja dipermasalahin. Nozomi senpai, apa seitou kaichou selalu kekanak kanakan kayak gini?" komentar umi. Dihatinya terbesit niat untuk menyindir eli, dan sepertinya niat tersebut tersampaikan dari bagaimana eli melotot kepadanya. Reaksinya hanya disambut senyum jahil oleh sang kouhai.

Selama mereka di µ's memang terjadi pendekatan hubungan, walaupun umi masih memandang eli sebagai senpai player karna kejahilannya yang suka menggoda umi dengan bahasa tubuhnya di sela sela latihan, tapi bagi eli, umi bukan lagi kouhai yang ketus walau kadang sifatnya yang seperti itu masih diperlihatkan sang kouhai. Selama mereka bekerjasama dalam membuat koreografi untuk µ's eli menemukan kalau umi adalah sosok yang gampang malu jika di kasih perhatian, itu membuat eli tergelitik untuk selalu melakukan sesuatu yang akan mengundang muka sang kouhai memerah dengan ulahnya. Pendekatan ini juga terjadi dengan anggota lainnya, dimana tak ada lagi panggilan dengan nama keluarga, sebagai gantinya mereka menyapa dengan nama panggilan tapi masih pakai embel embel honorik seperti sempai.

"ya gitu deh, kalau kamu baru mengenalnya memang elichi terlihat berwibawa, tapi aslinya mah…"

"nozomi" bentak eli agar pacarnya ini berhenti mempermalukan dirinya di depan 2 kouhainya. Dan masih tidak ada senyum sampai saat ini. Melihat tingkah couple di sampingnya kotori dan umi hanya bisa nyengir.

"aku beliin ice cream coklat, deh. Tapi habis itu berhenti ngambek ya" bujuk nozomi sambil mencubit pipi sang pacar.

"eh, eli senpai suka coklat ya?" senyuman tak lepas dari bibir kotori hari ini berkebalikan sekali dengan eli.

"ah, jadi dibujuk pakai ice cream ya. Ya ya, memang kekanak kanakan sih" umi mengangguk angguk dengan tangan memegangi dagunya bak orang yang baru paham akan sesuatu . wajahnya dibikin serius padahal aslinya ingin menjahili sang kouhai. Ada kepuasan tersendiri dihatinya saat melakukannya, " _apa ini yang namanya kenikmatan balas dendam?"_ , batinnya. Umi mendapati sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya hari ini saat melihat wajah kesal eli tertuju padanya.

"kotori-chan, bisa nemenin aku?" pinta nozomi.

"eh, kenapa ga pergi bareng aja" bantah umi.

"umichan, apa kamu segitu ga relanya kalau kotorimu aku pinjam sebentar aja. Cemburu?" goda nozomi dengan cengiran khas tante tante nya.

Muka umi langsung memerah mendengar ucapan sang sempai. umi jadi tergagap dan tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengklarifikasi kesalah pahaman yang sengaja dibuat oleh nozomi. Kotori menanggapinya masih dengan senyumannya, sedikit senang dihatinya karna menganggap umi tak mau berpisah darinya walau sebentar. Disisi lain eli menemukan sedikit semangat saat melihat ekspresi umi yang panic tak tau mau bilang apa. Walau tak ada yang memperhatikannya, seliwet senyum tipis terukir di wajah eli bahkan tanpa dia sadari.

"umi chan, bentar kok. Nanti malam kan juga nginap. Kita jadi punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua" kotori memberikan kerlingan terbaiknya hari ini membuat lutut umi lemas belum lagi mukanya tambah panas. "haik, nozomi sempai, yuk pergi"

Keduanya berlalu meninggalkan pacar mereka di taman dimana ada beberapa kursi untuk beristirahat. Eli masih mendapati dirinya tertarik melihat sang kouhai yang mematung tak mau bergerak dari posisinya.

"ah, possessive sekali" kejadian sebentar ini sukses menekan tombol "on" eli dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dibenci sang kouhai.

Umi mulai bereaksi dan melihat sempainya tanpa ekspresi seperti malas untuk menanggapi pertanyaan eli, dia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah eli tapi memberi jarak 1 meter diantara mereka. Umi lalu menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat kotori dan nozomi pergi.

Selagi pacar mereka menunggu ditaman, dua gadis yang kasmaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri ini mulai berbagi pengalaman. Bukan tanpa alasan nozomi meminta kotori menemaninya dan menolak untuk pergi bersama, selalu ada alasan di setiap tindakan nozomi. Rasa ingin tau dan ketertariannya kepada hubungan kotori dan umi membuatnya menarik kotori dari kerumunan dan menanyakan secara personal tentang hal yang ingin digalinya. Nozomi merasa terkadang dirinya tak jauh beda dari kotori, terutama dalam hal mencari perhatian sang pacar.

"eh, ternyata kotori chan yang nembak duluan?"

"hehe, kenapa? Aneh ya?"

"ah, ga kok. Kalau dipikir pikir masuk akal juga melihat umi chan pemalu kayak gitu"

"kalau nozomi sempai?"

"eh, aku?"

"hm…"

"hehe, kita ga jauh beda"

"eh, apa itu artinya.."

"yups, aku yang nembak, dan…"

"dan?"

"dia baru menerimaku di kokuhaku yang ke 10"

"hah"

"hehehe"

"uso.."

"hontou yo"

"nozomi sempai pantang menyerah sekali"

"padahal aku pikir dia ga akan mau menerimaku"

Kotori hanya terpana dengan pengalaman sempainya, tidak seperti dirinya yang baru sekali kokuhaku langsung down ketika orang yang ditaksir mulai menjaga jarak, bukannya berjuang untuk memperbaiki keadaan dia malah murung dan sedih tanpa mau inisiatif berbuat apa, hanya menunggu sampai orang yang ditaksir membalas perasaannya.

Pembicaraan berlanjut dan mereka menemukan pembicaraan ini sangat menyenangkan dengan pengalaman masing masing.

"kadang aku merasa umi chan tidak benar benar menyukaiku, umichan terlihat memaksakan perasaannya hanya untuk membuat aku senang. Ini hanya perasaanku saja" keluh kotori.

"kotori chan, elichi juga menerimaku tanpa rasa suka seperti itu, dia hanya memberiku kesempatan agar aku bisa membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku" nozomi lalu menggenggam kedua tangan kotori dengan kedua tangannya "mulai sekarang mari sama sama berjuang menaklukkan hati mereka" tekadnya yang dibalas anggukan penuh semangat oleh kotori.

"ojousan, silahkan ice creamnya"

"hai, arigatou"

"kotori chan, aku punya saran untuk membuat dia makin lengket denganmu"

"eh?"

Nozomi lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada kotori, seketika wajah kotori dibikin merah padam dan matanya membelalak karna kaget campur malu.

"jadi, apakah kamu sudah melakukan itu dengannya"

"apa maksudmu sempai"

"kissing maksudnya"

"menurutmu?"

Roda cepat sekali berputar, mood juga jadi berganti. Seakan semangatnya di serap oleh sang sempai yang nyengir nyengir tak jelas disampingnya, umi malah merasa tak bertenaga, bahkan tak punya daya lagi merespon pertanyaan memalukan yang diberikan sang sempai, umi yang biasanya akan terkesiap dan mukanya sudah merah padam sekarang. Tapi reaksi seperti ini masih membuat eli tertarik _"ternyata dia juga bisa begini"_ batinnya. Umi tak henti hentinya membuat eli kagum dengan segala ekspresinya, yah, kira kira itulah yang dirasakan eli.

"hey, ga lama kan?" sesaat kemudian nozomi dan kotori datang dengan 4 buah ice cream. "elichi, umi chan kamu apain?" omel nozomi yang mendapati wajah ceria sang pacar tapi mendapatkan wajah murung si kohai.

"harusnya itu pertanyaan buat kamu" elak elichi

"kok aku?"

"karna saat kamu bawa kotori tadi dia jadi kayak gini"

"ee… umi chan, gomen. Aku ga tau kalau kamu segitu ga inginnya ditinggal kotori"

Kotori yang melihat kejadian didepannya hanya nyengir, tersirat sedikit kebahagiaan dihatinya karna dirinya bisa mengendalikan mood sang pacar. _Apa umi ternyata memang mencintaiku?_ Pikirnya.

Tak mau terus berlama lama dengan bad moodnya umi mencoba mengalir dengan pembicaraan nozomi dengan membenarkan apa yang diduganya.

"sou yo, jadi bisakah sempai mengembalikannya pada ku"

Sontak perkataan umi membuat ketiga orang lainnya terkaget, apa sonoda umi yang mereka kenal se berani ini dengan ucapannya. Jangan lupakan wajah kotori yang kembali memerah dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya.

"umi chan"

Setidaknya umi membuat kotori terbang melayang dengan ke possessive an dirinya yang tak sengaja timbul karna perasaan malas merespon sang sempai.

Double date meraka berjalan sangat baik hari ini, sifat berani umi juga tak bertahan lama. Jadi saat dia melihat lovey dovey couple didepannya yang selalu lengket dan mesra, tak khayal bikin umi kalang kabut dan menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangannya sambil bilang "memalukan".

"kenapa kencan ditaman bermain selalu diakhiri dengan naik biang lala" Tanya eli.

"ah, elichi kenapa kamu bodoh sekali. Saat paling romantis di kencan itu ya pas naik biang lala, kamu bisa mengenang hal hal menyenangkan apa saja yang terjadi dalam hubunganmu sambil menatap wajah pasanganmu. Dan lagi, kamu bisa kiss…"

"stop, nozomi sempai tolong stop. Aku tak mengira apa yang keluar dari mulut sempai hari ini adalah hal hal yang memalukan semua"

"umi chan, kamu tega sekali bilang begitu padaku, begini begini aku juga bisa sakit hati loh"

"umichan minta maaf.."

"gomen, sempai"

Umi rasanya ingin protes, ingin mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya yang menderita dan kehabisan tenaga hanya menanggapi omongan sang sempai yang dianggapnya memalukan dan termasuk sebagai salah satu polusi suara versi umi.

"kotori chan, gambatte" nozomi memberikan sinyal pada kotori untuk melakukan sarannya malam ini. Kotori hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Di dalam kabin biang lala, sesaat tak terjadi percakapan diantara kotori dan umi. Umi mengambil posisi duduk disebelah kotori. Sesekali umi ingin bicara tapi tak didapati suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kebisuan pecah saat kotori mulai bereaksi.

"umi chan, do you love me"

Umi tersentak dengan pertanyaan kotori, selama ini dia selalu mengesampingkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dan memberikan jawaban yang akan membuat kotori senang saja. "of course I do"

"liar, give me your right answer, your true heart"

Kali ini umi dibikin kaget, reaksinya meyakinkan kotori bahwa umi belum benar benar mencintainya.

"yappari ne" cairan bening yang hangat mulai mengalir dari mata kotori. Seketika umi dibuat panic, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sementara sampai akhirnya umi bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menjawab.

Sambil menghapus air mata kotori yang mulai mengalir deras umi tersenyum walau sedikit cemas "sorry, maybe now yet. But I try. Please, give me a chance" umi lalu menggenggam kedua tangan kotori dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengangkatnya setinggi dada mereka. Umi mencoba meyakinkan kotori bahwa dirinya bisa mengembalikan perasaan kotori seperti yang diinginkan oleh pacarnya. Walau agak malu tapi umi mencoba menatap kotori yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinkan. "can you give me a chance? May you wait for me? Just a bit, I promise"

Kotori lalu tersenyum tipis "why?"

"because I feel sick when I see you sad" ada kejujuran dimata umi saat mengatakannya dan membuat kotori percaya padanya.

"umi chan" Jawaban umi sedikit memberikan harapan kepada kotori. Suasana yang tercipta oleh pembicaraan mereka mengarahkan mereka pada keadaan dimana moment ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk melangkah ke tahap berikutnya.

Pelan tapi pasti kotori memperpendek jarak mereka, seperti diberi sinyal umi mengikuti irama yang diberikan oleh kotori dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Bersamaan dengan itu keduanya merasa nafas mereka menggebu, jantung berdetak tak karuan, tangan mulai keringat dingin, muka memerah dan terasa panas, jarak 1 cm terasa sangat lama untuk ditempuh. 1 detik bagaikan 1 jam. Saat kedua bibir mereka akan bertemu, otak mereka memerintahan kelopak mata untuk menutup. Sesaat kemudian sensasi lembut memenuhi bibir mereka, dibarengi dengan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di perut. Kotori lalu mendaratkan tangan kanannya ke leher sang pacar sementara tangan kirinya menggenggan kerah bajunya. Sementara umi lebih nyaman untuk meletakan tangannya di pinggang kotori, menggenggam erat baju sang pacar akibat sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh aksi mereka. Umi lalu tersadar bahwa ini bukan ciuman yang biasanya, wajahnya makin memanas dan mencoba untuk menarik diri, tapi usahanya sia sia karna kedua tangan kotori yang berada di lehernya menariknya untuk tetap berada dalam posisi yang sekarang. Umi makin kaget saat ciuman kotori mulai intens dengan melibatkan lidahnya. Tapi seperti apapun umi meronta kotori tetap bisa menahannya sampai akhirnya umi pasrah dan membiarkan kotori melakukan apa yang dinginannya.

Menit menit berlalu, mereka tak selamanya bisa terus berciuman tanpa menghiraukan kebutuhan wajib manusia akan oksigen, tersengal keduanya saling tatap dalam diam. Kotori lebih dulu memecah kebisuan "I love you. Take your time as much as you need, I'll be waiting"

Umi lalu tersenyum dan memberian pelukan erat nya pada kotori yang juga membalas memelunya. "thank you, thank you so much"

Bersambung…

 _ **huah, author ga nyangka akan membuat paragraph kayak 3 paragraf terakhir. Ini sangat memalukan untuk ditulis, tapi author berusaha mendeskripsikannya sebisa mungkin, author harap tidak terasa kaku. Btw, walaupun author berbagi zodiac yang sama dengan nozomi, tapi author bukanlah insan yang berani sepert nozomi walau jahilnya mungkin sama, malah author lebih memiliki sifat pemalu seperti umi. Makanya ada beberapa dialog yang berbahasa inggris, itu sebenarnya untuk meminimalisir rasa malu author yang g bisa menulis dialog yang nge feel dengan bahasa Indonesia (soalnya malu kalau nulis langsung pake bahasa, malu malu).**_


	13. anemone heart

**_Gomen, update nya rada lama. Laptop author kena apes (lagi) dan mesti di service dulu. Hah, kondisinya sekarang benar benar sekarat, moga bisa bertahan ampe wisuda, aamiin._**

* * *

 _ **Satu chapter sebelum chapter favorit author. Okay, author ga banyak komen lagi deh, silahkan chapter 13 nya**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Segimanapun romantisnya hubungan mereka saat di taman bermain, tak satupun membuat umi bisa merangkai kata kata indah untuk dijadikannya lirik lagu duetnya bersama kotori. Sepanjang malam di rumah kotori keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing. Kotori asyik dengan sketsa design costume baru mereka, umi untuk beberapa hal juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa lirik seperti lagu solo untuk Honoka dan Hanayo. Umi merangkai lirik lirik itu dari kepribadian teman se grup mereka. Saat ingin memulai membuat lirik lagu untuk dirinya sendiri umi tiba tiba merasakan kebuntuan sehingga memutuskan untuk beralih ke lirik lagu duet nozomi dan eli.

Sekelebat isi novel dewasa yang dibaca umi mulai terputar di otaknya. _Damn you, nozomi._ Membuat pensil ditangannya lepas dan mukanya langsung memerah, menutup wajahnya dengan edua telapak tangannya, umi lalu bergumam "memalukan". Kotori yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati umi mulai meninggalkan sketsanya untuk lebih memperhatikan sosok yang terlihat imut kalau sedang malu, yaitu pacarnya sendiri.

"umi chan, kenapa?"

"eh" umi mengintip kotori dari balik jari jarinya. "ga kok"

"tell me" senyuman yang susah sekali untuk ditolak, membuat umi terpesona dan mengingat kembali kejadian di biang lala. Saat itu juga mukanya malah tambah merah, lehernya seakan melemas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lengannya menutupi kepalanya.

Kotori beranjak mendekati umi, bersebelahan dengannya kotori lalu membelai rambut biru gelap milik umi. Umi sedikit kaget dengan skinship yang dilakukan kotori padanya, dan di satu sisi membuat umi nyaman. Memalingkan wajahnya pada kotori walau sediikt malu tapi umi ingin menatapnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada kotori. Umi menggenggam tangan kotori yang sedang membelai rambutnya dengan pandangan taklagi di mata kotori karna umi tak sanggup terlalu lama menatapnya. Umi lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kotori. Kali ini muka kotori yang dibikin panas karna ulah nekat pacarnya. Umi masih belum mau melepaskan tangan kotori dari genggamannya "keberatan kalau kita begini sebentar?"

"umi chan tiba tiba jadi berani" kotori lalu cekikikan dengan tangannya yang lain menutup mulutnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri kotori sangat senang dengan kenekatan yang jarang dilakukan umi. "doshite?"

"ssst, jangan komentar, aku lagi isi ulang batrai" jawab umi sekenanya. Padahal dianya malu dengan posisinya sekarang tapi dengan posisi ini juga umi merasa nyaman apalagi setelah dia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha rileks. _Hangatnya._

Masih tersenyum senyum dengan apa yang dilakukan umi, kotori juga ingin merilekskan dirinya dengan merebahkan kepalanya ke kepala si pemilik rambut biru gelap yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik hatinya. _Kamu tak akan tau seberapa bahagianya aku malam ini, umi chan._

xxx

"gomen, nico sempai. aku baru bisa menyelesaikan 3 lirik ini, aku janji paling lambat jumat, liriknya sudah aku serahin ke maki"

Nico lalu melihat lihat hasil karya sang kouhai. Bagus seperti biasanya dan tak ada yang perlu di komentari sampai akhirnya nico melihat lirik lagu duet yang berjudul "Garasu no Hanazono". Awalnya nico termenung dengan mata melotot diiringi tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di kertas, sesekali mengintip umi dan kembali membaca sampai akhirnya dengan sedikit cool meletakkan lirik itu di meja.

"kenapa nico sempai, ga bagus?"

"bukan begitu, siapa yang menulisnya?" sambil menunjuk kertas yang membuatnya agak kaget tadi.

"aku"

"…" nico seperti kehilangan kata kata _"its impressive"_ nico ingin mengatakannya tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah "its too gay" dengan nada pelan yang samar terdengar oleh umi.

"apa?"

"ga kok, ga ada masalah. Ini adalah karya terbaikmu sampai saat ini" sambil tersenyum nakal. "langsung kasih ke maki aja habis ini" lanjutnya.

Saat nico berlalu, nozomi menghampiri umi. "apa aku akan dapat salinan lirikku?" pintanya.

"aku sudah menebak sempai akan memintanya" lalu umi mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemejanya. "ini"

Nozomi menerimanya seakan akan itu adalah hal yang paling ditunggunya setiap saat. Nozomi dengan cepat membuka dan membacanya. Ekspresi yang keluar darinya adalah senyum penuh kepuasan.

"its amazing, umichan" sambil mencubit kedua pipi sang kouhai.

"sakit, sempai" keluhnya tanpa ekspresi.

"ups, gomen"

xxx

Keesokan harinya saat jam istirahat eli mendatangi kelas umi dan secara sopan meminta teman sekelasnya memanggil si penulis lirik µ's yang berada di kelasnya saat itu. sang kouhai dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan seitou kaichou yang pesonanya tak diragukan lagi di sekolah.

"sonoda san, seito kaichou mencarimu"

"eh," umi lalu melihat ke pintu keluar melihat eli yang tersenyum ramah melambai padanya. Umi lalu perlahan mendekatinya, ada perasaan tak enak dihatinya tapi umi tetap mantap melangkah.

Umi melihat eli dengan pandangan mencurigakan "ada apa?"

Masih dengan senyum yang sudah bisa ditebak umi kalau itu palsu "bisa bicara ditempat lain?"

"bentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, disini aja"

"please" tegasnya, dan umi tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Mereka sampai di ruang OSIS, eli lalu menutup pintunya dan perasaan tak enak umi malah menjadi jadi

"apa yang kamu lakukan sempai?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya" raut wajah eli berubah jadi serius tapi tak begitu serius karna ada semburat malu di wajahnya "apa masudmu dengan lirik ini?" eli lalu memperlihatkan kertas yang diberikan umi pada nozomi.

Sedikit kaget umi melangkah mundur dengan eli melangkah maju dengan tangannya masih menggemgam kertas itu tepat di depan umi. "apa maksudmu sempai?"

"lirik ini terlalu memalukan, kenapa kamu bisa membuat hal semacam ini?" aku eli yang kini makin malu, mukanya mulai berwarna pink.

"tapi nozomi sempai bilang itu bagus"

"apa?" kaget, eli menghentikan pergerakan umi dengan melakukan kabedon. Umi terkaget, sedikit takut karna emosi eli mulai naik turun.

"jangan bilang kalau nozomi mengingankan lirik sepertin ini"

Umi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kalau memang lirik seperti inilah yang diinginkan nozomi. Eli memegang kepalanya seperti orang yang sedang pusing dan saat itu juga bel masuk berbunyi.

"maaf, sempai, aku harus kekelas secepatnya" seperti kilat, umi berlalu meninggalkan eli.

xxx

"aku minta lirik lagu ku diganti" eli mengutarakan keinginannya ke forum.

"eh, kenapa, kan udah bagus" sahut honoka

"iya eli sempai, lagian umi sempai sudah susah susah membuatnya, nya"

Nozomi hanya nyengir, kotori dan hanayo hanya tersenyum, umi pura pura cool,

"udah ga ada waktu lagi, terima aja udah" sahut nico.

"tapi aku keberatan"

"kalau begitu kita voting aja" solusi nico.

"voting ga akan menyelesaikan masalah"

"okay siapa yang setuju eli mengganti liriknya" nico mengacuhkan perkataan eli

"hey, kamu ga dengerin aku" eli terbelalak karna ga ada satupun yang mengangkat tangannya.

"dan siapa yang setuju eli dan nozomi tetap pakai lirik ini?"

Semua kecuali eli mengangkat tangannya. "gimana eli?"

Akhirnya eli menyerah "aku ga percaya kalian melakukan ini pada ku"

Anggota lain ada yang tersenyum, ada yang ketawa dan ada nyengir nyengir diatas penderitaan eli.

xxx

Pulang latihan di hari kamis, umi kembali diingatkan oleh nico

"umi, jangan lupa lirikmu besok paling akhir. Aku dan maki sudah menyelesaikan bagian kami"

"ah, okay sempai"

Umi lalu bersiap pulang. Kotori menunggunya di kandang alpaca dimana kotori sedang memberikan makanan pada peliharaan sekolah mereka. Saat ingin mengganti sepatu nya di locker, umi mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak asing baginya, amplop berwarna biru terang, seperti love letter kebanyakan. Umi membukanya, dan merasa tak asing dengan tulisan yang ada di kertas. Surat kali ini terasa berbeda, ini lebih karna surat itu bisa dikatakan sebagai puisi dari pada dibilang surat, kali ini tanpa ada nama pemilik surat. Umi mulai membaca tulisan tulisan yang dirasanya teramat puitis. Surat itu memiliki judul diatasnya.

 _ **Anemone Heart**_

Begitulah judulnya, umi lalu menyisir matanya dengan kalimat kalimat pertama

 _Lonely my love, lonely my heart_

 _I'm not a flower bud_

 _Lonely my love, lonely my heart_

 _I want to be picked_

Umi lalu membacanya sampai akhir. Tanpa ragu dia memasang sepatu outdoor nya dan bergegas menemui kotori.

"kotori"

"haik"

"surat ini, kamu yang nulis kan"

Kotori tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan umi "kamu terlalu cepat mengetahuinya umi chan, ga asyik"

Umi lalu mulai merasa panas di wajahnya "why"

"ah, aku melihat umi chan susah sekali untuk menulis lirik buat kita berdua, jadi saat umi chan sibuk dengan lirik member lain, aku juga membuat lirikku sendiri, tentu saja untuk kita berdua"

"tapi.."

"sstt" kotori menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir umi untuk menghentikan protes sang pacar "just go for it" lanjutnya.

umi terdiam sesaat "okay, aku akan bilang .."

"jangan bilang itu lirikku" potong kotori dengan senyuman yang belum lepas dari wahajnya "jangan"

"tapi kotori, ini…"

"pinjamkan aku namamu" lagi, kotori memotong perkataan umi. "jadilah anak baik dan lakukan apa yang aku pinta" kotori lalu membelai rambut sang pacar. Umi menyanggupi dengan anggukan "arigatou umi chan" dan melayangkan ciuman kilat di bibir umi.

Bersambung…

* * *

 _ **Yah, begitulah anemone heart tercipta (versi author). Kebanyakan doujin dan ff akan menyatakan kalau anemone heart dibikin umi untuk kotori, tapi versi author malah kebalik. Karna pada fanfic ini, posisi kotori lebih tepat untuk merasakan feel di lagu ketimbang umi**_

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter yang author nanti nantikan, haha. Kenapa malah yang menantikan author?hehe. karna sebenarnya author udah bikin kerangka cerita ini ampe tamat dan yang berikutnya adalah … sedikit bocoran next adalah Bunkasai.**_


	14. the fact of cassanova

_**pil pahit kembali author telan karna laptop author rusak lagi, otomatis kerangka cerita jadi ikut ikutan hilang. tapi ya sudahlah, pasti ada pelajaran dibalik hal buruk yang menimpa kita. sementara ini bertahan dengan laptop pinjaman dulu. okay, silahkan dinikmati chapter barunya yang merupakan chapter terpanjang sejauh ini. besok besok ga mau bikin yang sepanjang ini lagi.**_

* * *

Chapter 14

 _ **the fact of cassanova  
**_

Siang ini akan ada latihan di ruang kelas 2-1, para sisiwi sibuk menyusun meja dan meletakkannya di sudut ruangan agar bagian tengah ruangan bisa mereka pakai untuk latihan. Setelahnya, ada yang latihan dansa, ada yang sibuk dengan membuat dekorasi dan ada juga yang sibuk menjahit.

"hah" untuk kesekian kalinya umi menghela nafas karna dia tak sepenuh hati menjalani sesi latihan dansa yang dilakukannya bersama teman temannya. Sekelebat kejadian satu bulan yang lalu yang menyebabkan dia harus seperti sekarang ini menggerayangi pikirannya.

 _Satu bulan yang lalu_

"okay, dari hasil voting yang barusan kita lakukan, maka Sonoda san akan jadi _main dancer_ di _cafe casanova_ yang akan menjadi proyek bunkasai kita" dengan perasaan lega sudah menyelesaikan sesi voting seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang merupakan ketua kelas mengumumkan hasil pemungutan suara yang sudah mereka lakukan dari setengah jam yang lalu. Saat itu mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang proyek apa yang akan mereka angkat untuk dapat dilakukan di bunkasai. Berbagai ide bermunculan seperti rumah hantu, cafe maid, cafe tarot, dan bermacam macam cafe lainya sampai akhirnya ada seorang murid mengemukakan idenya untuk membuat sebauh cafe yang unik dimana nuansa yang akan dibuatnya adalah nuansa pesta pada abad 17 dan 18 di eropa yang mengangkat tema "pencarian cinta sang casanova". Walaupun temanya adalah cafe tapi mereka akan merangkai cerita seperti drama mulai dari awal cafe dibuka sampai akhirnya cafe mereka akan tutup. Dramanya juga bukan berdialog, tapi lebih seperti pesta dansa dan memiliki narator. Setiap pengunjung boleh memilih untuk ikut ambil bagian yaitu dengan berdansa di hall yang mereka sediakan di tengah ruangan atau bagi yang mendapatkan keberuntungan akan ikut berdansa dengan beberapa pangeran (cewek SMA berbaju ala pangeran eropa) dan gadis yang sangat sangat beruntung akan menari dengan sang casanova yang tetu saja karismanya akan lebih tinggi dibandingkan 4 pangeran yang ada.

"tunggu sebentar, aku tidak setuju dengan hasil voting ini" sela umi sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi saat berdiri dari kursinya dalam rapat kelas tersebut. Membayangkan menjadi cassanova yang dikenal playboy dan suka main wanita tentu saja membuatnya sangat malu. Bagaimana dia akan menggoda wanita saat berdansa nanti sedangkan masalah besar terbesarnya adalah kepercayaan dirinya kurang.

"tapi sonoda san, teman teman mempercayakan peran ini untukmu, kamu akan mengecewakan mereka kalau sampai menolak hasil diskusi kita"

"tapi aku ga bisa berdansa"

"itu bisa dipelajari nanti" jawab ketua kelas enteng.

"sonodasan, hanya kamu yang pantas menghidupkan peran ini" sahut sebuah suara

"iya sonodasan, kami mempercayakan peran ini untukmu"

"sonoda san jangan kecewakan kami"

Sonodasan kamu pasti bisa"

Berbagai sahutan sahutan teman teman sekelasnya terus menggema di penjuru kelas hingga akhirnya umi menyerah untuk menolak peran itu dan dengan berat hati menerimanya.

"okay, terserah kalian saja" dengan lemas umi kembali duduk.

Tak jauh dari tempat umi duduk, seorang gadis berambut abu abu tersenyum penuh kepuasan melihat adegan yang terjadi didepannya. Kesempatannya untuk membuat umi berpakaian layaknya pangeran kerajaan akhirnya terwujud. Dan itu berkat ide yang diberikannya ke pada ketua dan seisi kelas tak lama sebelumnya. Dia mempresentasikan idenya dengan sangat baik dengan mengatakan seluruh detailnya, sehingga tak ada yang beranggapan kalau ide nya tak menarik, bahkan seluruh kelas bisa dikatakan sangat ingin merealisasikan idenya.

"jadi, siapa yang akan menangani costumnya?"

"biar aku saja, tapi aku butuh bantuan dari yang lain juga" kotori akhirnya mengangkat tangan untuk kedua kalinya dalam diskusi kelas ini.

"tapi apa itu ga akan memberatkanmu, minami san, kamu juga akan menyusun konsep ceritanya kan?"

"tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikan konsepnya dan kalian tinggal menjalaninya saja, lagian story dari hanyalah pendamping dari cafe kita, yang paling utama tetap saja ada dibagian pesta dansanya"

"okay kalau begitu"

Pandangan umi sekarang terarah pada pacarnya yang baru saja dikencaninya beberapa hari ini, pandangan penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya menyiratkan bahwa kotori sudah merencanakan hal ini jauh jauh hari dan semua konsep yang di jelaskan menandakan bahwa dia tidak akan menerima kegagalan dalam menarik perhatian seiisi kelas dan membuat mereka setuju dengan apa yang akan disampaikannya. Sampai saat ini dia sudah sukses memenuhi tujuannya.

 _End of flashback_

x x x

"umi chan, masih ga bisa latihan dengan yang lain?" kotori menghampiri umi yang duduk dilantai masih dengan mukanya yang memerah gara gara umi harus latihan dengan gadis selain kotori atau honoka. Walaupun sudah menguasai gerakan saat berdansa, tapi umi masih belum menghadapi rasa malunya saat berhadapan dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain saat berdansa, bahkan dia tak bisa bertahan dalam 1 menit.

Ada latihan khusus yang dijalani hanya untuk umi, yaitu latihan kepercayaan diri yang tujuannya untuk membuat umi bisa menahan rasa gugup dan malunya ketika berhadapan dengan tamu tamu mereka yang merupakan orang orang asing bagi umi nantinya. Tapi latihan itu tak semulus yang mereka bayangkan walau sudah seminggu mereka menjalaninya.

"minami san, kostum yang tadi kamu suruh ambil udah datang" sahut sebuah suara dari arah pintu kelas. Kotori mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara tanpa mendapatkan jawaban umi atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"umi chan, aku sudah memikirkan solusi atas masalahmu, sekarang saatnya kamu nyoba costumnya dulu"

Umi mengangguk dan megikuti perintah kotori. 5 menit kemudian umi keluar dari ruang ganti dadakan yang dibuat di sudut ruang kelas. Seiisi kelas tak dapat memalingkan wajahnya dari umi, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang hilang fokus sampai menjatuhkan sesuatu dari tangannya, ada juga yang tak memperhatikan arah jalannya hingga tersandung dan ada juga yang kejeduk dinding. Semua sepakat, bahwa umi adalah pilihan paling tepat untuk menjadi cassanova kelas mereka.

Sedangkan orang yang dikagumi seiisi kelas tak menampakkan emosi, ekspresinya datar datar saja seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Tapi dengan posisinya yang berdiri tegap dan pandangan menerawang begitu membuat karisma lain dari umi keluar. Semua sepakat kalau makluk yang sedang melamun di depan ruang ganti itu adalah cewek paling ganteng dikelas mereka, bukan, tidak hanya kelas, tapi seiisi sekolah mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian kesadaran umi pulih dan mukanya mulai memerah saat tau dirinya menjadi alasan kenapa seiisi kelas mulai tertarik melakukan _mannequin challange_. Umi mulai panik dan saat itulah kotori menggemgam tangan umi dan mengajaknya ke tengah kelas, kotori memberikan isyarat pada tim musik untuk memutar musik yang mereka pakai untuk berdansa.

"jangan lihat ke arah lain, fokus saja padaku" ucap kotori sambil memegang kedua pipi umi untuk mengarahkan pandangan umi hanya pada dirinya saja.

Umi hanya mengangguk dan mulai berdansa bersama kotori dengan irama yang sudah mengalun indah di seluruh penjuru kelas. Untuk sesaat aktivitas dikelas teralihkan pada dua sejoli yang sudah menganggap ruang kelas itu hanya milik mereka berdua. Belum pernah siswi lain melihat umi dan kotori menari seintens itu, seakan akan ruang dansa penuh dengan hujan kelopak bunga mawar. Pemandangan di depan mereka terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

"umi chan, jika kamu masih malu, kamu bisa pakai..." kotori memakaikan sebuah topeng pesta kepada umi dimana topeng berwarna putih itu menutupi bagian sekitar mata sampai bagian bawah pipi kanannya dan meninggalkan bagian pipi kiri sampai bagian bawah mata kirinya terekspos. "kamu ga perlu malu lagi karna orang lain ga akan bisa melihat dan tau dengan siapa mereka berdansa. Terus, topeng ini juga bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi mu saat berdansa nanti" kotori memberikan penjelasan hampir seperti berbisik di telinga umi, membuat umi bergidik oleh sensasi geli ditelinganya.

Sesaat kemudian musik berhenti dan seiisi kelas riuh dengan tepuk tangan yang tercipta oleh perform mereka berdua yang dianggap bagaikan cerita dongeng pangeran yang gagah yang bertemu dengan tuan putri yang cantik jelita disebuah pesta dansa. Umi melepas rangkulannya dari kotori dan menggantinya dengan menggenggam tangan kotori. Reaksi teman temannya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh akibat tak dapat lagi menahan perasaan malunya. Dengan begitu sesi latihan hari ini di sudahi walaupun ini adalah H-3 bunkasai.

x x x

Suara pintu dibuka dan nozomi memunculkan dirinya dari balik pintu "elichi, sangat membosankan jika hanya di ruang OSIS terus. Kenapa ga jalan jalan lihat kelas lain?"

"hah, bukan ide yang buruk juga" sambut eli yang meninggalkan kursinya untuk menghampiri nozomi.

"ada satu kelas yang menjadi perbincangan selama aku kemari"

"benarkah? Memangnya mereka menyuguhkan apa?"

"cafe"

"hanya cafe, itu udah mainstream kali"

Mereka lalu menyusuri koridor dengan berjalan berbarengan, walau begitu secara tersirat nozomi adalah orang yang menuntun perjalanan mereka.

"tapi elichi, banyak yang bilang hatimu akan cenat cenut setelah keluar dari cafe itu?"

"benarkah?" eli mengernyitkan dahinya seakan baru saja mendengarkan sebuah omong kosong.

"yah, intinya mereka mengonsep pesta dansa kedalam cafe mereka, bukankah itu ide yang kreatif"

Dalam diam nozomi bisa membaca ekspresi dari eli yang seperti mengatakan _"ada ada saja"_

Tak lama setelah itu eli mendapati dirinya tengah mengantri di depan sebuah kelas, karna sampai saat itu eli masih ogah ogahan untuk masuk jadi eli tak memperhatikan dikelas mana sekarang ia tengah berdiri dan dia juga ga mau ambil pusing untuk mencari tau untuk apa sebenarnya ia mengantri saat ini. Nozomi juga masih tak mau angkat bicara dan eli juga tak menanyakan apa apa.

"okay, 5 orang berikutnya akan menjadi princess terakhir" pengumanan itu membuat bunyi "ahh" dibelakang eli menggema. Eli mulai bingung, apalagi dengan kata "princess" yang dia dengar tadi.

"wah, kita beruntung juga jadi 5 orang terakhir yang berkesempatan berdansa dengan pangeran di kelas ini" sahut nozomi yang menyita perhatian eli.

"apa maksudmu nozomi, sebenarnya kita ini lagi ngantri apaan?" eli mulai gelisah dengan situasi yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"eh, dari tadi kamu ga tau? Kan tadi udah aku bilang kelas ini ngadain cafe dansa. Soal antrian, ya ini antrian buat dansa sama pangeran di kelas ini, katanya nanti kita bakal dipinjami gaun untuk dansa juga" ungkap nozomi.

"hah? Aku pikir tadi kita Cuma mau lihat lihat atau Cuma minum doang" eli seketika kaget karna nozomi ga bilang mau dansa juga.

Nozomi hanya nyengir. Dibelakang eli masih terdengar suara kekecewaan yang terlontar dari siswa siswa yang sangat ingin membuktikan gosip yang beredar bahwa salah satu pangeran yang ikut berdansa memiliki karisma yang sangat kuat hingga setiap gadis yang selesai berdansa dengannya menjadi berbunga bunga dan tak henti hentinya tersenyum sambil bercerita tentang ke elokan lawan dansanya yang mereka tak bisa kenali karna sang pujaan hati menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah topeng dansa berwarna putih.

"nozomi, apakah gara gara si pangeran bertopeng itu kamu ikut ikutan mendaftar di antrian ini?" tanya eli penuh selidik.

"haha, ketauan ya. Habisnya bikin penasaran"

"jadi apa yang kamu cari nozomi? Apa aku saja ga cukup? aku seperti dikhianati"

"wah wah, elichi, kamu cemburu karna aku mengincar cewek lain?"

"..." muka eli mulai membulat karna mulai ngambek.

Nozomi akhirnya memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada eli sekarang "elichi, jangan ngambek gitu, setampan apapun pangeran itu aku ga akan berpaling, sumpah"

"..."

"dengar elichi, aku hanya penasaran, dan belum tentu juga aku yang dapat bagian dansa dengan si pangeran bertopeng itu" nozomi memberikan wajah penuh keseriusan agar eli berhenti mengambek dan percaya pada kata katanya.

"5 orang terakhir silahkan masuk untuk mengundi dan memakai gaun" kembali terdengar pengumuman.

"elichi, ini akan menyenangkan, jadi nikmatilah" ucap nozomi meyakinkan eli agar berhenti curuga padanya. Eli masih diam dan tetap mengikuti nozomi.

"baiklah, sekarang waktunya mengundi. Kalian ambil satu bola yang bertuliskan angka 1 - 5 dalam kotak ini dan jangan diperlihatkan sebelum ada aba aba dari admin, okay, silahkan diambil"

Tak butuh waktu lama dan 5 gadis sudah menggenngam bolanya masing.

"tiga dua satu, perlihatkan nomor pada bolanya"

Kelimanya lalu mengangkat bolanya. Eli masih ogah ogahan dan tak peduli pada nomor dan dengan siapa dia akan berdansa nantinya.

"okay, no 4 akan berdansa dengan cassanova kami" ucap admin kemudian.

Yang lain mulai terdengar kecewa kecuali nozomi, eli bahkan tak sadar dengan situasinya saat ini.

"aku ga nyangka malah elichi yang akan dansa sama si cassanova yang menjadi pembicaraan seluruh sekolah. Dan lagi, ternyata cassanova bukan pangeran, hanya orang biasa yang ketampanannya melebihi pangeran pangeran kerajaan"

"hah?" eli lalu kaget dengan pernyataan nozomi, bukan soal cassonova, tapi karna dia yang akan menari dengan si karakter yang terkenal playboy tersebut.

Nozomi lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil membaca pamflet mengenai story di balik kafe cassanova "elichi, ternyata cafe ini namanya cafe cassanova, ada 10 sesi dansa dan satu sesi dansa melambangkan 10 gadis yang telah dikencani cassanova. Di ceritakan kalau cassanova mencari sosok gadis yang benar benar dicintainya hingga ke berbagai penjuru dunia. Nah, penjuru dunia disini dilambangkan dengan pesta dansa ini. Wah, idenya lumayan juga"

Eli masih masa bodo dengan cerita nozomi.

"dan yang kita anggap sebagai pangeran bertopeng itu ternyata si cassanova itu sendiri, hehe" kekeh nozomi. "ah, elichi, hanya 10 gadis yangh akan berdansa dengannya dan kamu menjadi gadis kesepuluh, bukankah itu keberuntungn?"

"aku ga begitu peduli selain ingin ini cepat berakhir"

"hai hai hai. Jika nantinya hatimu cenat cenut seperti yang di bilang banyak orang, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan sedih" nozomi lalu pasang tampang sedih sambil menunduk.

"ga akan pernah terjadi" tegas eli.

"elichi, berjanjilah, setelah kamu berdansa dengannya, aku juga ingin membuat sesi dansa denganmu di ruang osis"

"nozomi, berhenti pasang wajah galau gitu. Dan jika itu bikin kamu lebih baik, okay, nanti kita dansa di ruang osis, senang?"

Nozomi lalu tersenyum dan pengumuman untuk berganti pakaian terdengar.

x x x

eli mengamati sekitarnya setelah selesai mengenakan gaun merahnya yang terlihat sangat cocok melekat pada tubuhnya dan sekarang tengah berdiri di dalam settingan lingkaran, di tengah lingkaran tertutup gorden merah. Eli melihat kebelakang, dan memang settingan dalam kelas ini seperti pesta dansa kebanyakan dimana pelanggan atau tamunya hanya berdiri menikmati minuman yang dibawa para butler sambil berjalan dan menawari satu persatu pada tamu mereka. Tak ada sistem pesan memesan, hanya mengambil apa yang sudah di tawarkan para butler. Disamping eli, ada nozomi yang juga sibuk menyisir seiisi kelas dengan matanya.

Walaupun eli memiliki bola bernomor 4, tapi posisi berdirinya ternyata di tengah, dan hal ini sedikit banyaknya menyita perhatian eli. _"kenapa mereka meletakkan 4 ditengah, emang aneh"_

Musik mulai menggema, lampu mulai padam menyisakan sedikit cahaya remang di tengah lantai dansa, gorden mulai terbuka dan 5 sosok gadis yang crossdressing pakai setelah Prince nampak membelakangi para Princess. Sedetik kemudian mereka mulai membalikkan tubuh mereka, bak boyband, mereka mulai tebar pesona sana sini, kecuali si cassanova yang pandangannya hanya fokus pada lawan dansanya. Eli pun yang tadinya tak berminat mulai membeku karna hanya sedetik baginya untuk membuat eli membeku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Eli tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari cassanova yang berambut gelap yang perlahan mulai memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Seketika didalam pikiran eli terputar lagu _"one direction-onething"._

Sang cassanova akhirnya tegap berdiri di hadapan eli dan memberikan senyuman menggodanya seperti yang sudah diberikannya kepada 9 gadis lainnya, belum sempat eli merespon pemandangan didepannya, si cassanova sudah lebih dulu berlutut dengan satu lututnya menyentuh lantai dan mencium tangan kanan eli. Saat dia melakukannya, saat itulah nafas eli mulai sesak, saat dia kembali berdiri untuk merangkul pinggang eli untuk berdansa, suhu tubuh eli terasa bertambah, saat jarak diantara mereka makin pendek, dan disanalah jantung eli mulai berdegub lebih kencang.

' _perasaan apa ini?'_ batinnya.

Seakan terbius, 5 menit waktu yang mereka berdua habiskan untuk berdansa benar benar bagaikan sekerlingan mata saja. Dalam lima menit itu eli hanya membiarkan sang cassanova menuntun langkahnya, dalam 5 menit itu matanya tak lepas dari sosok bertopeng yang ada dihadapannya begitu juga dengan sang cassanova yang hanya memberikan perhatiannya hanya pada tuan putri di hadapannya dan tak sedikitpun berpaling dari matanya, 5 menit berada dalam rangkulannya menciptakan perasaan hangat di hatinya walau jantungnya masih belum berdegub dengan normal dan tubuhnya juga masih terasa panas.

"tuan putri, the time is over" adalah kalimat yang membuyarkan lamunan eli dan melepaskan belenggu di leher umi dari tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkari leher sang cassnova. Sang cassanova pun lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dari pinggang eli. "suatu kehormatan bisa berdansa denganmu, tuan putri" suara rendah dan berat dari sang cassanova memenuhi gendang telinga eli yang kembali berlutut mencium tangannya, eli kembali terpesona dengan bagaimana _gentle_ cassanova menyambutnya saat hendak berdansa, memperlakukannya selama 5 menit berada dalam pelukannya dan memberikan salam perpisahan padanya. Terakhir, sang pujaan hati memberikan kerlingan terbaiknya sambil berjalan mundur dan melambaikan pelan tangannya sebagai tanpada perpisahan. jika saja saat itu nozomi tidak memegang tangannya, eli sudah terbang ke dunia mimpi.

"elichi, bagaimana dengan pasanganmu?"

Eli terkesiap dan mulai mendarat pada kenyataan, "ah.. itu.. dia? Hahaha, orang orang terlalu berlebihan menilainya. Hahaha, dia biasa aja" jawab eli rada canggung. Dihatinya malah berteriak sebaliknya, hatinya mulai penasaran dengan sosok dibalik topeng tersebut.

"elichi, tingkahmu mencurigakan" nozomi memberikan pandangan menyelidik.

"nozomi, aku sudah ga betah lagi disini, ayo cepat ganti pakaian" kilah eli dan menarik tangan nozomi ke ruang ganti.

Nozomi lebih dulu selesai memakai seragamnya kembali selagi eli masih sedikit melamun dengan pertemuannya dengan cassanova abal abal yang baru saja berhasil membuat dirinya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"eli, aku tunggu di depan" teriak nozomi.

"okay"

"nozomi sempai"

"honoka, kamu jadi butler?"

"haha, gitu deh"

"lumayan cocok denganmu"

"benarkah, makasih"

Suara musik kembali menggema, terdengar suara narator yang bagi nozomi ini baru kali pertama dia mendengarnya _"dan akhirnya sang cassanova mendaratkan hatinya, cinta sejatinya pada sahabatnya sendiri, walaupun banyak yang mentang hubungan mereka karna citra buruk cassonova yang merupakan seorang playboy, tapi mereka berdua yakin akan cinta mereka dan memulai berlayar dalam lautan cinta yang tak bertepi"_

Musik kembali menggema, tapi kali ini bukan seperti musik dansa yang mengiri mereka.

"ah, akhirnya pertunjukan terakhir dimulai" sahut honoka.

"eh? Bukankah itu kotori yang ditengah hall?"

"nozomi, aku selesai" eli keluar dari ruang ganti untuk kemuadian terhenti karna juga melihat kotori di tengah hall.

Ketiganya lalu tak mengalihkan pandangan dari scene akhir dari story. Sang cassanova muncul dalam kerumunan menghampiri kotori sambil bernyanyi. Yah, dia bernyanyi.

"hey, honoka. Cassanova bernyanyi?" tanya nozomi tanpa memutuskan pandangan dari cassanova yang tengah menghayati lagunya.

"haha, begitulah, anggap kayak sountrack gitu"

"suaranya seperti familiar" celetuk eli.

"tentu saja, toh dia juga orang yang kita kenal" honoka kembali merespon.

"eh, benarkah?" eli juga belum memalingkan pemandangan pada kotori dan cassanovanya, otak eli tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan jawaban honoka, makanya setelah itu tak lagi ada pertanyaan lanjutan tentang siapa cewek dibalik topeng itu.

 _They dont know about the things we do_

 _They dont know about the i love you_

 _But i bet you if they only knew_

 _They would just be jealous of us_

 _They dont know about the up all night_

 _They dont know i've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they dont know about us_

Ruangan kelas menggema dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan cassanova yang tidak hanya menghanyutkan kotori, tapi juga orang orang yang menonton mereka.

"honoka, tidakkah mereka terlalu romantis disana?" nozomi mulai bisa melihat bunga bunga cinta yang abstrak bertebaran di tengah hall dansa.

"tentu saja"

Di sisi lain eli mulai gerah dengan pemandangan di lantai dansa, gelisah karna ada timbul rasa iri dengan posisi kotori sekarang.

"acting mereka bagus sekali, umi chan pasti akan cemburu jika melihat kotori sekarang"

"gimana mau cemburu, yang sekarang berdansa dengan dia kan umi chan"

Statement honoka sontak membuat duo OSIS melihat kearah honoka saking kagetnya. Nozomi lalu kemudian terkekeh menyadari kebenaran yang dibawa oleh honoka "tentu saja hal kayak gitu bisa terjadi" responnya kemudian.

Sedangkan eli hanya mematung karna perasaan aneh yang dirasakan dirinya sedari tadi adalah untuk junior ketusnya, Sonoda Umi. Tak lama setelah itu, dilantai dansa, kotori sendiri yang membuka topeng dansa yang membelenggu umi sedari awal acara dansa mereka mulai. Saat umi tetap tak ambil pusing dengan sekelilingnya dan hanya fokus pada kotori dalam lantunan lirik romantisnya, saat itu dunia eli bagai berguncang, ada rasa sakit di bagian dadanya dan eli sendiri tak tau atau tak ingin tau kenapa perasaan seperti ini harus menimpanya. Lagu berakhir, dan dengan jelas semua dapat melihat kalau kotori melayangkan ciumannya tepat disamping bibir umi. Eli hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepal tangannya menahan perasan sakit dihatinya yang tiba tiba saja muncul.

" _perasaan ini ga boleh ada, aku ga mungkin memiliki perasaan ini padanya, ga mungkin dan ga boleh"_ rutuk eki dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **jujur saja author kurang puas dengan tulisan sendiri karna masih belum bisa membuat adegan romantis lebih hidup lagi. dan silahkan kemukakan pendapat kalian di kolom review**_


	15. Confuss

_**Jujur saja setelah chapter kemaren, author lumayan mandeg buat lanjut, hehe. Makanya rada lama buat update lagi. Tapi chapter kemaren itu panjangnya udah setara ama 2 chapter biasanya loh, jadi anggap aja dalam 3 minggu kemaren udah update 2 chapter :p**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Confuss

* * *

"Mana mungkin bisa" keluh Eli dalam hatinya saat melihat Kotori dan Umi sedang bersenda gurau tepat di hadapannya di ruang klub. Ini sudah seminggu setelah bunkasai. Eli masih menimbang nimbang perasaannya sendiri. Beberapa kali dia menyimpulkan pikirannya yang rumit itu bahwa dia memang telah jatuh hati pada ketua tim club memanah yang juga merupakan partner kerjanya dalam membuat koreo untuk muse, tapi beberapa kali juga dia menyanggah dan meninjau ulang kembali perasannya sehingga tiap malam dia tak dapat tidur dengan tenang.

Berapa kalipun Eli terus melakukan PK (Peninjauan Kembali) terhadap perasaannya, semuanya akan berbuntut pada kesimpulan bahwa Ayase Eli memang telah terkena _"Love Arrow"_ nya sang pemanah andalan SMA Otonokizaka. Dan sekarang masalah baru datang. Tentang tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya kedepan, mengingat dirinya telah memiliki dan dimiliki oleh Nozomi dan di sisi lain Umi pun bukanlah seorang cewek singgle.

Dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang diambil serampangan, ceroboh dan asal asalan karna diambil dengan waktu yang sangat singkat, Eli memutuskan untuk membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti keinginan takdir, ini sama saja seperti tak mengambil keputusan apapun. Eli awalnya memang berniat untuk mengubur saja perasaannya, tapi ini sulit karna semakin hari hatinya semakin amburadul dan sakit melihat Kotori begitu mendominasi Umi. Kadang tanpa otaknya sendiri sadar tentang apa yang dilakukannya, Eli mulai merebut perhatian Umi dari Kotori dengan alasan diskusi tentang latihan muse. Tentu saja Kotori dan Nozomi tidak akan curiga karna modus Eli sangatlah masuk akal.

"Umi, bagaimana kalau kali ini aku ikut denganmu dan Maki ke ruang musik. Saat Maki tidak sedang memerlukanmu untuk mengkomposisikan lagu, kita bisa mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang koreonya" modus Eli.

"Hm.. Aku rasa itu ide yang cukup bagus. Okey, aku tunggu di ruang musik. Datanglah kalau senpai ga terlalu sibuk dengan OSIS"

Dengan percakapan ini, menjadi landasan bagi Eli untuk sering mengunjungi Umi ke ruang musik. Walaupun sebenarnya waktu Umi lebih banyak dihabiskan berdiskusi bersama Maki, tapi itu tak mengapa bagi Eli karna dengan begini hatinya menjadi lebih nyaman dan hangat hanya dengan memandangi Umi sibuk dengan hal lain selain Kotori. Yah, situasi diruang musik jauh lebih menentramkan dibanding dengan tempat lain. Karna selain di ruang musik, Umi takkan pernah lepas dari Kotori, dan itu hanya membuat Eli sakit hanya dengan satu lirikan saja.

"Eli-senpai, jangan kamu pikir aku ga sadar tentang apa yang terjadi di ruang musik" sore itu, saat Umi sudah mengambil langkah lebih dulu untuk pulang bersama Kotori, Eli dikagetkan oleh perkataan kouhainya.

"Apa maksudmu, Maki" Eli kaget dan benar benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan berkilah. Senpai, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa status mu sekarang adalah pacarnya Nozomi-senpai, dan rasanya aku tak perlu kasih tau lagi bahwa Umi-senpai juga sudah memiliki Kotori-senpai"

Kekagetan Eli makin menjadi jadi karna Maki sepertinya bisa membaca pikirannya. Bagaimanapun Eli mengelaknya, Maki selalu membalasnya dengan jawaban yang membuat Eli bungkam karna kebenarannya. Akhirnya Eli tak lagi menyembunyikannya dari Maki dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya mendera hatinya dalam beberapa minggu ini.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Semuanya terlihat jelas dari gerak gerikmu dan caramu memandang Umi saat sedang berdiskusi denganku ataupun saat Umi berdiskusi denganmu"

"Maki, aku bisa mengatasinya, aku tau posisi ku. Aku harap kamu bisa menghargai apapun keputusan yang aku ambil nantinya untuk menyelesaikan pergolakan batinku ini"

"Baiklah, aku harap Senpai benar benar mengambil keputusan yang baik untuk semuanya. Dan lebih baik tak ada yang tersakiti"

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Maki, Eli kembali mendapati dirinya makin galau. Cara satu satunya agar semua tidak tersakiti adalah Eli mengesampingkan egonya dan melupakan perasaannya terhadap Umi. Tapi semakin ingin Eli meniadakan keeksissan Umi di hatinya, semakin hatinya tak tenang apalagi setiap hari harus melihat kemesraan dua kouhainya tepat di depan matanya. Nozomi pun mulai menyadari bahwa Eli menjadi banyak diam akhir akhir ini. Berapa kalipun Nozomi bertanya padanya, Eli hanya akan selalu bilang kalau dia sedang lelah.

Menghindari Umi sangatlah sulit, karna kehadirannya akan selalu ada saat muse latihan, dan Eli akan susah mengambil keputusan jika tidak meminta pendapat Umi terlebih dahulu. Memang kebanyakan ide ide Koreo maupun latihan muse dari sang senpai lebih banyak diterima oleh sang Kouhai tapi tak mentah mentah diterima juga karna ada beberapa aspek yang ditambah atau dikurangi Umi sehingga hasil akhirnya menjadi sangat baik. Dan disanalah Eli kembali terbentur, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Umi jika Umi masih berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Dan perasaan itu kian hari kian tak dapat terbendung hingga Eli akhirnya kembali menuruti keegoisannya.

Keegoisan pertama yang ingin dilakukannya adalah membuat Umi bisa merasakan keberadaannya bukan sebagai Senpai, tapi sebagai seorang wanita yang memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuh hatinya. Eli memikirkan bagaimana hal itu bisa terealisasi hingga akhirnya rencana Honoka untuk melakukan Training musim panas di pantai memberikan Eli sebuah modus.

Permintaan Eli untuk meniadakan panggilan honorik seperti –senpai ataupun –san bukanlah tanpa ada udang di balik batu. Sekilas tampak ingin menyamakan kedudukan biar tak ada lagi kecanggungan sesama member muse, tapi di balik itu semua hanyalah modus agar Umi tak lagi memanggilnya dengan embel embel –senpai di belakang namanya. Dan rencana ini disambut sangat baik dan terlihat begitu bersih hingga tak ada yang curiga bahkan Maki sekalipun.

Sulit bagi Eli menyembunyikan kegembiraan hatinya saat pertama kali Umi mencoba memanggilnya tanpa embel embel –senpai. Ekpresi malu malunya yang terlihat jelas di mukanya yang merona pink membuat Eli berteriak "kawaii" di dalam hatinya. Perasaan seperti ini memang baru bagi Eli, dan Eli mendapati dirinya kecanduan untuk terus mengeksplor segala hal tentang Sonoda Umi. Eli mulai melancarkan candaan candaan khasnya yang membuat Umi mengeluarkan berbagai jenis ekpresi malu. Makin hari, Eli makin gencar mencari cari kesempatan untuk mengganggu Umi dengan candaannya, sehingga hari hari yang penuh dengan kelesuannya belakangan ini karna terus terusan menahan perasannya terhadap Umi hilang berganti dengan hari hari penuh keceriaan karna inilah yang diinginkan hatinya, yaitu keinginan untuk dekat dan berbagi berbagai hal dengan orang yang dipilih oleh hatinya.

"Umi-chan gampang sekali nge _blusing,_ aku rasa Elichi jadi memiliki hobi baru dengan terus terusan mengganggunya"

Pada awalnya Eli tak mengerti dan tak menyadari mau di bawa kemana pembicaraan ini akan di bawa Nozomi. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan mukanya jadi pucat pasi setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan Nozomi berikutnya.

"Ne, Elichi, kamu menyukai Umi?"

* * *

xxx

* * *

 _ **Nozomi, walau terlihat orangnya rada echhi dan suka becanda gitu, tapi dia itu orang yang paling peka dan perasa di antara member muse lainnya, loh. Kadang author merasa punya kemiripan dengannya (dibagian ecchi, becanda dan perasanya), apakah karna faktor sesama Gemini? Hehe.**_

 _ **Okay, kali ini sampai disini dulu.**_


	16. I know

_**sorry telat banget buat update karna lagi addict main sif. Satu coment dari viewer menyadarkan gua buat lanjut, dan inilah hasilnya,hehe. Moga kedepannya bisa update lebih cepat**_

* * *

"Ne Elichi, kamu menyukai Umi?" tersimpan banyak rasa dalam hati Nozomi saat menanyakan pertanyaan yang bagaikan dua sisi mata pisau, disatu sisi akan sangat menyakitkan bila ternyata dugaannya selama ini tentang Eli yang menyukai Umi ternyata benar, dan disisi lain akan sangat melegakan jika dugaannya ternyata salah.

Dalam kecanggungan yang terlihat dari wajah Eli, harapan Nozomi mulai menipis, hatinya mulai sakit, saat Eli mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengklarifikasi pertanyaan Nozomi, ingin rasanya ia menutup telinga takut akan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh pacarnya, tapi tiba tiba pintu ruang OSIS dibuka begitu saja oleh Honoka yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera datang ke atap untuk latihan. Dengan gangguan seperti ini membuat Nozomi sedikit lega karna takut Eli akan menjawab "iya" atas pertanyaannya dan bercampur dengan rasa sedih yang menggantung karna tak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari Eli.

Dalam hatinya Nozomi bertekad untuk tidak akan menyerah dengan cintanya, dia masih yakin kalau Eli masih memiliki tempat dihatinya untuk Nozomi. Untuk itu dia siap untuk bekerja ekstra keras merebut perhatian Eli yang kini mulai tertuju pada Umi.

Semakin hari Eli semakin mencari celah untuk mendapatkan waktunya hanya berdua saja dengan sang _archer,_ Nozomi sadar itu, belum lagi Eli tambah menjarak darinya. Hubungan mereka yang dianggapnya baru saja maju satu langkah, malah sekarang terasa mundur dua langkah. Ada hari dimana Nozomi begitu depresi dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini, tapi dia masih bisa menahannya di depan teman temannya karna dia tak mau menbuat teman temannya terbebani oleh masalahnya. Semua beban itu akan tumpah saat Nozomi sampai di apartemennya, tanpa ada satupun yang sadar bahkan Eli sekalipun, Nozomi menangis dikamarnya. Namun, ada hari dimana optimismenya memuncak hingga hari harinya diisi dengan semangat untuk mendapatkan perhatian Eli. Saat Nozomi kembali mendapatkan _pace_ nya bersama Eli, dimana Nozomi dapat kembali mengontrol Eli dan mengurangi kontak Eli terhadap Umi dengan berbagai strategi muslihatnya, Nozomi kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya bahwa Eli takkan jatuh ke wanita lain selain dirinya.

xxx

"Sial, kenapa belakangan ini Nozomi jadi makin agresif?" gerutu Eli di toilet sekolah saat dia akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan Nozomi yang seminggu ini begitu lengket dengannya. Eli mulai tak suka dengan semua pergerakan Nozomi yang dianggapnya berlebihan. Nozomi mulai membuntutinya kemanapun dia pergi, mulai dari pergi sekolah dimana Nozomi akan menjemput Eli di apartemennya, di sekolah, saat istirahat, di OSIS, latihan, bahkan saat Eli ingin keruang musik untuk berdiskusi dengan Umi dan Maki, Nozomi masih mengikutinya.

"Elichi, kamu didalam?" seru suara dari luar yang tak lain adalah Nozomi. Seketika Eli kaget dan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. "Hm, tunggu sebentar" balas Eli sedatar mungkin. Semenit kemudian Eli keluar dari persembunyian yang disambut senyum penuh muslihat di bibir pacarnya. Tak ada senyuman di wajah Eli untuk membalas Nozomi, ingin rasanya menggerutu didepan pacarnya ini karna terlalu _over protective_ , tapi Eli berusaha untuk menahan dan berlalu "Ayo pergi dari sini". Nozomi merangkul tangan Eli saat pacarnya ini berlalu dihadapannya.

"Nozomi, tidakkah kamu pikir tindakanmu belakangan ini berlebihan?" Eli mulai melemparkan uneg unegnya saat mereka berada di ruang OSIS setelah sekolah usai. Mukanya terlihat tidak senang dan wajahnya menggambarkan kegelisahan.

"Hm?" Nozomi mengeluarkan wajah _innocence_ nya.

"Nozomi, aku serius" nada bicara Eli mulai meningkat seiring dengan rasa kesalnya.

"Bukankah wajar seorang pacar selalu berada di samping pacarnya?" balas Nozomi dengan senyum muslihatnya.

"Tapi kamu terlalu _over_ Nozomi, bahkan aku tak bisa bernapas lega barang sedikitpun karna kamu selalu mengekangku"

"Jadi Elicchi, aku sudah menjadi seorang pengganggu dalam hidupmu?" Nozomi tersenyum pahit.

"Bukan begitu, ak..."

"Elicchi, jangan kamu pikir aku tak tau dengan segala perubahan sikapmu belakangan ini. jangan kamu pikir aku tak tau perasaanmu terhadap Umi" Nozomi meninggalkan Eli di depan meja Ketua OSISnya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Tubuhnya serasa membeku, dia ingin mengejar Nozomi, tapi kakinya terasa berat. Semenit kemudian Eli hanya merebahkan kepalanya dimeja tak tau harus berbuat apa "Sial, sial sial" Eli hanya bisa menggerutu sambil memukul mukul mejanya.

"Sial bagimu Eli, Sorry karna ikut campur, barusan aku melihat Nozomi berlari sambil menangis. Apa keretakan mulai terjadi disini?"

Eli sama sekali tak terkejut dengan suara familiar yang tiba tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk "Maaf Maki, aku tidak mau membahasnya, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Okay, aku akan bilang pada Honoka kalau latihan hari ini dibatalkan karna Eli dan Nozomi dalam kondisi tidak baik"

Maki hendak meninggalkan seniornya tapi tertahan saat Eli berkata "Lain kali ketuk pintu saat masuk ruangan ini, budayakan bertata krama" dengan kepala masih menempel pada meja.

Maki tersenyum meremehkan "Sayangnya aku belum satu langkahpun masuk keruangan ini" dengan begitu Maki sepenuhnya meninggalkan Eli -yang menghela nafas kesal dengan reaksi juniornya- untuk kembali menemui anggota muse yang lain di ruangan klub.

Baru beberapa saat ditinggal Maki, Eli mendapatkan pesan _Line_ dari Maki.

 _Aku harap bisa memegang perkataanmu dulu saat kamu bilang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa menyakiti salah satu dari kalian_

 ** _Beri aku waktu, aku akan mengatasinya_**

Pesan dari Maki membuat Eli tambah pusing. Dia mulai merasa seperti politikus yang hanya bisa menebar janji tanpa bisa menepatinya. Apa yang baru terjadi adalah salah. Tidak seharusnya Eli masih disini dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Semua jawaban yang benar semuanya telah diketahui Eli, bahwa saat Nozomi pergi meninggalkannya dengan rasa penuh kecewa dan sedih, Eli harusnya tanpa ragu mengejarnya dan meyakinkan pada Nozomi bahwa Umi bukanlah apa apa baginya, Umi tak lebih berharga dari dirinya. Tapi sayangnya dia tak bisa melontarkan kebohongan semacam itu karna sudah jelas baginya sekarang bahwa dirinya tak mencintai Nozomi, melainkan Umi.

Ponsel eli kembali berbunyi pertanda pesan _Line_ masuk, Eli menghela nafas lagi karna berpikr itu adalah Maki yang mencoba mendesaknya untuk memperbaiki keadaan, tapi yang dilihatnya berikutnya adalah _direct message_ dari Umi

 _Get well soon, eli_

 ** _Thanks umi_**

Eli membalasnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya seakan masalahnya yang barusan terjadi menguap begitu saja. Tapi kembali masalah menghantam kepalanya saat layar ponselnya mati dan kembali teringat pada Nozomi.

"Nozomi" lirih Eli sambil menegakkan kepalanya dari meja "Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Nozomi, aku harus jujur padanya" dengan kebulatan tekadnya, Eli bangkit dari kursinya dan memutuskan untuk mencari Nozomi.

Bersambung


	17. you dont have a singgle chance

You dont have a singgle chance

"Nozomi" Beberapa kali Eli mengetuk pintu apartemen Nozomi, namun sang tuan rumah tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan membukakan pintu. Eli sudah membulatkan tekad bahwa malam ini dia akan membereskan segala ketidakjelasan yang selama ini melanda hubungannya dengan Nozomi. Eli ingin Nozomi tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa lagi menjalani hubungan yang dipaksakan, hubungan yang Eli pikir hanya satu arah. Eli sadar mungkin setelah ini selesai, belum tentu hubungannya dengan Umi akan lebih dekat, malahan bisa jadi Eli takkan mendapatkan kesempatan bersama Umi, bisa jadi Umi sudah sepenuhnya menyukai Kotori dan Eli kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan cintanya, atau jika ada sedikit saja harapan Umi juga balik mencintainya, Umi belum tentu mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Nozomi saat ini. Umi bukanlah tipe cewek yang akan membuat orang yang berkomitmen dengannya –Kotori- menjadi sedih dan depresi, Umi mungkin bahkan rela mengorbankan perasaannya dan kebahagiannya sendiri agar Kotori tak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Nozomi saat ini.

"Nozomi, kita butuh bicara" Eli tak menyerah untuk membujuk Nozomi keluar dari persembunyiannya. Eli yakin bahwa Nozomi sedang di apartemennya, hanya saja Nozomi tak ingin menemuinya sekarang. "Nozomi aku mohon" Eli merendahkan suaranya, seperti memelas.

Di balik pintu, Nozomi masih membenankan kepalanya pada lututnya, meringkuk di depan pintu, galau akan membuka pintu atau tidak. Nozomi tau konsekuensinya jika nanti dia membuka pintu, bisa saja Eli akan meminta hubungan mereka berakhir. Nozomi sudah memperhitungkannya, bahkan kartu kartu nya pun tak memihak kepadanya barang sekalipun, sudah tak dapat dihitung berapa kali Nozomi menemukan hasil buruk saat kartunya dihadapkan pada hubungannya dengan Eli, semua kartu menunjukkan hal yang sama, keputus asaan.

Namun, bukan Nozomi jika menyerah hanya karna kartu, Nozomi masih memutar otak bagaimana cara untuk mempertahankan Eli, bagaimana cara agar Eli bersimpati padanya, bagaimana cara agar simpati itu membuat Eli terikat kembali padanya, sehingga hubungan mereka tak berujung kepada keputus asaan. Nozomi bangkit, dan mulai berbicara.

"Elichi, tolong jangan malam ini. aku mohon, aku ga bisa. Pulanglah"

Eli terkesiap menerima jawaban Nozomi. Eli mencoba mengubah pikiran Nozomi, namun belum sempat Eli melontarkan satu kata, Nozomi kembali memohon padanya untuk pulang. Hingga tak ada pilihan bagi Eli untuk tetap berada di depan pintu Nozomi.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Nozomi. Aku harap kita bisa bicarakan ini besok"

Setelah yakin Eli tak lagi menunggunya, Nozomi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu. "Kamu pasti kuat Nozomi, kamu pasti bisa menjalani ini, besok semua akan baik baik saja" Nozomi, lalu menyeka air matanya dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa kembali menuju kamarnya.

xxXxx

Pagi ini memang ada perasaan tak enak dan berat di hati Eli yang berkaitan dengan Nozomi. Namun saat dirinya melihat Umi di loker sepatu, sesaat kegalauan itu hilang. Eli masih bertanya tanya, kenapa kehadiran umi atau keeksistensian Umi dalam pikirannya bisa membuat hal hal yang berat sekalipun bisa terbang begitu saja. Eli masih berpikir itu sebagai sebuah magic, bagaiman bisa Umi berefek sebegitunya dalam hidupnya. Belum pernah selama ini dia menemui orang yang bisa membuatnya bereaksi seperti jantung berdebar tak karuan, bibir tiba tiba tersungging sendiri, pikiran melayang layang dan tubuh terasa ringan bagai mengapung di udara. Eli mengayunkan langkahnya hendak menyapa Umi sampai akhirnya Eli didahului oleh Kotori.

"Umi chan, lama banget di loker, ayo cepat ke kelas" Kotori memeluk tangan Umi lalu menariknya ke tujuan mereka.

"hai hai" dan seperti biasa Umi hanya menurut.

Kebagiaan yang tadi terbangunpun rubuh. Wajah Eli tak lagi berseri, langkahnya terhenti dan agak tertunduk. Lama Eli bertahan di posisinya hingga akhirnya sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya menyadarkannya.

"Elichi, masih pagi udah bengong"

Disampingnya, berdiri Nozomi dengan senyum manisnya, tak terlihat kecanggungan atau kesedigan di parasnya. Hanya ada Nozomi yang ceria seperti biasanya. Seketika Eli ingat akan sesuatu yang harus disampaikannya pada Nozomi. "Nozomi, aku.."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, Eli sudah ditarik oleh Nozomi sembari berkata "Bentar lagi bel, ayo cepat cepat ke kelas, nanti telat lo"

"tapi.."

"Ssst.., apapun yang mau kamu bicarain bisa menunggu. Aku ga mau telat" masih dengan senyumnya Nozomi tampak tak memiliki beban sama sekali yang menimbulkan persaan yang mengganjal di hati Eli. Seperti yang diminta Nozomi, Eli diam dan hanya mengikuti Nozomi.

Setelah kejadian pagi itupun sifat Nozomi yang ringan tanpa beban itu terus berlanjut hingga kebingungan Eli dibuat bertambah. Setiap kali Eli ingin menyampaikan maksudnya kepada Nozomi, selalu ada celah baginya untuk menghindar dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah lain. Eli tak tau apakah harus kagum atau kesal dengan kemampuan Nozomi untuk menghindari arah pembicaraan hubungan mereka yang dirasa takkan bertahan lama. Eli tak dapat mengeluh, tak dapat mengeluarkan uneg unegnya, tak dapat memaksakan pembicaraan ini kepada Nozomi. Hingga akhirnya Eli menyerah dan membiarkan waktu yang akan menyelesaikan problematika diantara mereka.

Hari hari berlalu, Nozomi yang merasa Eli mulai menyerah belum bisa mengendurkan pertahanannya karna posisinya sekarang belumlah aman. Walau Eli berhenti meminta bicara serius tentang hubungan mereka, namun tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa secara tak terduga Eli jengah dan suasanya menjadi memanas. Tentu saja Nozomi tak ingin membuat Eli marah, karna itu Nozomi terus mencari cara agar Eli seutuhnya berhenti berpikiran untuk meninggalkannya.

"Nozomi, aku mencintai Umi" hal yang paling ditakutkan Nozomi akhirnya terjadi, sebuah pukulan telak ke arah Nozomi datang begitu tiba tiba dan tak dapat diprediksi. Sore itu hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang OSIS setelah rapat gabungan dengan ketua ketua klub ekskul di sekolah.

"Elichi, aku tak tau maksud pembicaraanmu. Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang" Nozomi bergegas meninggalkan Eli karna dia tau kalimat berikutnya adalah kata putus. Nozomi secepatnya ingin menghilang dari jangkauan Eli agar kata kata kehancuran itu tak bisa dia dengar.

Eli berusaha menghentikan Nozomi, tapi langkahnya kalah cepat dan sekali lagi kehilangan kesempatan untuk memutuskan ikatannya dengan Nozomi. "Sial" gerutunya. Eli sama sekali tak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir dengan buruk. Eli sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur kata kata agar ucapannya tak menyakiti Nozomi sehingga bisa putus dengan cara baik baik. Tapi sikap Nozomi membuatnya hilang kendali, kata kata itu tiba tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya akibat rasa frustasi karna tak bisa membuat Nozomi mendengarkan ucapannya.

xxXxx

Hari berikutnya Nozomi tak hadir ke sekolah. Eli mulai mengkhawatirkannya dan memutuskan untuk melihat ke apartemennya setelah pulang sekolah. Tak seperti sebelumnya, Nozomi membuka pintu pada ketukan pertama eli memanggil namanya dari balik pintu. Nozomi tampak begitu lemah, matanya sembab seperti orang yang menangis seharian. Nozomi mempersilahkan Eli masuk, tapi baru beberapa langkah menuju ruang tengah, Nozomi terlihat akan jatuh. Eli dengan sigap meraih tangannya dan merangkulnya ke sofa. Dari sentuhan tangan mereka yang dirasa Eli, sudah jelas Nozomi memang sedang demam. Eli mulai merasa bersalah jikalau sakitnya Nozomi disebabkan oleh perkataannya kemaren sore.

Hening terus menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kamu tak akan memiliki kesempatan, Elichi"

Eli tersentak dan mulai bingung dengan ucapan Nozomi.

"Apa yang kamu harapkan dari Umi? Dia balik menyukaimu?"

Eli masih nanar menatap Nozomi yang matanya sama sekali tak melihat Eli.

"Kamu ga akan punya kesempatan seperti itu karna Umi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menyakiti orang lain. Dia ga akan mungkin mengkhianati Kotori sekalipun dia ga mencintai Kotori sebesar kotori mencintainya. Dia bahkan rela tersakiti jika itu akan membuat Kotori bahagia"

"i know" Eli hanya menunduk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nozomi sama persis dengan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"lalu apa yang kamu harapkan?"

"aku ga tau"

"bodoh, kamu ga punya pilihan lain selain mencintaiku, Ayase Eli" kali ini Nozomi menatap lekat Eli yang sedikit kaget dengan intimidasi dari Nozomi.

xxXxx

* * *

 _sorry lagi karna update an yang lama. tapi gua akan berusaha agar nih ceriita bisa selesai secepatnya. makasih karna udah sabar nungguin update an dari author, dan makasih juga semangatnya untuk membuat author kembali berhadapan dengan cerita ini_


	18. what it is?

Semua berjalan cukup normal bagi Umi. Menjadi sahabat yang bermetamorfosis menjadi pacar baginya memang memiliki perbedaan. Kotori jadi bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya kepada Umi tanpa menahan diri lagi dan itu membuat Umi sedikit kalang kabut karna masih malu-malu walau statusnya sudah setingkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Bagi Umi, getaran getaran dan debaran debaran yang dirasakannya saat Kotori mendekatinya sudah dia anggap sebagai cinta yang slama ini belum pernah dia rasakan. Tapi apakah cinta hanya sekedar itu saja? Umi pun mulai mempertanyakannya.

Tentu saja Umi merasa senang saat Kotori memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, Kotori selalu menuntun dalam hubungan mereka. Umi merasa saat dirinya masih jalan ditempat, Kotori sudah jauh mendahuluinya. Kotori kadang harus menjemput kembali Umi ke belakang karna begitu lambatnya Umi bergerak. Namun demikian Kotori masih sabar menunggu Umi untuk melampaui batas dirinya sendiri dan menjalani hubungan mereka secara perlahan. Kotori yakin, cepat atau lambat mereka akan bisa memperdalam hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar pegangan tangan dan _kissing_.

Umi tak terlalu berlarut larut dalam mempertanyakan perasaannya. Selagi Kotori bahagia dengan apa yang telah mereka jalani, itu sudah membuatnya cukup senang. Tapi kenapa hatinya masih terasa kosong?

Dengan popularitas muse yang kian menanjak, Umi jadi sering diminta untuk membuat lirik untuk lagu baru meraka. Hal ini membuatnya harus bekerja lebih ekstra bersama maki diruang musik. Sesekali Eli datang menghampiri mereka. Memang, Eli sudah pernah bilang kalau dia akan ikut diskusi di ruang musik bersama Umi dan Maki. Walau tak banyak tau soal koreograpi, namun nyatanya Maki sesekali dapat memberikan masukan terhadap ide ide yang dibuat oleh Umi dan Eli. Tapi, sekeras apapun Maki mencoba berpendapat, dia harus mengakui bahwa itu bukanlah bidangnya dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan pianonya, meninggalkan dua orang rekannya sibuk berdiskusi berdua.

Awalnya Maki yakin arah pembiacraan mereka memang soal koreo, tapi lambat laun, pembicaraan itu beralih pada ekspresi puas Eli dan wajah kesal Umi, tak jarang juga Umi seperti tersipu berhadapan dengannya. Dengan sifat Eli yang cukup manipulatif dan _playfull,_ sudah jelas Eli sedang menjahli juniornya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri. Semakin lama Maki merasakan ada yang aneh dan memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Eli. Dan disaat itulah Maki mengetahuinya dan mulai memonitori perkembangan hubungan mereka.

Kembali ke Umi. Apa yang dijalani bersama Eli memang terasa menyenangkan. Waktu yang dijalaninya bersama Eli terasa berbeda saat bersama Kotori. Baginya, walaupun Eli sifatnya jahil dan suka mengganggunya, tetaplah Eli memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Umi menghormatinya dan tak lagi bersifat dingin terhadapnya. Umi mulai open kepada Eli dan itu membuat Eli makin gencar mendekat padanya. Sesekali saat bicara dengan Eli yang diselingi candaannya, Kotori datang dan memintanya ikut bersamanya. Walau pada akhirnya yang dilakukan Umi dan Kotori berikutnya hanyalah hal hal tak penting lainnya atau Cuma sekedar bermanja manja di bawah pohon besar di halaman belakang sekolah mereka.

Eli sadar ada kecemburuan di mata Kotori, tapi sayangnya tak ada kesadaran dari bahasa tubuh Umi. Kadang Eli berpikir betapa tidak pekanya umi terhadap perasaan seseorang. Pembicaraan yang terhenti karna Kotori tak hanya menimbulkan persaan bersalah, tapi juga perasaan tak enak dan tak puas. Hingga akhirnya Eli memutuskan mencari waktu lain selain di sekolah untuk melanjutkan obrolan yang tertunda.

Kotori memang tak selalu memonitor Umi dan Kotori mencoba untuk tak bertindak jauh karna Kotori sadar bahwa Umi butuh pivasi. Jadi Kotori tak pernah tau bahwa kekasihnya melakukan pertemuan dengan gadis lain. Kotori selalu mencoba untuk mengesampingkan kecemburuan terhadap Eli yang belakangan mencuat, dan terus berpikir untuk selalu percaya pada cinta Umi. Selama beberapa bulan berpacaran, Kotori merasa Umi memang masih pasif, dan Kotori sadar bahwa Umi bukannya tak berusaha, Umi punya progres terhadap hubungan mereka walau masih kecil, dan Kotori akan terus bersabar jika penantiannya ini berujung manis.

"Tidakkah kamu mau menghabiskan waktu luangmu bersama Nozomi dari pada mengurus hal membosankan kayak koreo ini?" Umi selalu mempertanyakan soal Nozomi saat mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat untuk diskusi.

"kenapa kamu selalu membahas itu? Ini juga bukan buat kepentingan kita aja, untuk kepentingan bersama malahan"

"yah, aku tau sih. Tapi kenapa ga disekolah aja sih"

"pacarmu selalu menjemputmu sebelum kita selesai membicarakan apa apa"

Dengan jawaban itu membuat Umi bungkam. Dan mereka mulai melanjutkan tugas mereka.

Ada sebuah perasaan _addict_ pada Umi saat bersama Eli. Seberapa kalipun dibikin kesal oleh candaan Eli, namun nyatanya Umi menikmatinya dan tak ingin kebersamaan itu cepat berakhir. Dari perasaan aneh ini Umi kembali mempertanyakan perasaannya. Bahagiakah dia saat bersama Kotori? dan dengan jelas dia menjawan Ya. Dan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Eli, perasaan menyenangkan apa yang membarengi hubungan mereka? Dan Umi pun mulai bingung menjawabnya. Saat dia berpikir bisa mengubur pertanyaan itu, nyatanya pertanyaan itu kembali mencuat saat dirinya tak bersama Kotori.

Saat menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Kotori, dunia seakan hanya ada mereka berdua dan Umi bisa dibikin lupa akan hal lain. Namun jika kotori pergi, pikirannya kembali pada Eli dan kembali dibuat galau dengan perasaan ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Saat perasaan itu datang, tiba tiba saja pesan Line dari Eli datang padanya. Seakan eli menjawab panggilan jiwanya, eli begitu saja mengiriminya pesan hanya sekedar bilang "udah tidur?", "udah makan?", "lagi apa?". Kadang Umi berpikir, "emangnya nih senpai pacar aku apa, pertanyaannya udah kayak Kotori". Namun sekalipun Umi tak pernah mengacuhkan pesannya dan selalu membalasnya sampai Umi merasa cukup. Sering Umi harus dibikin sibuk sendiri setiap kali Eli dan Kotori menchat nya di waktu yang bersamaan. Eli tak mempermasalahkan kenapa jawaban chattingannya dibalas agak lama oleh Umi, dan itu berlawanan dengan Kotori yang suka bertanya "kok jawabnya lama". Umi tak terlalu bodoh untuk menjawab "lagi chatting dengan Eli" dan lebih memilih memakai sticker bernuansa minta maaf tanpa beralasan. Kotori selanjutnya tak terlalu curiga karna sifat dasar Umi yang pemalu, jadi kadang wajar dia butuh waktu buat mikir jawaban atas pesan Kotori, itulah yang dipikirkannya walau kenyataannya agak berbeda.

Hari hari berlanjut dan Eli kembali bisa keruang musik setelah belakangan agak terhenti oleh suatu dan lain hal. Saat eli membuka pintu ruangan, hanya Umi yang dilihatnya. Dengan perasaan bingung eli mulai bertanya "Maki kemana?"

Umi yang sibuk dengan buku liriknay mengalihkan perhatian pada Eli "katanya hari ini ga bisa datang karna ada urusan keluarga dan butuh cepat pulang"

"ho.. terus kenapa kamu masih disini?"

"aku merasa nyaman disini, lebih dapat inspirasi" Umi lalu melanjutkan tulisannya.

Eli kemudian mendekat, duduk disebelah Umi mencoba mengintip lirik yang tengah dibuat oleh Umi. Umi yang sadar dengan yang dilakukan Eli lalu menyilangkan tangannya ke catatannya. "apa yang kamu lakukan, eli?"

Eli nyengir "entahlah. Kenapa kamu harus malu memperlihatkannya padaku. Sini!"

"aku akan perlihatkan jika nanti udah selesai, sekarang jangan ganggu aku" Umi mengambil bukunya dan mengangkatnya jauh dari jangkauan eli.

Seketika sifat jahilnya kambuh dan mencoba meraih buku yang dipegang oleh Umi. Umi bersikeras untuk tidak memperlihatkannya dan Eli terus gencar mendapatkannya hingga pada suatu kondisi wajah mereka berhadapan dan hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. Nafas eli tercekat dengan situasi ini, dia tak mampu menarik dirinya dan Umi sama sekali tak bergerak. Mereka saling pandang dengan wajah terpana satu sama lain. Rahang terkatup, nafas memburu, jantung berdegup kencang, hanya itu yang dirasa Eli, pikirannya mulai tertuju pada bibir pink milik kouhainya. Disisi lain Umi merasa terhipnotis kedalam mata biru langit milik Eli, tak dapat bergerak walaupun otakya memerintahnya untuk mundur. Terjadi perubahan diraut wajah Eli, matanya mulai sayu menembus kilauan amber milik Umi. Umi masih bingung kenapa tubuhnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Eli sampai akhirya dua bibir itu bertemu. Tak ada yang berniat untuk menarik diri, hanya melepaskan rasa penasaran satu sama lain. Dan perasaan itu akhirnya meluap dan tak dapat dibendung lagi. Merasa tak ada penolakan Eli mulai leluasa menjamah bibir Umi dengan lidahnya. Ciuman itu bahkan semakin dalam saat Eli memegang pipi Umi dan Umi menggenggam tangan Eli yang menyentuh pipinya. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan mereka kala itu, hanya saja itu luar biasa. Sesekali desahan terdengar dari keduanya dan akhirnya bibir itu harus berpisah saat pemiliknya merasa kekurangan oksigen di paru paru mereka.

Yang terjadi berikutnya begitu membingungkan, terlebih pada wajah Umi. Umi mundur dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan mulai menatap Eli dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Ini ga benar, Eli. maaf, aku harus pergi" Umi mengemasi barangnya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Eli yang menatapnya nanar.

xxXxx

 _ **ini kejadiannya sebelum chapter 17, ya.**_


	19. sorry

_sebelumnya author ingin mengatakan bahwa author masih hidup,dan masih pengen melanjutkan cerita ini ampe kelar,hehe_

* * *

 ** _Sorry_**

Pagi itu, dijalan ke sekolah, Eli kembali mengingat kejadian kemaren malam dimana Nozomi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak ada peluang baginya untuk bisa mendekati Umi, ditambah kekukuhan hati Nozomi untuk terus ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dengan kondisi Nozomi yang terpuruk seperti kemaren malam membuat Eli tak tega dan mencoba bertahan dengan hubungan yang dianggapnya satu arah ini. Lalu pikirannya kembali pada insiden di ruang musik dimana secara tak sadar dirinya dan Umi melakukan sesuatu hal yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan. Eli sadar, setelah insiden itu, dirinya dan Umi belum melakukan pembicaraan apapun, apakah itu sekedar minta maaf atau mengkonfirmasi apa sebenarnya yang mereka rasakan saat insiden itu terjadi. Eli merasa Umi hilang begitu saja karna susahnya sang senpai untuk menemui kouhainya. Sekalipun Eli menemukannya, itupun Umi sedang bersama Kotori dan Eli cukup tau diri untuk tidak muncul di tengah mereka berdua.

Omongan Nozomi sepertinya tak benar benar bisa membuatnya berhenti penasaran terhadap Umi, karna selau ada rasa gelisah saat dirinya tak bisa meminta klarifikasi dari Umi atas insiden diruang musik. Jika pada akhirnya Umi memberikan jawaban yang menyakitkan, itu lebih baik daripada harus dihantui rasa penasaran hingga membuatnya tak bisa tidur sepanjang malam.

Dan siang itu saat istirahat Eli mendapatkan kesempatannya. Umi keluar dari ruang guru tanpa didampingi oleh Kotori. Merasa inilah kesempatan yang selama ini ia nantikan, Eli bergegas menghampirinya tepat di depan ruang gerak Umi.

"Umi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"..." Umi kaget bak melihat hantu, sesaat matanya lekat pada sosok didepannya lalu berpaling "maaf Eli, aku sudah ada janji dengan Kotori dan Honoka, aku harus segera menemui mereka"

Umi berlalu dari hadapannya, tapi Eli dengan sigap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Umi. "Please, sebentar saja" Eli mencoba memohon.

"Maaf Eli, aku ga bisa" genggaman Eli tak terlalu kuat hingga mudah bagi Umi untuk melepasnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Pada awalnya Eli merasa masih bersemangat untuk bisa mengajaknya bicara, tapi kesempatan kesempatan lain yang didapatinya sama saja dengan yang terjadi pada percobaan pertama. Umi sekarang jelas menghindarinya. Dalam kefrustasiannya itu Nozomi kembali datang padanya yang juga merasakan perubahan sikap Umi pada Eli.

"Umi-chan mungkin sudah tau bahwa dekat denganmu hanya akan mengancam hubungannya dengan Kotori-chan" Nozomi tiba tiba muncul saat Eli melamun di ruang OSIS dengan senyumnya yang dianggap Eli sebagai senyuman mengejek dirinya.

"Begitukah?" Eli menjawabnya dengan nada acuh tanpa mau melihat kearah Nozomi. Satu sisi ada kekesalan pada diri Eli terhadap Nozomi karna dirinya tak bisa lepas dari jerat sang pembaca tarot yang juga masih berstatus pacarnya.

"Elichi, kamu sudah tau apa yang harus kamu lakukan" Nozomi lalu mengambil tempat dibelakang kursi Eli dan memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik "Lupakan dia, Elichika"

Eli tak bergerak dan membiarkan Nozomi melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

XxXxX

Setelah beberapa minggu tak mendapatkan hasil, Eli berada di puncak frustasinya dan memutuskan untuk menyerah saja dan mungkin sudah saatnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Nozomi, walau hatinya terasa enggan.

Eli sedang berdiskusi ringan di lorong bersama seorang anggota OSIS saat seketika dia melihat Umi berjalan kearah bekalang sekolah dengan sebuah keranjang berisi bola voli yang terlihat buluk. Mata Eli mengikuti Umi begitu saja dan pikirannya mulai tak bisa menangkap omongan lawan bicaranya.

"Hm, maaf, bisa kita lanjutkan nanti. Aku ada urusan sebentar" dengan begitu Eli bergegas menyusul Umi.

Padahal Eli tau bahwa harusnya dia tak mengikutinya karna dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Umi. Seperti ada yang merasukinya, atau seperti tubuhnya memiliki refleks tersendiri saat melihat Umi, itulah yang dirasakan Eli.

Eli terus mengikutinya hingga Umi memasuki gudang sekolah. Pintunya terbuka sedikit dengan ujung pintu terganjal oleh sebuah batu kecil, saat Eli masuk, dia tak sengaja menendang batu tersebut. Awalnya Eri ragu untuk masuk karna gudang sekolah sedikit gelap, namun karna bagian di dekat ventilasi agak terang karna dimasuki cahaya Eli mulai memberanikan dirinya dan masuk. Eli membuka lebar pintunya dan sesaat kemudian terdengar suara pintu tertutup yang membuat Eli sedikit terkejut, pun demikian dengan rekannya yang juga ada di dalam.

"Siapa itu?" refleks Umi bergegas menuju pintu dan bertemu pandang dengan Eli yang tersenyum canggung padanya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Eli dari Umi adalah kecemasan, awalnya Eli berpikir apakah Umi sebegitu takutnya untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi anggapan itu hilang setelah pertanyaan Umi berikutnya "Katakan padaku kalau kamu kesini bersama temanmu dan temanmu sedang menunggu di luar gudang"

Eli mengernyitkan keningnya, tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Umi "Maaf, Umi, aku tak begitu mengerti dengan pekataanmu. Tapi aku kesini sendiri dan tak ada orang di luar gudang"

"Oh, God" Umi memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya seakan berada dalam keadaan yang genting.

Eli yang masih bingung mulai bertanya "Aku rasa aku berhak tau apa yang terjadi disini. Kenapa kamu sebegitu frustasinya jika aku tak membawa teman kesini"

Umi mendekati Eli "Bukan itu masalahnya Ayase Eli-san. Kamu tau, pintu ini tak bisa dibuka dari dalam" Umi lalu memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya, tapi pintu sama sekali tak bergeming "Apa ini membuatmu mengerti? kita terjebak disini" Umi lalu menyenderkan dirinya di dinding dan terduduk dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Mendengar pernyataan Umi membuat mata Eli terbelalak. Apakah dirinya baru saja melakukan hal bodoh? Eli mencoba mendekat ke pintu dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi dilakukan Umi dan hasilnya juga sama saja dengan Umi. "Maafkan aku Umi. Mungkin masih ada yang bisa mendengar kita kalau kita berteriak minta tolong" dengan begitu Eli mulai berteriak minta tolong sembari menggendor gedor pintu dengan tangannya.

Dilain sisi Umi hanya melihatnya seakan apa yang dilakukan Eli sia sia belaka.

"Umi, kenapa kamu ga ikut teriak juga" protes Eli.

Umi berdiri dari duduknya perlahan, lalu tangannya mencoba menggenggam tangan Eli untuk menghentikan senior blondenya membuat tangannya bertambah memar. Eli bingung dan mencoba melawan "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Umi"

"Kamu bawa handphone?"

"Kenapa nanya handphone sekarang, yang lebih penting itu cari pertolongan biar bisa buka pintu ini"

"Percuma Eli, gudang ini jauh dari gedung sekolah. Hanya kemungkinan kecil siswa mau ke area ini apalagi ini udah sore, udah lama sejak sekolah bubar"

"..." Eli terdiam dengan pernyataan realistis Umi.

"Jadi kamu bawa handphone ga?"

"Buat apa?"

"Hah..." saat Umi menghela nafasnya saat itu Eli mengerti maksudnya. Mereka bisa menelpon salah seorang temannya untuk datang menolong mereka.

Eli lalu memeriksa tasnya. "ngomong ngomong Umi, ada apa dengan handphone mu?"

"Lagi mati, aku lupa nge charge tadi pagi"

"Hoo.." Eli lalu menemukan handphonenya dan mengopernya pada Umi.

"Kenapa kamu kasih ke aku, coba telpon seseorang" perintah Umi .

Eli lalu menarik kembali tangannya yang menyodorkan handphone, entah kenapa Eli merasa seperti berhadapan dengan Umi yang dulu pertama kali di kenalnya, begitu dingin. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada tak lagi berkesempatan berkomunikasi dengannya. Saat Eli mengaktifkan handphone nya mukanya mulai pucat pasi "U-Umi..." tergagap Eli memanggil Umi dan Umi menjawabnya hanya dengan tatapan matanya "aku kehilangan sinyal"

"Apa?" kaget, Umi meraih handphone Eli dan mencoba menggoyang goyangkan ponselnya keatas berharap bisa mendapatkan sinyal. Entah berapa lama Umi melakukannya saat dia mulai putus asa dia menemui Eli yang meringkuk gemetaran di dinding gudang. Umi tidak dapat menemukan wajahnya karna Eli membenamkannya diantara dua lututnya, walau pencahayaan sedikit karna sore sudah semakin larut menjelang malam tapi Umi bisa dengan jelas melihat Eli gemetaran diiringi suara isakan pelan dari arah Eli. Umi yang mulai cemas bergegas menghampirinya.

"Woi, Eli, kamu ga apa apa?"tanya Umi sembari memegang bahu Eli.

Sadar dengan sentuhan temannya, Eli melompat dalam pelukan Umi dan membuat Umi terhuyung kebelakang, jika bukan karna refleks tangan Umi untuk menahan mereka berdua, mungkin Umi sudah mendapati dirinya membentur lantai dengan kepala duluan. Umi yang awalnya kaget ingin mengomeli Eli hingga akhirnya niatan itu urung saat mendengar isakan Eli yang semakin jelas. Kali ini Umi merasa luluh. "Eli, kenapa?"

Eli masih tak mau menjawab dan hanya memeluk Umi lebih erat. Umi mulai merasakan seragamnya terutama didaerah bahu mulai basah oleh airmata Eli. Umi sangat ingin tau apa yang terjadi, tapi lebih memilih menengangkan Eli dengan membalas pelukannya dan mencoba mengelus elus kepala seniornya.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang Eli mulai bicara "Maaf Umi, bisa kita seperti ini saja untuk beberapa saat?"

Umi mengangguk pelan "Kamu takut gelap?"

Pertanyaannya itu hanya membuat Eli menggenggam seragam Umi kian erat, dan Umi menyimpulkan bahwa dugaannya benar. "Hei, kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya. Tenanglah" Umi berusaha membuat Eli nyaman dengan terus menerus mengusap kepala Eli. Sesekali dia melihat kearah ponsel Eli untuk mengecek sinyal. Dan pada pengecekan kesekian akhirnya Umi tersenyum "Hei, Eli, kita mendapatkan sinyal, aku akan menelpon seseorang" Umi hendak berdiri untuk menelpon, tapi seniornya seolah tak mau lepas dari pelukannya. Sadar akan maksud tersirat seniornya, Umi urung berdiri.

"Halo Maki, bisa kamu bantu aku? Aku terjebak di gudang sekolah bersama Eli. Aku ga apa apa. Bisa kamu datang secepatnya. Terimakasih, Maki" lalu Umi menutup telponnya.

"Eli, sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi"

Sesaat setelah itu mereka terdiam, Eli lalu kembali bersuara "Hey, Umi. Kenapa belakangan kamu menjauhi ku?"

Pertanyaan Eli membuat Umi tersentak, daritadi Umi sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Eli akan menanyakan hal itu padanya, bahkan dia lupa apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Eli belakangan ini. Nafasnya mulai tercekat dan dadanya terasa sesak. Dengan posisi sekarang ini sangat memungkinkan bagi Eli untuk merasakan pertambahan kecepatan detak jantung lawan bicaranya, Eli mulai berpikir, apakah insiden diruang musik itu benar benar suatu hal spesial bagi Umi.

"A-Aku rasa aku tak mengerti maksudmu Eli"

Setelah mengontral rasa takutnya terhadap gelap dengan adanya Umi disampingnya Eli merasa kesempatan ini adalah kesempatan terbesarnya untuk menjawab semua rasa penasarannya terhadap Umi "Umi, apa artinya ciuman kita di ruang musik bagimu"

Eli merasakan suhu tubuh Umi kian memanas dalam pelukannya dan detak jantungnya sudah sama berpacunya dengan detak jantung Eli saat ini. dia sangat ingin tau apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Umi, apakah akan memuaskan hatinya, atau malah menyakitkan hatinya. Tapi itu semua adalah resiko yang akan ditanggungnya, dan Eli sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk hal terburuk.

"i-itu, a-aku tak yakin Eli. Itu hanya luapan emosi sesaat. Yah, aku rasa begitu"

"Kamu rasa? Kamu sama sekali tak yakin Umi"

"Aku ga tau, maaf Eli"

Jawaban Umi kembali membuatnya menggantung, dan entah kenapa sangat sakit dihatinya. Untuk kedua kalinya Eli menangis, hanya saja kali ini bukan karna phobianya terhadap gelap, tapi karna ketidakpastian Umi terhadap perasaannya terhadap Eli.

Eli menaikkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi dibahu Umi, mencoba menatap mata amber milik umi "Umi, aku mencintaimu" Eli tau, pengungkapan isi hatinya hanya akan berujung perih di hatinya, tapi dia sudah siap menanggung itu semua.

Di lain pihak, Umi hanya bisa menatap nanar Eli, tak tau harus menjawab apa. Tak mau terhipnotis oleh mata biru Eli, Umi memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan lakukan ini pada ku Eli" Umi memelas.

Disana Eli kembali melihat gejolak batin Umi. Kouhainya tak sepenuhnya menolaknya, hanya saja dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dihadapinya. Eli lalu memegang pipi kouhainya dan mengarahkannya pada ciuman kedua mereka. Umi sama sekali tak menolak dan hanya membiarkan Eli melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Saat bibir mereka berpisah Eli kembali menatap Umi "Apa perasaanku berbalas?"

Umi hanya diam, lalu menunduk "Aku ga tau Eli"

"Lalu kenapa kamu ga nolak waktu aku menciummu?" kembali cairan bening mengalir dipipi kanan Eli.

Keadaan ini juga membuat Umi sesak dan matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Sesaat kemudian umi mengikuti Eli, terisak dan hanyut dengan nelangsa cerita cinta mereka.

"Hey Umi, jawab aku"

Umi mengepalkan tangannya, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memutuskan jawaban untuk senior blonde nya. "Maaf Eli, aku ga bisa mengkhianatinya" Umi mulai menghapus air matanya dan mencoba lebih kuat.

Eli hanya tersenyum pedih "Aku tau kamu akan mengatakan hal itu"

"Maaf"

"Ga apa apa. Hanya saja kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya"

"..." Umi bingung sembari memirungkan kepalanya.

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah perasaanku berbalas? Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

Muka Umi memanas, jika bukan karna gelap maka jelas sudah wajahnya sangat merah. "A-aku, E-Li, A-ku..."

"Umi, Eli, kalian disana" suara pintu terbuka lebar memenuhi gudang, dari suaranya mereka sudah tau bahwa itu adalah Maki. Perlahan pintu mulai menutup dan dengan sigap Umi memperingatkan Maki.

"Maki, tahan pintunya. Pintunya lagi rusak"

Sesaat pintu menutup, Maki meraihnya. Ada perasaan lega dihati ketiganya.

"Eli" Umi berdiri dan memberikan tangannya pada Eli, mengisyaratkan Eli untuk ikut berdiri dan keluar dari gudang. Eli kemudian meraihnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakuakan berdua di gudang?" tanya Maki.

"Kami tak sengaja terperangkap, Maki" jelas Umi saat mereka sudah meninggalkan gudang.

"Okay, aku ga tanya lebih lanjut lagi" sebenarnya maki ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi, kenapa Eli terlihat kacau sekali dan mukanya kayak orang habis banyak nangis. Tapi pertanyaan kedua gagal ia lontarkan melihat kondisi 2 senpainya yang begitu kelelahan. "aku akan antar kalian pulang"

"Thanks, Maki"

Bersambung...

* * *

 _Makasih buat yang masih setia sama cerita yang kepanjangan ini, walau update kali ini agak lamaan, hehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya._


	20. Date

_**Date**_

Malam itu Umi telah memikirkannya, dan tak ada lagi keraguan jika apa yang dirasakannya pada Eli adalah cinta. Tindakannya yang tak mencegah Eli sama sekali saat Eli mencoba menciumnya telah membuktikan semuanya. Perasaan Eli padanya berbalas, hanya saja ada sebuah batu besar yang menghentikan langkahnya, Kotori. Tak mungkin dirinya dengan begitu egois memutuskan hubungan dengan Kotori lalu dengan senang menyambut tangan Eli. Tak mungkin baginya merusak persahabatan mereka, tak hanya antara Kotori dan dirinya, tapi antara dirinya dan juga Honoka. Umi tau seberapa besar Honoka mencintai Kotori saat mereka berdua belum jadian, dan berapa besar sakit yang diterima Honoka saat dia mengiklaskan Kotori untuk Umi miliki. Umi hanya akan membuat mereka bertiga menderita pada akhirnya jika dia menerima cinta Eli.

Dan semua pikiran itu sukses membuat Umi tak tidur semalaman. Muka lelahnya tak luput dari perhatian Kotori. Dengan semua perhatian dan cinta yang Kotori berikan padanya, membuat Umi makin merasa bersalah pada sang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh hati ke gadis lain selain pacarnya, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi sosok yang jahat dan tak berhati seperti sekarang ini. Mencintai Eli adalah salah, tapi ntah kenapa dia tak bisa menghindari kesalahan itu. Mencintai Kotori adalah benar, tapi dia tak bisa memaksakan hatinya. Umi harus memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus menyakiti orang orang disekelilingnya.

Golden week menjelang. Masing masing anggota muse telah sepakat untuk meniadakan latihan pada liburan itu dan memberikan waktu pribadi bagi anggotanya. Kotori tak luput dari rencana keluarganya untuk mengunjungi neneknya di luar kota, begitu juga Honoka menjalani hari yang sibuk di toko kuenya karna saat Golden week ini tokoya menerima begitu banyak pesanan. Walau banyak yang merencanakan liburan, sayangnya Umi tak merencanakan apa apa untuk mengisi waktunya. Dan ada satu orang lagi yang juga menghadapi situasi yang sama, Eli.

Sebuah pesan line masuk pada Eli malam sebelum liburan dimulai.

" _ **besok free"**_

" _yups"_

" _ **mau pergi jalan?"**_

" _tentu, kamu mau bawa aku kemana?"_

" _ **lihat besok aja, jam 8 pagi aku jemput kerumahmu"**_

Umi meletakkan smartphone nya di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. tubuhnya terduduk menyender pada kasurnya. Menghela nafas panjang dan sesaat tertegun membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Umi lalu mengangkat kembali kepalanya dengan sebuah tekad yang harus ia penuhi esok hari "kamu harus kuat, Umi" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

xXxXx

Hari esok yang dirasa Eli begitu lambat kedatangannya akhirnya tiba. Saat Umi mengajaknya tadi malam untuk pergi bersama, Eli tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Eli bahkan menghayal hal hal indah akan terjadi pada pertemuan yang dianggap Eli sebagai kencan pertama mereka. Sedikit ada rasa bersalah pada Kotori, tapi Eli tak bisa menipu dirinya betapa dia sangat menginginkan moment ini.

Masih sisa satu jam lagi sebelum Umi datang, dan Eli merasa begitu bodoh dengan dirinya yang terlalu antusias untuk menjalani hari ini bersama orang yang dicintainya. Di tempat lain, Umi masih terlihat lesu diperjalanan menuju kerumah Eli.

"tunjukkan semangat mu, Sonoda Umi" teriak Umi dalam hati. Dengan satu tamparan keras di kedua pipinya,Umi melebarkan senyum mencoba untuk ceria.

Umi sampai tepat waktu dan pagi itu dipenuhi dengan senyuman mereka. Umi mencoba melepas belenggunya dan mencoba sebebas mungkin mengekspresikan dirinya pada Eli.

"bagaimana kamu menyebut hari ini, Umi?"

"menurut mu?"

" _Date_ "

"Hm, penamaan yang bagus"

Mereka kembali tersenyum. meraih tangan Umi dan menggenggamnya, Umi membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang belum memudar. Jika Umi boleh jujur, dirinya sangat menikmati waktu bersama Eli, gelak tawa, senyuman dan semua kebahagian yang ia rasakan saat bersama terasa begitu _genuine_ tanpa rekayasa sedikitpun.

"kamu ga jawab waktu ku Tanya kita mau kemana"

Umi merogoh saku celana jeans nya dan memperlihatkan dua tiket pada Eli.

"Aquarium?"

"Hm" Umi mengangguk "ga suka?"

"bukan begitu"

"kita bisa pergi kemanapun kamu mau, bahkan kalau kamu mau kita ga usah ke sana"

"siapa bilang aku ga mau" Eli merangkul Umi dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju stasiun.

Dalam kebahagian yang terus mengalir sejak pagi tadi tersimpan kecemasan pada diri Umi, ini adalah apa yang direncanakannya, ini adalah keputusannya dan ini adalah yang terbaik menurutnya. Apapun yang terjadi setelah hari ini Umi sudah mempersiapkan dirinya bahkan jika hatinya akan tersakiti lebih banyak lagi.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai siang di aquarium. Kebersamaan mereka adalah sumber dari kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan, tak peduli dimana tempat yang mereka tuju, jika bersama itu sudah cukup.

"Eli, selanjutnya mau kemana?"

"Bukannya yang ajak kencan itu kamu, kok jadi nanya aku?"

"yah, kan aku udah ajak kamu kesini, aku ga punya rencana lain selain ikutin kamu setelah ini. jika kamu ga tau mau kemana lagi mungkin ada baiknya aku antar kamu pulang sekarang" ucap Umi mencoba memancing sesuatu dari Eli

"Eh, _Uso_ " rajuk Eli. Disisi lain Umi malah tersenyum puas.

"kamu tau, didekat sini ada yang nyewain sepeda air, mau ikut?" Umi menyodorkan tangannya. Eli lalu menggapainya dengan senyum indah menghiasi wajahnya.

Di sepanjang siang yang mereka lalui, tak hentinya mereka bersenda gurau atau melakukan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tak penting, tapi dari pembicaraan itulah justru kesenangan itu timbul. Eli beberapa kali mengambil photo selfie mereka berdua dengan berbagai pose. Umi awalnya protes, namun Eli merajuk sehingga membuatnya terpaksa menuruti keinginan senpainya.

"aku merasa bodoh berfoto denganmu?"

"kenapa?"

"karna kamu membuatku terlihat katro di setiap photomu?"

"benarkah? Aku pikir ini keren. Tak peduli bagaimana ekspresimu,Umi, kamu akan terlihat keren dimataku"

Ucapan Eli membuat pipi Umi memanas karna malu. "Bisa kita hentikan sesi photonya, aku rasa kamu sudah banyak mendapatkan gambar"

"hehehe, Okay"

Saat Eli menyimpan smartphonenya, seorang fotograper menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, mungkin kalian berdua ingin berfoto berdua, fotonya bisa langsung jadi"

"okay"

"ga usah terimakasih"

Eli dan Umi menjawab bersamaan, hanya saja jawaban mereka tak satu. "Ayolah Umi, sekali ini aja"

"Tadi kan udah banyak"

"Please"

"Hah, jangan kasih tampang itu ke aku" Umi akhirnya menyerah.

Hanya sesaat dan foto mereka jadi.

"Umi, foto jadinya Cuma satu, boleh aku yang simpan?"

"apakah akan ada artinya jika aku bilang tidak?"

"hehe, aku hanya perlu memelas padamu agar foto ini jadi milikku"

"jangan sering sering melakukan itu, itu ga adil?"

"hehe"

Waktu kembali berjalan dan tak terasa senja menjelang. Di sebuah taman, di dekat air mancur, Eli dan Umi duduk bersebelahan dengan kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam, kembali menceritakan hal hal remeh sambil menikmati semburat jingga matahari terbenam.

Ini adalah saat terberat bagi Umi tapi dia harus melakukannya. Pembicaraan mulai berpindah ke hal yang lebih sensitive.

"Umi, kita ini apa?"

"Kita…" Umi seperti berpikir.

"I love you, Umi. Tapi aku ga tau apa perasaanku benar benar berbalas"

"I love you too" Umi mencoba menangkap mata biru milik Eli dengan amber miliknya.

Sesaat mereka menatap dalam diam dan perlahan jarak yang memisahkan mereka makin pendek, semakin pendek dan pendek hingga dua bibir itu bertemu. Ciuman yang lumayan lama dan intens itu berakhir saat Umi menarik diri dan meninggalkan perasaan belum cukup pada Eli.

Umi lalu meraih tangan Eli dan menatap matanya "Tapi maafkan aku karna kita ga bisa bersama". Ada cairan bening menumpuk dipelupuk mata Umi siap untuk jatuh kapan saja.

Eli terpaku mendengar pernyataan Umi,senyum yang tadi merekah berubah jadi ekspresi kebingungan dan sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi kekecewaan "lalu apa arti semua ini?" ucap Eli mencoba menahan tangis. Dia ingin melepaskan tangannya dari Umi hingga memungkinkan dirinya untuk pergi,namun genggaman Umi pada tangannya cukup erat. Eli mencoba meronta ingin bebas dari Umi tapi Umi malah memeluknya dengan membenamkan mukanya ke bahu Eli hingga Eli berhenti melawan. Umi terisak, mereka berdua tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Maaf Eli, aku ga bisa egois dengan hanya memikirkan kebahagianku" Umi menjeda ucapannya yang terhenti karna isakannya "Akan banyak orang yang tersakiti saat kita bersama" lanjutnya. "Kotori, Honoka, Nozomi. Kamu pikir apa yang terjadi dengan muse saat kita menuruti keegoisan kita?"

Eli mempererat pelukannya, mengeluarkan emosi nya pada pundak Umi "kamu benar" dan mencoba sedikit tersenyum dengan linangan air mata. "aku harusnya tak memiliki perasaan ini pada mu dan memancingmu untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku"

"aku tak berbohong saat aku katakan aku juga mencintaimu, hanya saja aku harap kamu bisa mengerti dengan posisi kita"

Kedua nya mengendorkan pelukan mereka. Umi mencoba menghapus air mata yang masih menempel dipipi Eli dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Eli,kembalilah ke Nozomi, aku yakin dia pasti bisa membuatmu melupakan perasaanmu padaku"

Eli meraih tangan Umi yang masih di pipinya "tapi aku rasa dia ga akan bisa. Kamu yakin bisa melupakanku?" Eli tergelak dalam pedih.

"aku ga tau. Itu akan menjadi pekerjaan sulit"

Mereka terdiam saling berhadapan tapi tak saling bicara, entah berapa lamamereka melakukannya.

"Eli, sudah malam, aku antar kamu pulang"

"Aku pulang sendiri aja"

"Please, aku ga bisa tenang sebelum tau kamu sampai dirumah dengan aman"

"kamu ingin aku melupakanmu tapi kamu masih begitu perhatian. Kamu membuatku akan susah move on nantinya Sonoda san"

Umi terdiam dengan balasan Eli dan membiarkan Eli pulang tanpa ia temani. Namun bukan Umi namanya jika menuruti sepenuhnya keinginan Eli. Maka malam itu Umi membuntuti Eli sampai tiba dirumahnya. Eli bukannya tak sadar Umi mengikutinya, hanya saja dia tak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan Umi lagi saat ini. dia butuh waktu, dan berharap sisa golden week membuatnya pulih dari keterpurukan malam ini.

* * *

 _ **ugh, ini angst. kenapa ini harus terjadi? (kan lu yang bikin,thor ==")**_

 _ **gua merasa rada gimana... gitu sama lanjutan kali ini. karna itu gua pengen tau pendapat reader dengan nulis di review.**_


	21. Stupid Umi

Stupid Umi

Bahkan setelah malam itu Umi tidak dapat melupakan bagaimana dia membuat Eli begitu terpuruk. Seminggu berlalu dan tak ada satupun pembicaraan diantara mereka yang membuat beberapa member menjadi khawatir, bahkan keduanya terlihat saling menghindar. Bukannya mereka tak mau bertindak, tapi bagi mereka jika seandainya Eli dan Umi memang terlibat konflik pribadi, mereka berdua lebih dewasa untuk menyelesaikannya ketimbang member lain harus ikut campur.

Keadaan sulit seperti ini benar benar tidak diharapkan Umi, dia ingin hubungan mereka kembali seperti dahulu namun dia tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Suatu hari Umi mencoba mencairkan suasana antara mereka berdua dengan meminta pendapat Eli tentang koreo baru mereka, Eli memang menanggapinya, tapi tak ada kenyamanan dari caranya berbicaranya, seakan akan Eli ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan itu secepat mungkin. Dan disanalah Umi, berdiri beku dikoridor sekolah, menatap kepergian Eli lengkap dengan perasaan bersalahnya yang masih belum hilang.

"Kamu menolaknya dan sekarang kamu mengejarnya, Umichi, itu sangat tidak baik. Kamu hanya memperburuk suasana hatinya"

"Apa yang kamu tau?"

"Terimakasih umichi, karna kamu hubunganku dan Elichi dalam fase 'break'" Nozomi tersenyum sinis.

"Maaf soal itu, aku benar benar minta maaf, padamu" dengan ucapan itu Umi berlalu,sekarang dia tak hanya menyatiki satu orang,tapi dua sekaligus.

xxx

Kompetisi Love Live masih berlanjut dan muse masih jauh dari kata sempurna sehingga mereka butuh banyak latihan. Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa mereka melakukan latihan untuk lagu baru mereka. Dari sejak kedatangan Eli di atap sekolah, Umi merasa ada yang ganjil dengan nya. Seperti Eli tidak bersemangat seperti biasa, yah, memang dalam seminggu belakangan baik Eli atau Umi tidak dalam performa baik karna suasana hati, namun yang terjadi pada Eli berbeda dari sebelumnya, Eli terlihat lebih kepada tidak bertenaga ketimbang tidak semangat, sehingga saat latihan perhatian Umi tak lepas darinya.

"Umi chan, bukankah kamu memperhatikan Eli terlalu banyak hari ini?" ada nada cemburu di intonasi nya.

"Benarkah?" Umi tak dapat menyangkal dan hanya berakhir dengan respon apa adanya. "Aku hanya melihat bahwa Eli terlihat lain, aku pikir dia mungkin sedang ga enak badan"

"Oh, ya, bukannya Eli sudah begitu sejak kemaren kemaren? aku pikir dia stress karna kelas 3 sudah mulai melakukan persiapan ujian"

"Ada perbedaan antara ga semangat dan lesu" Umi memalingkan wajahnya pada kotori yang tampak ngambek dengan pipi menggembung.

"Kamu lebih perhatian padanya ketimbang pacarmu sendiri"

"Kotori, ini bukan saatnya untuk cem..."

"Eli chan"

"Elichi"

teriak beberapa suara berbarengan.

Umi secepatnya memalingkan pandangannya ketempat Eli berdiri tadi, dan disana dia melihat member lain berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu yang tak tampak oleh Umi. Bergegas, Umi menerobos kerumunan dan panik saat melihat Eli tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia ga sadar?" Umi langsung mengambil tempat disisi Eli. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah segera membawa Eli keruang kesehatan. Dan itulah yang segera dilakukannya.

"Jangan diam saja, bantu aku naikkan dia ke punggungku" Teriak Umi saat melihat teman temannya masih membeku dan hanya menonton.

Teriakan Umi menyadarkan mereka dan segara melakukan perintah Umi.

"Mau kamu bawa kemana dia?" tanya sebuah suara agak ragu ragu.

"Tentu saja keruang kesehatan" sebelum sampai di pintu keluar Umi kembali menoleh "Lanjutkan latihannya, aku akan kembali" dengan begitu Umi hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Untungnya guru UKS belum pulang sehingga Umi bisa bergantung padanya untuk penanganan Eli.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, mungkin efek kurang makan atau banyak pikiran, setelah dia sadar kamu bisa bawa dia pulang,dan tolong jaga dia sampai dia sadar karna saya ada urusan lain diluar" ucap guru uks itu dan berlalu.

Tak lama kemudian member lain mendatangi Umi.

"Maaf Umichan, kami tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan sementara kami ga tau bagaimana keadaan Eli sekarang" Honoka mencoba menjadi leader yang baik dengan bertanya perihal kesehatan membernya.

Umi tersenyum tipis "Dia ga apa apa, setelah dia bangun dia bisa langsung pulang kata guru tadi"

"ho..." respon kerumunan serempak dengan suara tipis.

"Tapi kompetisi kita makin dekat, kita ga boleh menyianyiakan waktu. harus ada satu orang yang menjaganya disini sementara yang lain bisa terus latihan"

"Aku akan menjaganya, Umichi. Lagian kamu dibutuhkan saat latihan. Apa jadinya latihan tanpa ada salah satu diantara kamu atau Elichi"

"Hm, kamu benar" angguk Umi pelan seakan tak ikhlas menyerahkan penjagaan Eli pada Nozomi, namun Umi kembali lagi berpikir, siapa dia hingga harus dirinya yang boleh menjaga Eli? "Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong sekalian antar dia pulang nanti" Umi berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menoleh kembali kebelakang saat dia sadar tak ada yang mengikutinya. "Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan, ayo, latihan" perintahnya, dan yang lainpun melaksanakan perintah sang kapten.

xxx

Diperjalanan mengantar Kotori pulang kerumahnya Kotori mengutarakan kegelisahan hatinya "Kamu terlihat begitu perhatian pada Eli chan, seakan akan ada sesuatu diantara kalian".

Umi menghela nafas panjang "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi pada kamu ataupun member lain" elak Umi.

"Lalu apa yang membedakanku dengan yang lain jika kamu memperlakukan aku sama seperti mereka" Kotori kembali cemberut, ini tidak membuat Umi nyaman sama sekali.

"Kotori, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Kepalaku cukup penuh memikirkan rencana agar kita bisa perform Bagus bulan depan, belum lagi hal hal lain yang juga ga kalah penting dari love live" respon Umi mencoba setenang mungkin menghadapi kecemburuan pacarnya.

"Maaf" ucap Kotori pelan, sehingga Umi tau bahwa caranya menjelaskan kepada Kotori bukanlah cara yang baik.

"Maaf, Kotori, aku tau bukan itu respon yang kamu inginkan" Umi mencari dan menggenggam tangan Kotori sambil menoleh padanya "Untuk saat ini aku ingin kamu ngerti situasinya sedang ga Bagus untuk... hm... kamu tau...membicarakan hal hal semacam itu. aku harap kamu ngerti"

Kotori membalas genggaman tangan Umi sambil mengangguk dan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka hingga Kotori bisa bersandar di bahu Umi. Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dicintai Kotori dari Umi adalah, Umi tau kapan dia bertindak kurang pantas lalu tak segan meminta maaf, Kotori tau bahwa Umi tak akan mau untuk menyakiti hatinya.

xxx

Satu hari lagi berlalu dengan perasaan bersalah dan kegelisahan. Pikirannya tak kunjung berhenti memikirkan apakah Eli baik baik saja atau sakitnya malah parah. Tanpa dia sadari, dirinya sudah berada di depan ruang OSIS dan mencoba mengintip kedalam. Penasaran apakah sosok yg dicarinya sudah masuk sekolah lagi atau mengambil libur untuk pemulihan kesehatannya.

"Apa yang kamu cari?" tanya sebuah suara yang sontak mengagetkannya. Belum lagi dia kenal betul dengan suara yang bertanya padanya, apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"A...mm...ntah lah, aku ga yakin"

"Kamu mencurigakan" matanya penuh selidik dan ketidaksukaan.

"Benarkah? Memalukan sekali aku ini" ucapnya sambil berpaling pada lawan bicaranya.

"Bisa minggir dari pintu? Aku mau masuk"

"O-okay, silahkan" jawab Umi menepi.

Yang dipersilahkan langsung membuka pintu ruangan dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu pulih lagi" seru Umi dengan seutas senyum tipis tepat saat Eli hendak menutup pintunya.

Eli hanya menjawab dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Punggungnya lalu rebah pada pintu dengan lengan kirinya menutupi kedua matanya "Bodoh bodoh bodoh keterlaluan, Umi kamu bodoh. Sial, kenapa hanya menerima sedikit perhatian darinya saja membuat pertahananku jadi runtuh" batinnya.

tbc

 ** _maaf atas update yang terlalu lama lama dan sedikit, author sibuk dg real life, hehe. saya benar benar ingin menamatkan fanfic ini jadi saat ada waktu, ide dan tentu saja mood, saya langsung bikin. semoga masih ada yang baca, hehehe. untuk chapter berikut nya saya usahakan lebih cepat,..._**


	22. promise

**_saya hanya bisa bilang "maaf menunggu lama". btw, chapter selanjutnya adalah last chapter. selamat menikmati..._**

"Nozomi, bisa kita bicara" Kotori menghampiri Nozomi saat jam istirahat, dimana saat itu Nozomi terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Sekarang?"

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah? nanti kita gak ada latihan jadi aku pikir itu waktu yang tepat"

"Ide Bagus, kita ketemu digerbang sekolah"

"kamu gak lagi ada janji dengan siapa siapa kan?"

"..." Nozomi mengerutkan kening.

"maksud ku dengan Eli, misalnya" sambung kotori ragu.

"hah" nozomi menghela nafas panjang "kita bicarakan soal Eli nanti, dan aku yakin masalah mu ada pada Umi kan?"

"..." Kotori terhenyak.

"Sudah kuduga. sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah"

Jam pulang sekolah terasa lama, sedangkan Kotori ingin segera mencari tau apakah ada sesuatu tentang Eli dan Umi yang tidak diketahuinya. sangat jelas baginya bahwa kekhawatiran atau perhatian Umi pada seniornya bukanlah hal biasa. sudah lama kotori sadar bahwa mungkin Umi sudah menaruh hati pada ketua OSIS mereka, tapi Kotori selalu membantah pikiran itu. kadang saat kata kata cemburu tak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya, Umi berkelit, meminta Kotori untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, namun hal itu justru menambah kecurigaannya.

dan waktu yang dijanjikan datang, mereka memilih sebuah cafe di pusat kota.

"kamu yakin ingin tau?"

"mmm" angguk kotori pelan.

"apa kamu siap?"

"pertanyaanmu membuat ku kian gugup. bisa kita mulai saja?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan, karna apa yang akan aku katakan mungkin adalah sesuatu yang tidak kamu ingin dengarkan"

"Nozomi, tolong mulai saja" perkataannya pelan dan wajahnya memelas.

dengan begitu Nozomi membuka semuanya, tentang dirinya dan Eli yang dalam masa 'break' hingga tentang Umi yang menolak Eli karna lebih memilih untuk tidak menyakiti Kotori.

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu kotori chan?"

"..." yang ditanya hanya terpaku.

"aku tau yang dilakukan Umi sekarangpun juga gak membuatmu senang. malah membuat kita yang terlibat juga ikut ikutan tersakiti"

"..." Kotori masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, sekarang ini dia merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. apa mungkin jika kondisi sekarang dibiarkan akan mendapatkan hasil yang lebih baik nantinya? "apa kamu pikir aku harus melepaskan Umi?" Kotori mengangkat kepalanya mencoba lebih kuat.

"setidaknya hanya akan ada aku dan kamu yang akan menjalani masa move on. dan coba kamu pikirkan jika kamu terus memaksakan perasaanmu padanya, hubungan kalian bisa jadi tidak harmonis dan makin memburuk tiap saat"

"memang benar" ucap kotori pelan.

"tapi aku gak memaksamu melakukannya. lakukan saja apa yang kamu anggap benar, kotori. aku harap kamu beruntung" dengan ucapan itu Nozomi meninggalkan Kotori.

xxx

"Eli!" Umi mencoba mengejar Eli yang terlihat mencoba menghindar darinya.

"Eli, tolong berhenti sebentar" Umi mencoba menggapai pergelangan tangan Eli.

"Apa maumu Umi?" Eli mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang diraih Umi tadi. setelah lepas dia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, terlihat terganggu oleh kehadiran Umi dan juga bertahan untuk gak terbawa perasaan.

"Aku.. aku ingin..." sesaat Umi kehilangan tentang hal yang ingin disampaikannya.

"hah, aku ga punya waktu untuk ini"

Eli mencoba berbalik. dan saat itu Umi sadar keinginannya tadi.

"tunggu, Eli"

panggilan Umi kembali menghentikan langkahnya, rasanya ingin meledak dan memarahi Umi dengan semua perhatiannya yang justru membuatnya sakit. tapi semua tertahan karna umi memulai perkataannya lebih dulu

"aku lihat kamu tampak lelah beberapa hari ini. aku gak ingin kejadian pas di atap sekolah saat kita latihan terulang lagi" umi memulai basa basinya.

Eli ingin berteriak "Lalu apa pedulimu?" tapi tak bisa karna Umi masih meneruskan ucapannya

"aku tau semua jadi serba canggung saat kencan hari itu. aku minta maaf. mungkin terlalu egois memintamu untuk tidak mengacuhkan aku. dan siapa yang akan menyangka lebih sakit untuk melihatmu seperti sekarang, aku bahkan tak berpikir bisa sejauh ini keputusanku mempengaruhi kamu dan juga aku"

"..." Eli tau bahwa dia harus pergi, tapi kakinya mengkhianatinya. Eli tau jika dia tidak meninggalkan Umi saat ini juga, hatinya kian tak terbendung.

"Eli, jika kamu seperti ini terus, aku gak akan bisa memaafkan diri aku sendiri" matanya sendu menatap pada Eli.

Eli mengepal tangannya, geram sekali ingin berteriak, tapi yang keluar hanya air mata yang diiringi isakan "lalu apa mau mu Umi. aku tersenyum? bahagia? melupakan semua yang terjadi antara kita seperti tidak ada terjadi apa apa?"

Umi tercekat, hatinya sungguh tak sanggup melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"bagaimana bisa kamu meminta hal yang tak berhati itu padaku. kamu jahat sekali padaku... kamu..."

belum selesai Eli menyelesaikan protesnya, sepasang lengan merangkul tubuhnya. kehangatan menjalar dari tubuh si perangkul ke tubuhnya. Tak kuasa, eli memeluknya erat dan menumpahkan semua kepiluannya di bahu si pemeluk.

"Jahat... bagaimana bisa kamu lakuin ini kepaku" rintihnya sambil memukul bahu Umi.

"Maaf, aku benar benar minta maaf"

"Kamu pikir maaf akan menyelesaikan semuanya"

"tentu saja tidak" Umi membelai surai keemasan milik Eli dan mengecupnya di Puncak kepalanya "Aku akan lakukan sesuatu, aku janji"

Eli mulai berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Umi. Mereka berdua masih diam. Umi mencoba menghapus airmata gadis yang dicintainya yang ditolaknya dulu. "tolong bersabar sedikit lagi. aku janji kita akan bersama" ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyum di bibirnya.

lama Umi menanti agar senyumnya bisa menular pada Eli, tapi itu tak kunjung terjadi "bisakah aku melihat senyum mu sekarang?"

perlahan Eli menatap gadis yang membuatnya susah move on, ada senyum tengil disana yang meminta untuk dibalas. Eli mencoba tersenyum, walau tak bisa dengan tulus. "puas?"

"sangat" umi tergelak kecil "terimakasih"

ada kebahagian pada pemandangan di sebuah koridor sekolah kala itu. tapi tidak pada kotori yang melihatnya secara tersembunyi. "inikah akhirnya?" batin kotori.

xxx

"kotori, ayo pergi ke suatu tempat sore ini sehabis latihan"

kotori tidak merespon, dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"hey, kotori. kamu baik baik saja" umi mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke hadapan kotori.

Kotori tersentak "ada apa umi chan?"

"kamu lesu sekali, mungkin kita gak usah pergi, kita langsung pulang aja"

"pergi kemana?"

"aku pikir kita bisa ke tempat yang kamu suka sore ini, mumpung ada waktu"

"ayo pergi. sudah lama kita tidak kencan kan?"

kotori bisa membacanya. jarang sekali Umi akan berinisiatif mengajaknya kencan. kotori mulai mempersiapkan hatinya untuk hal terburuk.

mereka pergi ke Mall melihat lihat pakaian yang merupakan hobi kotori. mereka masuk dan keluar toko tanpa membawa tentengan apapun. kotori belum menemukan bidikannya, atau pikirannya sekarang tidak tertuju pada pakaian, tapi bagaimana bisa tegar jika malam ini umi meminta putus darinya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah family restaurant untuk makan malam. kotori jelas tidak berselera, begitupun Umi.

"Kotori, aku mau bicara serius" ucap Umi gelisah.

"kamu ingin kita putus kan?" kotori menggenggam erat sendok yang ia pegang, mencoba menahan sakit di hatinya.

Umi tercekat, dia hanya bisa diam sambil gelisah menatap kotori. bagaimana mungkin kotori tau maksud kencan mereka.

"aku tau hubungan mu dengan Eli, sangat sakit mengetahui kenyataannya. tapi aku harus apa? toh yang sakit bukan aku saja. entah itu kamu, aku, eli bahkan nozomi merasakan hal sama" kotori menerawang, dia tak bisa menatap Umi saat ini.

"..." umi masih diam, diapun juga tak berani menatap kotori.

"kadang keegoisanku menginginkan kamu untuk terus bersamaku. kadang sisi lain dari diriku ingin kamu bahagia walau bukan denganku. Umi, beritahu saja aku kamu ingin putus dan aku akan putus denganmu malam ini. aku gak tau apa besok masih akan bermurah hati melepasmu atau malah berubah pikiran. jadi sebelun itu terjadi, bilang saja sekarang" air matanya mulai berlinang dan jatuh. Umi yang melihatnya mulai terenyuh.

"kotori, maafkan aku" Umi mencoba mengusap air mata kotori, tapi aku tangan kotori menepisnya.

"bilang sekarang, Umi" ucapnya menatap penuh kegetiran pada Umi.

"Kotori, aku..." Umi ragu mengatakannya dan berakhir hanya mengeluarkan kata kata menggantung.

"SEKARANG" kotori sedikit meninggikan suaranya "tidakkah lebih menderita melihat orang yang kamu sayang tersakiti oleh kamu sendiri? sampai kapan kamu akan membuat Eli menderita?"

"tapi, kotori, kamu..."

"aku akan baik baik saja, kamu takut ini mempengaruhi persahabatan kita? tenang saja, hanya masalah waktu aku akan kembali seperti dulu"

mereka berdua terdiam kembali. Umi masih berat meminta Kotori untuk putus.

"Umi, aku masih menunggu"

Umi tersentak, dia mengepalkan tangannya mengumpulkan tekadnya "Kotori, aku ingin putus"

Kotori kembali berderai air mata, membuat Umi tak tegaan dan ingin menarik ucapannya, tapi dia harus kuat, kotori sudah berbesar hati melepasnya, dan dia gak mau terus terusan menyakiti gadis yang dicintainya.

"baiklah, kita putus dengan satu syarat"

"syarat..?"

"cepat katakan pada gadis yang kamu cintai bahwa kamu sudah putis dariku, katakan kamu mencintainya dan akan bersamanya"

mata umi berkaca kaca mendengarnya, dia masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"apa yang kamu tunggu, tinggalkan saja aku disini dan kejar dia"

"tapi aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri, tinggalin saja aku disini, aku butuh waktu sendiri"

Umi mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursinya "terimakasih kotori"

Umi berlari keluar restaurant, mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menekan tombol panggil pada sebuah kontak di daftar kontaknya sambil tersenyum membayangkan moment Indah apa yang akan terjadi malan ini. tidak lama panggilannya terjawab.

"Eli, bisa kita bertemu di taman dekat apartemenmu malam ini?"

"Tapi ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu malam ini juga, jadi tolonglah"

"baiklah, tapi jangan membuatku menunggu lama"

"gak akan, aku janji"

panggilan terputus dan Eli mulai bertanya tanya hal penting apa yang membuat Umi tak bisa menunda mengatakannya sampai besok. Eli mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar apartemennya.

"Onechan, mau kemana?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar"

"perlu ditemani?"

"gak usah"

"tapi onechan, ini sudah malam, bukannya kamu takut gelap"

"taman didepan cukup terang arisha, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

"okay"

namun begitu, eli memang sedikit khawatir sekalipun lampu ditaman cukup terang. dia berharap Umi cepat datang dan kecemasannya cepat hilang.

disisi lain, arisha yang tau kemana kakaknya akan pergi mencoba mengawasinya dari koridor kamarnya. taman itu bisa dilihat jelas dari sana.

Umi masih berlari untuk sampai ke tempat Eli, namun ditengah jalan saat ia melihat sebuah toko bunga dipinggir jalan, dia menyempatkan kesana, membeli sebuket bunga lili dan memikirkan hal romantis apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Eli. Pikirannya buyar saat melihat remaja perempuan tidak perhatian pada sekitarnya, membuatnya melintas jalan tanpa tau ada sebuah mobil datang padanya. Umi yang melihatnya refleks mengejar remaja itu tanpa peduli apa resiko yang akan menimpanya, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah selamatkan gadis itu.

satu jam Eli menunggunya disana, tapi Umi tak kunjung datang. perasaan takut akan pekatnya malam benar benar sudah menelannya. Eli merasa marah, seperti dia dipermainkan oleh Umi. Eli ingin meninggalkan taman itu saat ponselnya berdering. Eli berpikir itu Umi yang mencoba meminta maaf padanya.

"Ini gak lucu Umi, kamu memintaku menunggu disini beralasan ingin bicara, dan dimana kamu sekarang?" Eli ingin mematikan ponselnya segera agar Umi tau dia sedang kesal. Tapi perkataan lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana membuat semua tubuhnya lemas, bahkan untuk menjaga handphone nya tetap ditelinga terasa susah. Eli tak mampu menahan beban handphone nya hingga benda itu jatuh dan mati. Eli tidak mempedulikan benda itu lagi. air matanya mulai mengalir deras dipipinya sambil terus berbisik "gak mungkin". kakinya secara otomatis berlari, menjadi mode auto pilot ke sebuah tempat yang hanya akan menjadi satu satunya tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi untuk bisa melihat gadis yang dicintainya.

tbc

 _ **chapter ini penuh airmata, ampe author tenggelam saat nulisnya,hehehe. saya merasa chapter kali ini agak lebay. apakah iya? atau cuma perasaan saya saja? dan buat umi, ntah kenapa saya merasa dia kayak hero di anime harem.**_

 _ **dan terakhir, terima kasih atas dukungannya buat cerita ini. melihat komen kalian membuat saya ingin terus melanjutkan judul ini ampe akhir.**_


	23. Finally

_**Hey, akhirnya setelah dua bulan saya kembali update. sesuai janji ini chapter terakhir (masih ragu mau lanjutin jadi anggap berakhir aja daripada nanti php in yang baca). karna terakhir maka saya ingin ngucapin terimakasih sama para pembaca, yang follow, yang favorit in cerita saya dan terkhusus untuk yang ngasih review. Terimakasih banyak.**_

 _ **Finally**_

"UMI!" Teriakan Eli menggema di seluruh ruangan yang bercat putih. Matanya terlihat merah dan saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, kegelisahan dimatanya mulai hilang. Belum satu langkah kakinya bergerak, seorang perawat jaga menghampirinya dengan sejuta omelan tentang bagaimana harus bersikap di rumah sakit. Eli tampak sulit berkelit dan terpaksa menerima setiap wejangan dari si perawat.

sedang di sisi lain ruangan.

"Nee-chan, kenapa Eli kemari, bukankah sudah aku bilang jangan bilang aku dirumah sakit" Umi menatap tajam kearah kakaknya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jengkel.

"Ups, kamu bilang seperti itu?" kakaknya hanya memberikan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah yang hanya membuat Umi kian jengkel. Terintimidasi oleh Umi, kakaknya kemudian mencari alasan pembelaan "aku baru saja akan bilang kamu baik baik saja, tapi sayangnya sambungan telponnya putus. Mau bagaimana lagi kan?" Kemudian mencoba tersenyum pada adiknya yang terlihat belum bisa menerima alasannya.

Umi akan mengatakan sesuatu pada kakaknya ketika Eli kembali memanggilnya dan sebuah pelukan hangat berikut rasa sakit akibat ketidaksengajaan Eli menyentuh lengannya yang terkilir membuatnya harus mengurungkan keinginannya. Eli mulai mengatakan hal hal seperti kegelisahan dan ketakutannya pada kondisi Umi yang hanya di respon Umi dengan senyuman seadanya. Mencuri kesempatan saat Eli masih bicara Umi memberikan sinyal isarat "Kita lanjutkan nanti" dengan tatapan mengancam.

Melihat sinyal adiknya, kakaknya keluar dengan senyuman jahil di wajah.

"Kamu baik baik saja?"

"Hm, aku baik baik saja, kamu bisa lihat sendiri, kan?"

"Bagiku kondisimu tampak buruk"

"Eli, aku sudah bilang hanya terkilir"

"wajah mu penuh luka baret"

"ini akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari"

"kamu bahkan gak bisa berjalan" dan tangis Eli kembali pecah setelah tadi sempat reda.

Umi kembali mencoba menenangkannya dengan memberikan pelukan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku akan sembuh, secepatnya, percayalah" bisik Umi.

Hening sesaat dan tangis Eli kembali mereda.

"Hey, apa yang ingin kamu katakan malam ini padaku ditaman?"

" ..." Umi terdiam.

"Umi!" Eli menegakkan kepalanya sejajar dengan posisi Umi.

Tatapan Eli ke arahnya membuat Umi gelisah dan mencoba menghindarinya. Tapi kemudian Umi sadar kalau mungkin ini bukan kondisi yang tepat, tapi mengingat janjinya pada Kotori, terlihat tidak ada pilihan lain. Umi menghela napasnya dan membalas tatapan Eli.

"Eli, aku dan Kotori sepakat mengakhiri hubungan kami sebagai pasangan"

"..." Eli terdiam dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"dan kamu tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kan?" Umi memutus kontak mata mereka dan matanya mencari tangan milik Eli. Umi mencoba membawa salah satu tangan hangat milik Eli dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas cedera ke hadapannya, sambil menatap pada gadis yang dicintainya Umi mengecup punggung tangan Eli yang masih tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Umi.

Sesaat kemudian air matanya mengalir tanpa isakan.

"Hey Eli, sampai kapan kamu mau nangis terus? Aku akui kamu tampak cantik dengan setiap ekspresi yang kamu buat, tapi harus terus melihatmu menangis membuatku sedih" bujuk Umi sambil kembali menyeka pipi Eli yang banjir airmata.

"Bodoh, ini tangisan kegembiraan" akunya sembari memberikan pelukan pada Umi, kali ini Eli lebih berhati hati agar tidak mengenai bagian tubuh Umi yang sakit.

"Syukurlah"

"I love you, Umi" bisik Eli yang cukup jelas terdengar oleh Umi.

Umi tersenyum dan membalas "I love you too, that much"

Eli melepaskan pelukannya dan menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Umi dengan kedua tangannya di bahu Umi. Cukup dekat bagi mereka untuk saling bertatapan satu sama lain merasakan kehangatan masing masing dan saling memuji didalam hati betapa sempurnanya sosok yang berada dihadapan mereka saat ini. Terdengar hanya hening, tapi mata mereka sebenarnya tak berhenti saling mengagumi, saling berbalas kalimat Cinta. Bibir mereka kian mendekat saat sebuah suara mengganggu moment mereka.

"Onee-chan, kamu disini?"

Sontak keduanya memisahkan diri dengan sirat wajah memerah. "Onechan, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aaa...arisha, bagaimana bisa kamu kesini?" Eli mencoba tenang "bukannya kamu bisa lihat aku menjenguk Umi"

"Tapi tadi aku lihat onechan begitu dek.. hmhmhmhn" perkataan arisha dibungkam Eli dengan tangannya dan dengan canggung menyuruh adiknya untuk menunggu sebentar di lobi "kami tidak melakukan apa apa, kamu tunggu diluar, nanti kita pulang bareng"

Eli kembali keruangan tanpa Arisha bersamanya.

"maaf atas kejadian tadi"

"hm... gak apa apa" tampak umi juga masih canggung plus kecewa akibat kehilangan moment romantis.

"aku sebenarnya ingin menemanimu malam ini, tapi.. "

"aku tau kamu gak bisa, jangan khawatir, aku baik baik saja"

"Umi dengarkan aku, aku akan mengantar Arisha pulang dan kembali lagi kesini" Eli kembali mendekat pada Umi.

"Eli, kamu gak harus melakukan itu, aku gak akan ngijinin kamu"

"tapi Umi, aku... "

"Eli, aku baik baik saja, Nee-chan akan bersama ku malam ini" tegas Umi yang sukses membungkan Eli.

"baiklah" ucapnya berat hati.

Umi tersenyum lega "aku akan minta Nee-chan mengantar kalian"

"gak usah, kami bisa pulang berdua"

"ini sudah terlalu larut. Eli, jangan menolak"

Eli mengangguk sembari memegang tangan Umi. "Aku akan kembali besok"

"Okay, aku tunggu"

Eli merebahkan wajahnya sejajar dengan Umi, berharap bisa menyambung momen yang sempat batal. Umi menyambutnya dengan harapan yang sama dengan Eli ketika pintu kembali terbuka.

"Umi, apa kamu ingin aku mengantar Ayase bersaudara pulang" kata terakhir berakhir dengan bisikan melihat posisi Eli dan Umi yang begitu dekat.

"Maaf mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan" kata kakaknya sembari menutup pintu kembali.

Dalam hati mereka berdua ingin memaki, momen kedua kembali rusak dan Eli sudah kembali berdiri seperti sedia kala. pipi mereka masih kemerahan, hati mereka penuh kalimat umpatan.

"Aku rasa ini bukan saat yang tepat" ucap Umi memecah keheningan.

"Maaf Umi tapi aku gak bisa nunggu lebih lama"

Eli akan tetap melakukan yang diinginkannya tidak peduli siapapun atau seberapapun orang yang akan melihat mereka dari balik pintu sialan itu. Awalnya Umi kaget menerima serangan Eli, namun hanya butuh beberapa detik saja Umi bisa relax dan membalas keagresifan kekasih barunya. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu saat bibir dan lidah mereka sibuk bertarung satu sama lain, mereka masih ingin melanjutkan tapi terhalang oleh kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Umi" Eli beranjak dari ranjang Umi tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Hm... sampai jumpa besok"

Mata mereka masih saling bertatapan, enggan untuk terlepas. Eli bahkan berjalan mundur menuju pintu saking tidak ingin Umi luput dari pandangannya.

"Eli, setelah aku sembuh, ayo kita rencanakan kencan pertama sebagai pasangan"

Eli tersenyum "tentu saja, kamu hutang banyak kencan padaku karna kondisimu sekarang"

Umi membalas senyumnya "kamu ingin kemana?"

"berikan aku kejutan"

Umi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eli "see u"

"see u, i will miss you tonight"

dan pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan rasa sepi pada Umi.

"me too" jawabnya pelan dengan senyuman bodoh diwajah.

xxxtheendxxx

 _ **sebenarnya rencana awal dari cerita ini akan memiliki ending mirip dengan cerita saya yang lain, "FGKY", tapi karna idenya udah kepake disana jadinya urung buat dibikin kan kesini. moga endingnya gak terasa maksa. dan seperti biasa viewer bebas memberikan review...**_


End file.
